Secrets of a Fox
by ploytoid
Summary: What would happen if Jiraiya. trained Naruto seriously? What would happen if Naruto took bis training seriously? what happens with fate decides to say fuck it amd have fun? find out. .StrongNaruto, SharinganNaruto. just about godlike but only near the end.
1. Return of the blond fox

**Hello. my name is ploytoid. i hope you enjoy this story.** **i am not new to this site but im finally posting a story. i know im not the best at this. so please leave a a review and give me pointers. enjoy**

Naruto looked at the village of Konoha with amusement in his eyes. For the past 4 years he had been away from the village training with Jiriaya. "So much has changed. Master Jiraiya should just be about done."

Calling the old pervert master would seem weird to the people that knew Naruto. He didn't even call his leader by the proper title. But Jiraiya had impressed Naruto. Instead of bare minimum training and some small tips in ninjutsu like he had expected, the toad sannin had done something unexpected.

He had sat Naruto down and worked out a training schedule. They had traveled everywhere except Kumo and Iwa. Naruto had learned plenty especially when Kurama had worked a deal with Naruto and then later enhanced when Jiraiya had given Naruto the key to his seal.

Kurama taught Naruto plenty of things, being a demon with thousands of years of knowledge. Kurama also started letting Naruto use his chakra without consequence. In return, the seal was loosened and Kurama was given some freedoms.

Naruto couldn't remember when he started calling him master but seeing the elder ninja training Naruto, and training with Naruto, Naruto found respect for him. Naruto smiled when Jiraiya made it known that he was the official successor of the Toads . He would become the next Toad sage and inherent his master's will.

The blonde ninja shook his head and came back to reality. He looked down from his perch wondering what to do first. He saw a patch of pink hair and focused on it. Sakura Haruno had indeed grown from the girl she use to be. But Naruto wasn't interested in her.

Training yourself and preparing yourself for life and death situations also meant growing up. Naruto let go of his feelings for her. She would always be focused on Sasuke. And there was nothing he could do about it. He froze for a minute as his ears picked up a conversation below him.

"Hey Shino, did you hear? Naruto's suppose to he returning soon. How strong do you think he is now? I bet I can kick his ass." The loud voice of Kiba said. Naruto focused his eyes again and saw the form of team eight.

Shino straightened his glasses before speaking in his usual even voice. "I wouldn't take him lightly Kiba. He has been traveling with a Sannin for four years." Naruto smirked and decided to have fun. He vanished from his resting pole and quickly made his way behind the three people and one dog and started tailing them.

"It doesn't matter who he's been with. I've been busting my ass off too. I won't lose to him again." They all three stopped and Kiba smirked. "Isn't that right Naruto" He said and all three quickly turned around. But were surprised when no one was behind them.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see Kiba." Kiba jumped in fright and turned back around. In front of him was 6 foot tall blonde hair man. His spiky blonde hair grew down midway on his back and was held in a ponytail, a bang fell over his right eye covering it. He wore a black ninja suit with a dark red flask jacket over it. His single visible blue eye showed amusement and his grin revealed sharpened canines. On his back was a long Katana and strapped onto his thighs were two tantos. Over top of that was a black coat with red flames on the bottom.

Kiba stood in shook. He had smelled Naruto behind him and he knew Shino had bugs all over so he was aware of him. "How the hell did you get in front of me?"

Naruto smiled wider. "I'm fast dog breath that's how. Shino, Hinata, it's good to see the years have treated you well. Akamaru, boy you have grown big. How you been man?" Naruto said as the big dog jumped on him, barking. Hinata blushed seeing Naruto while Shino merely nodded his head.

"It is good to see you Naruto-san. I see you have grown stronger. Your presence alone has gotten three of my hives buzzing from the energy they feel from you." Shino observed. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Don't sell yourself short guys. You've all grown too. I didn't think I would be caught that fast. I knew I couldn't hide my smell from Kiba, and Hinata's sharp eyes caught my movements too. And Shino i felt your bugs on me too. Where are you headed?" He said.

Hinata spoke up. "We are headed to the Akamitch Barbeque Pit. The teams meet once a month to spend time together. You should join us, Naruto and introduce yourself. Let your friends know you're back." She said softly.

Naruto was surprised that she didn't stutter once. "Sure. Mind filling me in on any thing I missed? We weren't in fire country a lot so I am kinda out of the loop."

Kiba grew a smirk on his face and puffed his chest. "Well besides Neji and Shikamaru all of us are chunin now. Shika and Neji were promoted to jonin. Which makes you the lowest ranking one us teme"

Naruto chuckled. "Actually Kiba I was promoted to jonin Kiba. I was assigned an S rank mission while Jiraiya was busy. In the end result was Tsunade promoting me. See?" He said while pulling out his ninja Id that was updated not to long ago.

"Seriously?! An S rank mission?!!" Kiba was baffled before he nodded his head. "That just means I have more training to do"

"That's a good attitude Kiba. It's always good to have a rival. Hello Naruto you seem rather well. I heard you were returning" the group was stopped when Kurenai appeared.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei. I am indeed thank you for noticing. You seem to be doing well for yourself as well." Naruto said while the four bowed. .

"Thank you for the compliment Naruto. Anyways team 8 we have a mission. Be packed and ready for a two week scouting mission, we are heading towards the Ame-Kuni border. Meet at the north gate in thirty minutes. This is a priority mission." She ordered.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei. See ya later Naruto. We will have to have our spar when I get back." Kiba said while the other two also said their goodbyes.

AKAMITCHI BARBEQUE PIT

Seven people sat around a table with room for three more to join. They all were chatting to themselves waiting for the last team to arrive.

"Where are they? They're usually not late." Ino huffed annoyance was in her voice. Her pink haired companion shrugged.

"I don't know what to say Ino. Maybe they got held up with something." Sakura said. "Besides I'm more interested in something else. Naruto is suppose to be returning soon. I wonder if he's heard the news about Sasuke?"

"What about that prick?" A voice said behind them. All seven stopped when they heard the voice. "On a side note. Team Eight got a high priority mission from Tsunade. They've just left."

Everyone took in his appearance and Lee was the first one to respond. "Yosh. Naruto-kun! Your flames of youth are shining brightly indeed. I heard from Guy-Sensei that your return would be soon. It is good to see you my eternal rival!!" Lee basically shouted. Neji folded his arms while Tenten and Ino blushed. Sakura blinked but smiled.

"Naruto. My god you've finally hit a growth spurt. You're just as tall as Neji is. Come on and sit." She said with a smile. Naruto rose an internal eye brow. Sakura had never been this nice before. "I guess you haven't heard yet. Traveling with Jiraiya-sama means you spent most of your time outside of Hi no kuni, right?"

Seeing Naruto nod she continued, "Sasuke was recovered almost two years ago. He was killed in combat. Someone left an anonymous tip that he was seen in the area of Mizu no kuni. They found him by a lake near Kiri." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "He was given a funeral not long after that and buried with his family in the Uchiha crypt."

Naruto looked down and shook his head. "Damn. Anything else I missed?" This time Ino spoke up.

"Yeah. About a year and a half after you left. Someone spread a rumor that you died. Some of the older ninja didn't believe it. But those that did celebrated. Mainly the civilians. When we asked about our senseis why they celebrated the death of a demon they told us they couldn't talk about it." She started. "But Shika put some facts together. He figured it out. Ain't that right lazy butt."

Shikamaru sighed "Yeah I did. I shared my suspicions with the rest of our friends. Your a jinchuriki right? The nine tails container? The fourth never did kill the beast did he?" He said his demeanor seemed lazy but Naruto could see his eyes were sharp, reading every detail and watching him.

Naruto chuckled dryly before nodding. He slowly took off his coat and flask jacket before lifting his shirt. Ino could feel herself drooling at the sight but composed herself. Naruto held the shirt in his mouth while channeling chakra. All of them could see a seal slowly form on his stomach. Neji looked closely out of all of them.

"So that's what you meant that day you beat me. When you said that I wasn't the only one suffering from a seal. And why you could break through my gentle fist." He said while Naruto nodded to himself.

"Yup. Nice deductions Shika. It's true I am a jinchuriki. I haven't mastered.its powers yet but i'm getting close." He said. That's when he heard a voice behind him.

"How many tails can you control?" A girl with green hair and orange eyes. She wore a white top that showed her midriff and wore whit shorts. "Is it enough to beat me foxy-chan" she said slyly.

"Beets? What are you doing here? Why are you not in Taki?" Naruto asked. The others seemed confused.

"Naruto you know Fuu-san?" Neji asked.

"Well yeah. We stopped in Taki two years ago to talk to its leader Shibuki. While master Jiriaya talked to him I ran into Fuu. We trained for the week we stayed there. Gave me some tips to help master the bijuu chakra." He said. "Why are you a leaf ninja now? When?"

"About a month after you left Shibuki-jiji made a deal with Hokage-sama. You know the village never liked me so I became the liaison between Konoha and Taki. When not on a diplomatic mission I am a regular konoha chunin." She replied. "And I was on a mission. I just returned when I heard all of you. I wanted to say hi to Naruto. Anyways I need to report to Tsuande."

Naruto got up. "I think I'll join you. Tsunade won't be happy that I didn't appear when Jiraiya reported in. I'll see y'all later." He said leaving some money on the table.

"Wow. He just got here and he's leaving already?" Sakura said with a shake of her head. Ino grinned.

"Did you see how hot he was? He's definitely filled out well." She said while Sakura made a face.

"Yeah he looks good but not enough to daydream about. Just thinking about it is nasty." She said with a shutter. Ino shook her head and got a devilish smile.

" Well if you can't get over your sasuke style boys then oh well. Naruto left his jacket. So I'm gonna go return it to him. See tadaaa" she said and left in a hurry.

Shikamaru sighed while Choji laughed. "Troublesome blondes."

With Naruto and Fuu

"So Fuu how has your training come along? You were struggling with five tails right?" Naruto asked

Fuu scoffed and looked away. "You remember that? So long ago. I just got up to seven tails. I can control it. But only for five minutes. I've also tried the tailed beast transformation. But Chomei and I can't hold it." She said "what about you. You had a hard time controlling three tails."

Naruto laughed. "I'm actually training on number eight right now. We haven't tried the transformation yet. Kurama says we need to have more synergy first." As they arrived at the Hokage tower Naruto noticed some people staring at them.

"Do the people here know about you? They haven't really taken a shine to me." Naruto said.

Fuu shook her head "No. Tsunade-sama doesn't talk about it. Neither do I. Your Nara friend figured it out. So I told your friends. They haven't told anyone yet. But besides that only a few people."

Naruto shook his head. "Lucky you, can't wait to see that cat out of the bag." He said while holding the door open.

He had just stepped in when he saw Jiraiya plummeting through the floor. Looking up he saw an irate Tsunade staring back three stories up. "Not even back an hour and you've got your ass kicked pervert? Things never change." He said continuing up the stairs.

Fuu rolled her eyes and quickly followed. Tsunade was quick to let them enter.

"My mission to Wave was a success Tsunade-sama. It appears Kiri is fully operational again and they have ninja going through the area again though the bridge is still connecting Wave to Hi no Kuni. " Fuu reported. "The civil war is over but Mizu no Kuni is still feeling the after effects. Everything else is covered in my report."

Tsuande looked at the folder and nodded. "Thank you Fuu. Here's your payment voucher. Dismissed." Fuu bowed before waving at Naruto. "So brat. Left Jiraiya all by himself. It's good to see you again Naruto. But first things first. Business. Let me see it" she demanded. Naruto nodded.

He moved back the bang in front of his left eye and revealed an eye pouch covering it. He took it off and slowly opened his eyes. To reveal a fully matured sharingan slowly spinning. He took a deep breath and shifted the eye.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes before nodding her head. Naruto quickly covered his back up. "How are you adjusting?" She asked.

"Quite well. Two years is plenty of time to get use to it. Plus Kurama has helped the transition and the deterioration of the mangekyo effect has been stalled. Over use will cause blindness still but the health danger has been avoided. So I'm fine"

Tsunade smiled. She slid her hand into her desk before pulling out a key. "Here's the key to your clan compound. Your mother put most of her stuff in the clan sealed safe. Their wills are also their. As soon as you've had time to settle please bring them here so they can be executed." She smiled sadly. "For what it's worth I was told you were dead after the sealing. Which is why i left. I'm sorry I haven't been the best godmother."

Naruto waved his hands. "Nah it's all good. Just make up for it later. I'll see you tomorrow with the wills."

He quickly walked out the building looking at a map. "Naruto! Hey blonde!" He heard a shout behind him. He turned around and saw Ino running up to him. "Oh hello Ino, what can I do for you?"

She held up his jacket. "You left your jacket when you rushed out with Fuu. Does our resident blond have a new crush?" She said making a face. Naruto laughed.

"Nope. Not on Fuu. Thank you. I can't believe I forgot it." He said slipping it on. "How about I treat you to dinner later say 7?" He said casually, not even breaking his stride. Ino almost tripped over herself but caught it.

"What? No more pinning after your precious Sakura-chan?" She said catching up to him. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. Finally got over the childhood crush. Besides she likes other people. Though it'll probably break Hinata's heart when I have to tell her no. If she ever gets the courage to ask me out." He said. Ino did stop at that.

Everyone knew about her crush on Naruto. Which made Kiba mad because he wanted her but liked her enough not to push until she was ready.

"You know??? You were so oblivious back then!" Ino said gawking. Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Nope. I always knew. I just never knew how to respond to her feelings in a gentle way" he said stopping in front of a flower shop. "I do believe this is your stop miss Yamanaka."

Ino blinked when she realized this was her family shop/house. "Seeing as I never heard a no I will pick you up at 7 Ino. See ya" and he was off. "Oh yeah dress nice."

Ino rolled her eyes before walking in. She saw her father working behind the register. "Hey princess. Can you grab an apron. We've been so busy today that I've not a chance to water the west side."

"Okay daddy but I can't stay long. I have a date I need to get ready for." She said.

With Naruto

Naruto stopped in front of a walled off house. On the front gate was the sign of dove sitting on a storm cloud. The blonde shinobi ran a finger over the seal. He didn't even blink when his finger got pricked and the seal lit up. Slowly the gates opened.

The house was two stories tall and five other buildings on the lot. 'Damn. The compound is just as big as the Hyuga district.'

The master house sat in the middle. From the note left by his father there were two small houses, for kids and guest, a greenhouse for dokujutsu, a library, and the last one was the business house. Where all clan matters were dealt with.

Looking in the master's house was a three bedroom, two bathroom set up. And a small office attached to the master bedroom.

Naruto saw pictures of his parents and their friends. He noticed seals around the house that kept it preserved.

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. 'The seals are voice commanded. What did dad say? Oh yeah.'

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato Arashi Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. 9th heir to the Namikaze clan. I do hereby swear by the Namikaze creed that I will uphold our ancient beliefs and take the mantle as clan head and lord of this compound. So I say, So I swear, So let it be. Vincere, cum sis facis, oriri"

He intoned, keeping his voice even and calm. Hidden seals lit up the entire house and stayed lit for a good 30 seconds. When they died down Naruto saw a ring floating in the air.

It was a gold band with an emerald as the centerpiece. Naruto, with his sharp eyes, could see the tiny carvings of a seal inside the emerald. A small note was next to the ring.

'This is the clan head ring. Any transactions you have can be sealed by the ring and the funds will be taken out of our account. Also embedded in it is a clan secret…'

Naruto read the rest of the note with wide eyes. 'this will come in handy. He thought as he placed the ring on his middle finger.

He looked around for a little more before he went to the master bedroom. He quickly went up to the left wall and made a seal. A small portion of the wall disappeared and Naruto saw the safe.

He pulled out the two wills and decided to look at the rest later.

He looked at his father's first

'This the last will and testament of Minato A. Namikaze. Witnessed by his wife, Kushina U. Namikaze, His best friend and teammate Hiashi Hyuga, and his sensei the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya.

Officially drawn, written, and Tasked to filing and hold by Sakate Hyuga, Hyuga Trusts Bank and Co. Department of Final Wills and Testaments.

To my wife, Kushina U. Namikaze, she will be the sole inheritor of the entire Namikze clan and funds until my son is of age

To my son, Naruto U. Namikaze, I leave everything as the last Namikaze.

The items of receipt are as followed:

All six houses in the Namikaze clan compound.

All business owns by the Namikaze clan

Complete control of all funds, businesses, and investments owned by the Namikaze clan.

If my wife is not alive to pass the torch to my son then a copy of this will be sent to Hyuga Trusts Bank and Co. to be executed by Hiashi when my son reaches the rank of Jonin or reaches the age of 18 when he will take control of his clan seat

Signed: Minato U. Namikaze, Kushina U. Namikaze, Hiashi Hyuga, Jiraiya, Sakate Hyuga.'

Naruto blinked. The office house should hold a ledger for all of the monetary stuffs. He then opened his mother's will.

'This is the last will and testament for Kushina U. Namikaze. Witnessed by her husband Minato A. Namikaze, best friend Mikoto Uchiha, her best friend Tsunade Senju, her best friend Lily Yamanaka

Officially drawn, written, and tasked with Filing and holding by Sakate Hyuga, Hyuga Trusts Bank and Co. Department of Final Wills and Testaments.

Area of notice, Kushina U. Namikaze leaves this will by her authority as the last royal heiress to the Uzumaki Kingdom of Uzushiogakure.

To my husband, Minato A. Namikaze, I leave behind the fortune of my destroyed kingdom. It is to be deposited into a joint account in the Namikaze clan.

To my son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I leave the islands of Uzushiogakure, the Islands where the kingdom once laid. I leave behind the Kingdom's treasure and when he turns16 he is to have complete access to the Uzumaki fortune.

The items of receipt are as followed:

The entire fortune of the Kingdom of Uzumaki

The Islands of Uzushiogakure

All treasures owned by the Kingdom and Princess Kushina

Title and prestige

If my husband is not alive to see this Will saw through then a copy is to be sent to Hyuga Trusts Banks and Co. to be held and executed by Hiashi Hyuga when Naruto turns 16.

Signed by Kushina U. Namikaze, Minato A. Namikaze, Minato Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Lily Yamanaka Sakate Hyuga.

Naruto was shocked after that one. 'So not only am I leaf royalty I'm also a full blown prince to boot. I'll have to go to Uzumaki Islands at one point. Until then these goto Tsunade. Probably should visit Hiashi soon.'

The nine tailed jinchuuriki noticed the time and decided now was a good time to take a shower for his date.

He decided on a black button and slacks with a crimson over coat. He opted to leave his katana at his new house but hid his two tantos blades on his jacket.

At about 6:30, he decided to make his way to tbe Yamanaka flower shop. He saw Inoichi behind the counter, cashing out the register. "Hello mister Yamanaka."

Inoichi was surprised to see the younger blonde enter his shop. "Hello Naruto. I heard about you returning. What can I do for you?" Unlike some of the other ninja in the village the Yamanaka clan was mainly neutral towards naruto in his youth.

"I need a bouquet of flowers sir. I have a date this evening" he said calmly, not knowing if Ino had told her father or not.

Inoichi smiled. "Of course. We were just about to close for today. Now. Do you know anything about the girl your dating."

"I don't know actually. I was hoping you could tell me." Naruto said politely. Inoichi was confused.

"I don't understand Naruto-san," that's when a voice made itself known behind them.

"It means that he's looking for a flower for me daddy. And I prefer dragon lilies, Naruto. Too bad they have to be special ordered from Kumo. A rose will do for tonight." They turned around and Naruto was stunned.

She had dressed in a stunning royal purple dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and had a thigh slit in. She had also straightened her hair so it wasn't in its normal ponytail look.

Ino too was stunned. She was a bit of a fashion expert for fun. Sue didn't think Naruto owned clothes that nice. 'And that outfit does nothing to hide his muscles.'

"You're going out with Naruto princess?" He asked. Ino nodded. Inoichi narrowed his eyes. "Listen hear Naruto. This is my princess. All my life her protection at home has been my job. And tonight it looks like I'm handing that job to you tonight. So let me put down some ground rules." Was all he got out before Ino let out an exasperated sigh.

"Shut it daddy. I'm a big girl now. I can protect myself. Come on handsome. Can't keep a lady waiting." She said and interlinked her arm with Naruto's.

Inoichi watched them walk off with sadness in his eyes. "My baby girl is all grown up."

With the blondes

"So Naruto what was. Traveling with a sannin like? Four years is a long time." She asked as they walked slowly. They were getting looks from the general populace but Ino ignored them.

"The pervert is really strong. Definitely earned his title and rank. He trained me the best that he could. He runs a spy network so I went solo a couple of times. But it was four years well spent."

Ino nodded her head. It was late October and the wind was chilly. But she was surprised that Naruto emitted a natural body heat that kept her warm. "What about yourself? Even though I have been out of Hi no Kuni I've heard rumors that Konoha had a new bokujutsu specialist. She's even in the Iwa bingo book. Nicknamed Konoha's Deadly Rose" he said with a grin.

Ino blushed at that. "I took some lessons from Anko and started taking an interest in it. Plus Tsunade started training Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and I. So my knowledge of anatomy and botany make a deadly combination." She said

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The reports I saw said that an Iwa elite Jonin commander was poisoned so thoroughly that Mikasa Rato, Iwa's top medical ninja couldn't cure him. They called it the Abyss Poison. Undetectable in most forms, and the only viable cure is the Fountain of 1000 Mercies. No known antidote besides the all curable Phoenix Tears Formula. Quite an achievement. Seeing as the only two cures known are kage level feats." He said in praise.

Ino blushed and tried to hide her face. "Well what about you mister? Word from Shika is you ran an S rank mission by yourself and you were promoted to Jonin. Can't access the mission files. They are all classified because of the ranking." She said.

Naruto looked away and grew quiet. "Let's avoid that topic please. It's sore spot. I'll tell you eventually. Just not now." He said. Ino nodded her head. Evey ninka made mistakes. Some were hard to get over.

"Okay then tell me why you're wearing an eye patch? You copying the copy cat ninja?" She asked. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"No. I lost it in a mission. Rogue Ame ninja got to close. And I got sloppy. I'm glad I had the fox to help heal that. I'm lucky I don't have scar like Kakashi-sensei does."

Ino looked at him for a moment. She bit her lip and before she could say a word they stopped in front of a restaurant. Ino widened her eyes when she saw it.

"The Black Mantis? This place isn't cheap Naruto." She said. Naruto grinned at her reaction as he led them in.

They were greeted at the front. "Table for Uzumaki please" he said. The waiter nodded his head brought them to the roof of the two story building.

Ino was amazed at the view. It caught the city lights perfect. Plus the area was strangely warmer than what she expected. Naruto sat her down before taking his seat.

"Ino there something you should know. The village is about to be rocked down to its core. I'm not the clanless orphan everyone thinks I am. I recently ran into my inheritance letter from my parents. Please don't worry about the price and get whatever you want. Price isn't an issue. " he said as an expensive sake was brought out to their table.

"Really? Then let me ask you a question. Somethings been bothering. You are the nine tails jinchuuriki right? That's why everyone was mean to you when we were younger right?" She asked. Looking over the menu and deciding on a pork option with a salad.

"Yes. The fourth hokage wished for me to be seen as a hero for holding back the destructive force of the fox. But the villagers only saw me as the fox and took out their frustration on me." He said as the waiter came back to take their order.

"And Gaara, he is too right? How did you not end up like him?" She asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Because I learned that true strength comes from your precious people. Gaara was put through a situation where he learned to only rely on himself. Plus his seal was weak the one tailed tanuki basically screamed at him constantly." Naruto started. "He's since been helped and his seal fixed. I drove the loneliness away with the warmth I got from the few people that cared about me."

Ino took in Naruto's words. She remember seeing him being bullied by civilians and adults but her father told her not associate with him because he could have been dangerous. "Why did you ask me out? I've never been nice to you. Never went out of my way to try. I was so focused on Sasuke."

Naruto thought about it. "Maybe because you're a pretty girl. Or because I was repaying your kindness in returning my coat." He said simply.

Their conversation was cut when the waiter returned with their food. Ino watched Naruto eat slowly and carefully which contradicted what she bad heard from Sakura. "I don't believe it. We could have gone someplace simple yet you told me to dress nice and this is a fancy restaurant. Why?"

Instead of answering Naruto took his wallet out and put some cash down before reaching a hand out towards Ino. She was not expecting to be shunshined in a small tornado. When the wind died down she saw they were in the park. Near her house. He unsealed a blanket and offer her a seat.

"If you must know. It's a secret. One day I'll tell you. But for now I just want to enjoy my night with a wonderful princess" he said and Ino blushed at the compliment. "The stars are pretty tonight." Ino sat down and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. She didn't realize how tired she was but the heat coming from Naruto made her feel comfortable.

Naruto blinked. They had been sitting in silence for twenty minutes now and he had heard something. He looked carefully and saw that Ino had fallen asleep and she was snoring lightly. He chuckled before picking her up and taking her home.

Inoichi looked at the clock. It was midnight and he was worried about Ino. He looked over some notes about an interrogation when he heard a knock on his door. When he saw Ino knocked out he sighed quietly before letting him in. "Her room is up the stairs, second room on the right. Just lay her on top of the bed. She'll be fine."

Naruto nodded. Entering her room he smiled. It was white with some purple flowers painted on the wall. A chemistry set up was in the corner and small plants were growing on her wall. He noticed her room was neat but not exactly organized. He played her down gently and took the heels off her feet.

Walking back down stairs he saw Inoichi looking at him and made a motion to the seat across from him. "Sit Naruto. We need to have a chat."

Naruto nodded and quickly took a seat. "What is your intentions with my daughter?" He said bluntly.

"Only the best things mister Yamanaka." Inoichi waved his hands.

"Inoichi please. That mister crap makes me feel old. Inoichi san if you must. Now I have certain questions. You will answer them. Will this turn into a long-term relationship?" He said.

"It is my hope that I get the chance." Naruto said firmly. Inoichi nodded

"Ino isn't a snob. But she isn't cheap either. If she dates you will she be financially taken care of? He asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You will learn with the rest of the village soon but I found my inheritance. I'm not the richest man in the world. But I have more than enough to take care of Ino. Plus I'll be making money by missions and side projects."

Inoichi seemed to accept that answer. "Now. Please understand the next question comes from me being a ninja and a father. Are you having any problems with 'it'" he asked putting emphasis on the word it.

The young blond shook his head. "No. The fur ball is behaving himself" Inoichi narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"Then I shall reserve judgement. Continue to treat my daughter right and we won't have a problem." He said. Naruto nodded before he gave a small bow and left. He had a lot of work ahead of him.


	2. Two blonds come together

**Hello. New chapter I hope you enjoy.**

reviews:

**SOUL-essen: I will try and remember that.**

K**evkills777: I love smart Naru**to

**Omegarealism: First off. I have a very chaotic life so I will upload when I upload. but I'm hoping for like three, maybe four chapters a month depending on my work schedule plus I just recently moved. So I write when I have the chance.**

**Beastyd22: Thanks for the review**.

Normal voice

_Thinking_

**Demon/inner voice**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next morning

Naruto had a mission today. He had sent out a kage bunshin to the flower shop to drop off a message for Ino before making his way to his closest neighbors, the Hyuga.

He had important matters that needed to be addressed and he decided to start with the Hyuga clan.

He walked up and saw a Hyuga standing guard by the gate

"Halt. What business do you have here Uzumaki?" The guard asked.

"I need to speak to Hiashi Hyuga. If he refuses then please pass on this message. The dove has returned to its nest high above the thundering waves." Naruto said cryptically. The guard nodded before making his way inside the main building. The young ninja was surprised when Neji walked back out.

"Naruto, Hiashi-sama will speak to you in a moment. He is in council with the Hyuuga elders. Please follow me" Neji said cooly. "If I may ask why are you here?"

Naruto didn't know the political game all that well but knew enough. "It is a clan matter to be resolved by the main branch clan head." Neji nodded his head and didn't ask another word.

He was led to a small room with a small coffee table. Neji led him inside and held the door open as Hanabi walked in. He then bowed before sliding the door closed.

The two stayed quiet for a moment before she started pouring three cups of tea. "Hello Naruto-san. I hope the day finds you well" she said politely.

"It has indeed. Hanabi-chan. How's Konohamoru doing?" He said with a grin. Hanabi did her best to hide her blush.

"He is doing well. Ever since Udons death in the sound invasion I have tried to keep him happy." Hanabi said with an even voice. The door opened once more and the elder Hyuga walked in. As he did Hanabi got up and bowed to both of them. "Have a good day Naruto."

Hiashi waited for his younger daughter to leave before he activated the privacy seals. Hiashi took one look at Naruto's hand before smirking and taking a seat. "So the dove has indeed returned to its nest. Tell me, how did it find its way home. "

"He rode the same winds that carried his ancestors, and the final destination brought him to his ancestral home." Naruto said with a smile.

"So I believe this means you will be activating the old Namikazel businesses and accounts?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"Yes. I have been led to believe that after my father's death the Hyua clan started running all the businesses"

Hiashi smiled. "In a way. It is no lie, I knew who you were. But under Sarutobi-sama's order I was told to wait until you were strong enough to take your father's name. So instead of taking over, I simply continued to let the businesses run as they always had." He said while handing Naruto a note. "This a copy of last months ledger"

'_Namikaze Clan Lighting: 70000 ryo__The Elden Pact: 800000 ryo__Hi no Kuni Land Agreement: 1.5 million ryo__Namikaze Electric: 90000 ryo.__The Global Leaf Bank: 1.2 million ryo__Others: 25000 ryo_'

"You will learn in due time all the little details but for now here's what you need to know. Back in the warring era, the Senju and Uchiha finally brought peace and settled behind the mountain. What know one else knows is that the Namikaze clan was a very big clan. They had compounds all through Hi no kuni and the land the village was going to built on was owned by the Namikaze clan."

"The Elden Pact was the agreement between Hashirama, Madara, and your ancestor Arashi Namikaze. It allowed the two clans to settle here and build a village. But the Namikaze clan would get paid for every square foot of territory they wanted. Which included the hokage monument."

"So Hashirama devised a plan where every citizen and ninja that worked, their check would get a small tax and that tax paid the debt. Plus the Namikaze clan made the lighting and electric possible through the new village. They also own many other businesses. Again you'll learn all of that in due time. Now. Is there anything you wanted to ask?" Hiashi explained.

"Yes. When I take over I would like to partner with you. I would like the Hyuga to continue to run the finances for me and in return I'm willing to pay for it. Unless you already have a system in place." Naruto said. Before Hiashi could respond there was a knock on the door.

"One moment Naruto," deactivating the privacy seals he opened the door. Hiashi quickly saw the anbu beside the branch clan member. "Dismissed Toru. To what do I owe the honor Bear."

The bear masked Anbu was quick to speak. "Lady Tsunade has called a council meeting in an hour. But she has requested you come to her office now. Along with Uzumaki." He said Hiashi nodded and the anbu was gone in a swirl of leaves

"Let's not waste any time then Naruto. Are you revealing it today?" He said while putting on a green obi.

"Yes. I'm also taking over my council seat. Both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki. I sent a clone to Tsuande earlier with the wills of my parents. I believe she is going to see the wills executed." Naruto said as they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade read through both wills when she heard a knock on her door. "Enter" she smiled when she saw the two enter her room. "Good. You're both here. I take it Naruto has already informed you. Yes? Good. I also had an anbu grab Sakate from the bank. I need him to verify the wills."

Hiashi nodded, "I thought as much. I also presume you brought me here to give my vote of confidence? " Tsunade nodded her head as Naurto raised his eyebrows. "Everyone on the council gets voted on. There hasn't been anyone on the Namikaze seat or the Uzumaki seat since your father. After he died the votes from your clans were handled by the hokage and the seats unoccupied in honor of the clans."

Naruto listened and had his own thoughts. "Will there be any problems with me joining?" Hiashi furrowed his brow.

"They will question your age and experience, plus your overall skill level. All clan council members are strong enough to take on Anbu. So be prepared." There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" a rather skinny man, wearing a white kimono with a blue decorated obi on top walked in. His pale eyes were sharp. "Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama. To what do I owe the pleasure."

Hiashi spoke first. "You have been called to verify two wills that were drawn and written by your Department. When verified they will be executed by the Hokage personally."

Sakate nodded before looking at Naruto. "I take its for the boy?" He said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at his tone. She was surprised when Hiashi spoke first.

"Watch your tone Sakate. Only warning. Not that it matters anyways. Look at the wills." He said with a harsh voice. Sakate looked at Hiashi weirdly. But he did as commanded. He took one look and he nearly dropped the paper.

"P-p-prince Naruto!?" He said quietly. He looked at the other one before he gulped. "Please forgive me prince Naruto. I meant no disrespect. I can verify both wills. Written 15 years ago. Right before Naruto was born." Tsunade smiled.

"Dismissed Sakate. Keep this to yourself until it is announced to the village. Anyways. By my authority as the Fifth Hokage, I hereby grant and execute the wills of one Minato A. Namikaze and one Kushina U. Namikaze. It is my pleasure to announce that you may take your father's name. And should you wish, when you are ready to retire then you may return to your families kingdom and bring the Uzumaki Empire back."

Tsunade said happily.

Hiashi bowed at Naruto while he himself grinned sheepishly.

With Ino

Ino had a rather interesting morning. When she woke up, she didn't know how she got there. Then remember her date. Which she enjoyed. 'Naruto was a perfect gentlemen. And if he keeps treating me like that, I might just end up spoiled.'

She then proceeded to change out of her dress and into a red tank top with black leggings. She was surprised when Naruto knocked on her window. That was an interesting conversation.

"Couldn't get enough of me last night Naruto-_kun_? Well too bad your just a smidge late. I just got done changing." She said with a seductive wink.

"Who said I didn't watch you, Ino-_chan_? You didn't even know I was here until I knocked on the window." He teased back. Instead of blushing Ino grinned.

"Oh really? You? A pervert? Please" she laughed. Naruto just whistled an innocent tune. .

"Hmm. I wonder what daddy would say if he knew his princess had black lingerie?" Naruto said softly. Ino blushed but didn't back down.

"It sounds like someone else is more interested in it than my father." Ino said before she held herself. "Maybe I am wearing some. But I don't think you'll ever get another look." She said winking at Naruto. She was surprised when he fired back.

"I guess I just got to take you on more dates and spoil you until you fall in love with me." He said. Ino giggled.

"Me fall in love with you? Is this your way of asking me on a second date? Fine. But not so expensive next time." She said as she started doing her hair.

"Great. Anyways I came here with a message" Naruto said. Ino gave him a look. "I'm not the real Naruto. I am but a humble clone. Naruto had an important meeting today. I was created to ask for a second date and to tell you that I would be busy today."

"Well at least you can multitask. But how will the real Naruto know if you're only a clone?" She asked.

"Long story. Short version. The kage bunshin makes solid clones. Any memories gained by a clone are sent to the user when a clone is dispelled." He said. Ino seemed to understand that. She then got a devious idea. She got up slowly and walked to the clone.

"So all of this will get sent to Naruto when you dispel?" Seeing the clone nod Ino smiled. "Good." She said before she pulled Naruto in for a brisk kiss. It left Naruto dumbfounded. "Call that a reward for a perfect date and many more if you keep treating me right" was all she said before kicking the clone, dispelling it instantly.

She finished up with her hair shortly afterwards and made her way down stairs. Her mom was cooking breakfast while her dad sat and read the newspaper.

"Hey princess. Were you talking to someone? Also how was your date last night?" Inoichi asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Yeah. Naruto sent me a clone to ask for a second date. And that he sent a clone because he had a very important meeting today. And my date went perfect daddy. He was a gentlemen the entire time." Lily peeked her ears up at the conversation.

"Well I'm glad you found a man that can treat you right. Here dear. Asuma came by. Team training today got canceled today. Something about his family." She said putting a plate of eggs in front of her. There was a knock at the door and Inoichi got up.

"Hello? Oh. Okay. Yeah no problem. Have a good one" he said. He came back yo the table and saw the looks. "Hokage-sama has called for a meeting in an hour. The entjre council is to be present."

Ino nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna head out. I need to see some friends today. We are going to the hot springs." She said as she quickly left.

With Tsunade. One hour later

Tsunade was in her seat sitting above the rest of the council. On her right was the honorable elders and civilians. On her right was the Shinobi council. She watched as they filed in, confused as to why they had been called. And it appeared that some were more impatient than the others.

"Tsunade what is the meaning of this. This wasn't scheduled. And the Leaf hasn't raised its threat level yet." The bandaged old man named Danzo Shimura said. The shinobi council made a face but Tsunade glared hardest.

"Remember your place elder. I am the Hokage. To disrespect me in any fashion is paramount to treason." She growled. Danzo narrowed his eyes but backed down.

"I have called this emergency meeting for one purpose. The Namikaze clan." She said. Everyone sat a little straighter. The Namikaze clan had been a very sore subject. With the death of Minato and no apparent heir, the fortunes of the clan was a very heated debate.

Danzo himself tried every trick to get his hands on the money but that damned fool Sarutobi had managed to seal it away. "It is time to reveal one of the biggest secrets that Sarutobi-sensei kept." Tsunade said as she pulled out some documents.

"Through proof of birth certificates, artifacts and proof of blood by unsealing the Namikaze clan compound, Minato Namikaze had a son." She said which caused a murmur to spread through the entire council. Tsunade smirked at the faces.

Inoichi chatted with Shikaku Nara when he froze. Words from last night started to run through his head.

'You will learn with the rest of the village."

Tsunade raised her hand and the room fell silent. She made a motion and the door opened. The council members held their breaths. "Let me introduce. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" she said and most people froze when she said that name.

The other s froze when they saw the blond hair ninja enter the room. He had opted to wear his father's coat instead of his black coat. The shinobi council seemed to not make too much of a fuss. Mainly because Naruto looked like a miniature version of his father wearing his coat.

Even the civilians seemed to quiet down. Though there were some glaring at Naruto. Danzo narrowed his eyes. 'Too think. All I had to do was kidnap the brat. No doubt he's also Kushina's kid, which means he's also the prince of Whirlpool as well' he thought to himself.

"By laws of the First Hokage, is there any clan that will stand with him and support him as he gets used to his new role?" Tsunade asked. Hiashi quickly stood. As did Inoichi.

"The Hyuga clan stands with him and would be delighted to see the Namikaze clan return. We have already reached an agreement with him on how to handle the Namikaze clan finances." Hiashi said.

"The Yamanaka clan stands with him. The Namikaze clan were extraordinary herbalist and botanist. We would love to see the return of the exotic flowers of the clan." Inoichi said. It caught Naruto off guard. Tsunade nodded.

"As this is a shinobi matter the civilian council will stand down. What does the rest of the shinobi council have to say?" Tsunade said formally

Shibi Aburame stood first. "The Aburame clan would like to see the return of the Namikaze clan. But we withhold judgement. We wish to ask Namikaze-san a question." Tsuande looked at Naruto who nodded. "You were field promoted to Jonin. Yet you have traveled with Master Jiraiya for four year. What level do you believe yourself to be on."

Naruto held his head high. "I am proud to admit in our last spar I made my master go all out and I brought the match to stalemate. I am on par with Master Jiraiya."

Shibi nodded. "The Aburame clan accepts this. The Abrume clan will adhere to the rest of the council's decision."

Tsume stood next. "You are a pup, young and foolish. Why do you believe you should stand with us?"

Naruto didn't back down at the woman's fierce attitude. "I do not. However, the next generation is rising quickly. It won't be long before my peers take their mantle as clan heads and they will join the council. I wish to be with them."

Tsume eyed Naruto down. Before nodding. "The Inuzuka Clan will adhere to the rest of the council's decision."

Shikaku Nara looked at Naruto with a lazy expression. "The Nara clan asks for a demonstration of power. A fight designed to test his abilities. Should he pass the Nara clan will stand with him."

Choza nodded. "The Akamitchi clan stand behind the Nara's requests. We too would like a demonstration." The rest council nodded as well.

Danzo stood this time. "The elders agree with the Nara. We would like to see his prowess."

Tsunade nodded. "So. Two stand with you, three wishes for a test, and two stand neutral. By the majority Naruto will have a trial by combat for his position on the council. Thank you. Keep this to yourself. There will be an official announcement later this week." She said. "Dismissed. Naruto go to my office."

As everyone got up Shikaku walked over to his blond teammate. "So Inochi, you were pretty quick to jump up for our little blond jinchuuriki. Wanna tell me why?"

Inoichi smiled. "Because it seems that my daughter has taken an interest in him." He said simply before walking away. Shikakau shook his head "troublesome blond"

With the girls

Ino looked at the three other girls sitting in the water and reflected on how they had all grown up

Tenten had started using more ninjutsu to compliment her weapons. Her loss at Temari had devastated her and prompted her to throw herself in training that was usually reserved for Guy and Lee.

Sakura had gone through some changes too. Though they were all being trained by Tsunade, she took to the training better than anyone else. She was still bitchy at times but after the death of Sasuke, she had started to take her role as a ninja seriously.

Then there was Fuu. Though it was not known amongst the populace, most of her friends knew she was a jinchuuriki. In the two years they had known her she had been training just as hard as the rest.

As for herself, she had thrown away the fangirl and replaced it with a deadly kunoichi. After learning from Tsunade, and taking lessons from Anko, she had started experimenting with poisons. Which she knew had made her famous in some regions. Talks had it her poisons were almost as deadly as Sasori no Akasuna.

She was cut out of her thoughts when Fuu got her attention. "So Ino. I have to know. Was that you I saw hanging off Naruto's arm last night? Or did I see someone else?" She asked. Which caused all the small talk to stop as they all looked to Ino for answers.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "So what if I was Fuu? Jealous?" She said. All the girls gasped.

"Maybe I am. You'll never know Ino. I was just out shopping when I saw you two. You both were turning heads you know." Fuu said with a mischievous smirk. "You've gone on some dates in the past but I don't think I've ever seen you dolled up like I did last night."

"Okay okay. Naruto forgot his coat yesterday after he stopped by the barbeque pit. When i returned it to him he asked me for a date to return the favor. He told me to dress nice so I went with it." She said causing Tenten and Sakura to look at each other.

"So? Come on girl, how was the date?" Tenten asked. Sakura scoffed.

"She was probably horrified when she saw how he eats." She said, which caused Ino to frown.

"Actually Sakura, FYI, he acted like a perfect gentleman and treated me like a princess. Apparently he ran into some kind of inheritance so he has some money. He took me to the Black Mantis." She said getting three shocked gasps. "Yeah same reaction. We talked and ate then he took me to the park to look at the stars. I guess I fell asleep after that cause I woke up in my bed"

"Sounds like Naruto's gotten over his precious Sakura-chan" Tenten said in a singsong voice making Sakura scoff.

"About time. I don't think I could handle being asked out every time he saw me." She said. "So any plans for a second date?" She asked Ino who was still frowning.

"What's your problem with Naruto? I know I never treated him right but you've always been mean to him, even as kids. Why?" She asked. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"That sounds like genuine concern Ino. What are you in love or something?" She said, sounding annoyed.

"This isn't about that. We all know he's jinchuuriki. The civilians already treat him like shit. The fact he can smile and be happy is surprising. The fact he didn't end like Gaara is surprising." She said, getting angrier. "Naruto has already went through a lot. Why did he even like you? Why are you still being mean?" She said

Sakura made a fist, "Just shut up before your mouth makes this worse Ino. We let Sasuke ruin our friendship are we really going to let Naruto ruin it this time?" She said. Ino stood up with a huff.

"I told you. It isn't about my feelings. It about the fact that Naruto is our friend. And we know that he had a terrible childhood. There's no reason to be mean to him" she said. Fuu stood up as well, slightly annoyed at the pinkette.

"My life as a jinchuuriki was heaven compared to what Naruto went through. No one talked to me but I could at least walk the streets without worrying about someone trying to kill me." She said with a cold voice. "The life of a living container like us is not easy. We need as much love as we can possibly get because in most cases we never got any to begin with" she said and left.

"Sakura, I know Sasuke's death hurt you, but you shouldn't treat Naruto like any less. He's your teammate for christ sake." Ino said and left. Tenten gave Sakura a glance before she too left.

Meanwhile Sakura was pissed off. She didn't even know what she had said wrong. Besides she wasn't being meant to Naruto. Was she? She decided she needed to punch something and so left to do so.

With Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he walked back into the Hokage's Office. "So regardless of this trial I'm supposed to have, when can I" change my name?" Naruto asked. "Also. I distinctly noticed you left out the part about me being a Prince. When can I start using the title officially?"

"It was changed the moment the wills were executed"Tsunade said as she rolled her eyes, "and I did leave that part out. Can't drop too many bombshells on them plus when the council realizes that you are the last Namikaze and the. last royal heir to an empire they will push you towards the CRA" she said. She saw confused looked in his eyes.

"Clan Restoration Act. Placed by Uncle Tobirama to help the clans after the warring era from going out. It will make you take two or more wives to have kids with. They'll probably ask for two wives for each clan. But if you push you'll only have to take one wife for each name." She said before realizing Naruto's face had gone pale.

"So I'm gonna have to take two wives. Fuck. None of my friends like me enough to go through that. Plus I don't want any girl to date me just because of my title or money." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes I know this. That's why I am waiting to reveal your Uzumaki Lineage. Though i would start looking soon. It won't be long before someone realizes all your important document start saying Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Prince of Whirlpool." She said, noticing the time. "Okay brat scram. I am giving you a week off to get settled in. The. I'm gonna start sending you on missions. Dismissed."

Naruto nodded, not paying attention as he walked out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was having an argument inside her head about why she defended Naruto as fierce as she did. 'He is my friend. He shouldn't have to be treated like he's nobody'

'**True but you didn't need to get pissed off at Sakura if he's only a friend'** her inner voice said.

'What do you mean? Of course he's a friend.' She thought. The voice laughed

**'Yes. A friend. But you want more. I mean think of what those muscles could do to you'**

So distracted was she that she didn't notice said other blond, also distracted, around the corner. Until they bumped into each other and as she fell back, she was caught by pure instincts.

"Oh hey Ino. Sorry about that. Here" he said as he put her down. "Sorry. I was a bit distracted by something. Are you okay? Your face is red."

Ino blushed, silently cursing herself for not paying attention. "It's fine Naruto. I thought you were busy with an important meeting?" She asked

"I was. I just got out of it. Where are you headed? Mind some company?" He asked. Ino thought about it for a moment.

"Do you mind some company? I need a place to blow some steam." She asked in return

Naruto thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure. You might as well come see my new house anyways. I don't live in the apartment anymore." He said as they walked to his house.

Ino noticed the road they were on. "Naruto where is your house. This road leads to the Old Namikaze clan compound. Nothing else is here unless you go over a block. But that's the Hyuuga Compound." She said.

"I told you Ino. I ran into my inheritance. I found my family. My clan." He said as he unsealed the compound gate shocking Ino. These gates had been closed her entire life and an invisible kinetic barrier kept things from going over the wall. "My new name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Welcome to the Namikaze compound." He said

"You're the son of the Fourth Hokage?!" Ino basically shouted. "Why didn't you tell me last night?" She asked.

"I have many secrets. Some that I cannot reveal and others that will be revealed in time. I had to wait for Baachan to approve it first. The money from last night was from the S rank mission." He explained as he led her inside.

"There are seven buildings in the compound. The one in the center is the master building for the clan head. The two left of the center are for guests. The one directly on the right is the clan office. Where all clan business is handled. The building on the far right is a library." He said before they stopped in front of the longest building in the compound. "And this will probably be your favorite spot. The greenhouse. Before we enter I must warn you the Namikaze clan was known for three things. Jutsu making, speed techniques, and poison. So most ingredients here are not friendly" he said before opening the door. Ino was amazed at the green house and the organization system.

Automatically she could see timer seals that released the irrigation system to water the plants. The flower shop used similar seals for some flowers. Looking closely, she saw that the left side of the green house was a garden for regular and some exotic flowers. And the right side, she saw some plants used for poison when mixed right and a gated area with a warning sign. She couldn't believe the amount of rare ingredients that grew here.

Next she noticed something strange. The entire was very neat and well kept. Not messy and over run like you would expect from an abandoned greenhouse. 'Not abandoned, it just lacked a gardener.'

"Naruto this place is amazing. But how is it so neat. There hasn't been a gardener here in over 15 years." She asked.

"Seals. I'm still learning but I know the seals keep the plants from over growing. The get cut when they're ripe and any that get cut get sealed in the greenhouse inventory. The Storage seals are probably about full so I am thinking about setting up business with your father and selling him the flowers and selling the dangerous stuff to the anbu. After I let you take what you want of course." He said, seeing her face looking at the gated area. "Have you eaten lunch? Come on. I'll make you some and you can tell me why you needed to blow some steam."

Ino was about to say something when her stomach rumbled. Naruto laughed at her red face and was never more happy he sent a clone disguised to refill the fridge.

"So what's got you mad Ino?" Naruto asked as he put on an apron. "And what are you feeling for lunch? I have chicken, beef and pork."

"Pork. Surprise me." She said. She liked the master house for its simplicity. From what she knew and the academy taught the Namilaze clan were nomadic and traveled across all of Hi no kuni. The main house lived in Konoha but most of the clan were always traveling to one of their safe sites.

"So. What's up?" Naruto asked as he started to fry the pork. Ino put a thoughtful look on her face.

"It's stupid honestly. The girls and I went to the hot springs, Asuma-sensie had something to do so he cancelled practice today. So I gathered the girls up and we went for a dip." She started. "We talked amongst ourselves until Fuu brought up our date. She was apparently in town and saw us. Sakura made a comment about you and then made a secondary comment and she was being mean about it." She said as she noticed a bookshelf on the wall. She picked up a botany book as she continued talking.

"I got mad at it. I know I didn't treat you right when we were children but we're grown now. Yet Sakura hasn't changed her outlook for some reason. It made me mad. Especially because we know why you weren't treated well. The fox. " her stomach rumbled as she could smell the food Naruto was cooking. "Fuu stood up for you. And we both left. I was just really mad at her."

Naruto thought about that for a moment. "Well I'm glad you defended me. And I won't ask for the details. You can come over anytime you like if you need too. Just next time you see her don't explode." He said as he put a plate of pork stir fry in front of her. Ino nodded as they fell into a comfortable silence while they ate.

"Hey Ino. I have to do some training. The area behind the house has a tree if you want to continue reading in the shade. Or if you need to go I can escort you?" He said as he put some training gear on and strapped his swords on. Ino was surprised when he took his eye patch off and put a mask on before she could see his eye. The mask was blank with a swirl on one cheek and some waves at the bottom.

"I'll come join you. It's rather nice out today." She said she followed him to the back yard. Its was an open area with a big oak tree near the background. She sat down as she saw Naruto summon to clones who drew their swords. Another set of twenty clones went over to the side and started doing various other tasks.

For the next hour and a half Ino read her book, going back and forth watching Naruto train with his sword, and the clones doing multiple chakra exercises before she decided to do something.

She saw a weapon bench beside the house and walked towards it. She picked up some senbons and a short sword. "Hey Naruto. Mind if I join?" She asked

Naruto nodded and silently commanded the two clones with the swords to dispel.

"No problem. How do you want to do this? He said. Taking off his mask so he could breath and quickly putting on his eye patch.

"Full contact. Taijutsu only. For you at least. I don't heal overnight like you do., she said taking a stance. Naruto nodded as he picked up a rock and threw it into the air and took a stance. Both Ino and Naruto eyed each other down.

As soon as the rock hit the ground Ino put Naruto on the defense as she started to hail him with senbons. Ino smirked as she threw ten in the air after the initial wave and made a few hand seals. "Ninja art: Senbon shadow clone jutsu" she shouted as the ten senbon turned into another hail of hundreds of senbon.

Naruto silently praised Ino for her quick thinking. But senbons wouldn't be enough. He took out his two tantos and took a stance as the first wave approached. 'Two Sword style: First song: Step of the Melody of Death' he thought to himself as he became a blur, and the senbons were being blocked.

Right as the wave of senbon stopped Naruto was forced to backup away as Ino had dashed forward and sliced with her short sword. Naruto, upon landing, had put his tantos up and took a taijutsu stance.

"Come" he said simply. Ino smiled devilishly as she took a stance.

"You should at least ask me on another date before we jump to third base Naruto" she said as she lunged forward. Naruto blocked it with his arm guard before throwing his fist forward, toward her, forcing her to drop her sword to get away.

"I swear. After that incident with my clone and this I believe you're about as bad as Jiraiya." He said. He blocked some more senbons before Ino smirked again, and brought herself forward engaging into a short bout of taijutsu.

Naruto forced her back and was about to open his mouth when he was forced on one knee. He felt his body locking up and beginning to numb. Ino smirked. "So one of your senbons were poisoned. You really are good. Most poisons don't even get to take effect most of the time because the fox usually gets rid of it."

Ino nodded before walking forward putting a kunai to his neck. "Do you yield Naruto?" She said before Naruto smiled. Ino felt three blades slowly rest around her neck as three kage bunshin appeared.

"Do you yield Ino?" He asked as his body slowly went back to normal and he stood up. "Impressive. It took two minutes for the poison to be neutralized in my system. A truly powerful paralysis poison. You really have been studying" he said.

"Where did these clones come from." Ino asked. Naruto had the flat part of the blade against her throat but that's because he was being nice. Had she been an enemy nin she'd have either been dead or unconscious by now.

"I always have shadow clones around me Ino. They watch my surroundings at all times. My invisible security system. " he said. Ino nodded and lowered her kunai. She saw the clones dispel and Naruto turned around as he looked at the destruction, which was minimal in all honesty.

He felt a pair of slender arms slide around his neck and felt a blade on his neck as Ino jumped on his back. "Now I never yielded did I? And you turned your back on me." She whispered in his ear. Naruto shivered slightly at her tone.

"Hai, I yield." Naruto said. He felt the blade leave his neck but Ino stayed on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto, are you interested in dating me?" She asked out of the blue. Naruto blinked at the sudden question.

"Yes. I am. Is that a problem?" He asked. Ino slid off of Naruto's back and sat at the base of the tree she had been at previous.

"I don't know. Why? I've never even given you the time or day when we were children. All I wanted was Sasuke." She said. "Why would you be interested in someone selfish like me?" She said softly.

"I guess you don't remember then?" He asked. Ino gave him a questioning look.

_Flashback 10 years ago_

_Naruto sat on his swing set. The pink haired girl he saw was cute but everytime they made eye contact she glared at him. He sighed. He didn't understand why non one wanted to be friends with him.__He knew the adults didn't like him. And that the adults taught the kids to bully him. But he couldn't tell who to trust and not trust._

_He looked around and saw the nara clan heir again. He was laying in the field why the Akamitchi kid played with a butterfly.__On the other side he saw a group of people with dogs and young boy playing with his puppy. 'The Inuzuka clan'_

_Off to the right he saw a young haired kid with black duck like hair on the back of a teenager, who wore his hair in a ponytail. He saw the fan on the back of their shirt. 'Uchiha clan.'_

_He sighed and got off his swing. As he was walking out he noticed some purple flowers on the ground. He bent over to get a look at them at the same time a blond haired girl bumped into him and knocked him over.__Naruto got up and saw a girl about his age with blond hair and blue eyes. An older blond man wearing a brown trench coat came around the corner. "Ino! What have I told you about running off?" He said._

_Naruto, already on his feet, held out a hand to the girl who accepted it. "I'm sorry daddy. I just knew that those lavenders were around here. Then I accidentally knocked this boy over. I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.__Naruto reacted quickly, "It's okay. I'm fine." He said with a grin. Inoichi looked at Naruto before nodding._

_"I'll be just right over here princess. Don't run off against" he said and walked over to a ninja.__"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" He introduced. The girl giggled at the boys happy demeanor._

_"My name is Ino Yamanaka. And I am gonna run my mommies flower store." She said trying to match Naruto's enthusiasm.__"_

_Flower shop? Why would you want to do that? You could become an awesome kunoichi instead" Narutl exclaimed, which made Ino gasped._

_"Mommy says being a ninja is dangerous. Do you really think I can be awesome?" She asked. Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up._

_"Of course! All you need to do is believe in yourself and train hard" Naruto said._

_Ino pumped both hands in the air. "Okay. But you'll have to train hard too!" She said__Naruto held a hand to his chest "_

_"Of course. Dattebayo. I'm gonna train hard so that way people all over the village will accept me. That's a promise and I'll never go back on my promises."_

_Ino looked at the purple flowers before she picked two of them before tying them in a knot.__"In my clan when you make a promise you tie two flowers together and then we each pull one. So that way we always have a reminder of the promises we made." She said handing one end of the flower to Naruto as they both pulled on it. "It's a promise." She said with a smile.__They played for thirty more minutes before her father came and got her._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto smiled as he pulled out his wallet. "Look" he said. He pulled out some plastic and Ino was shocked when she saw a purple lavender, pressed and sealed. The stem looked like it had been torn.

"I remember that. I also remembee it was at that time I saw Sasuke. Me and Sakura got into our fight about winning Sasuke…" she said sadly.

"I tried to talk to you again after that but you were focused on Sasuke. Said that you were to busy." Naruto said. "Plus I had learned that you were a clan heiress. It's why I focused on Sakura. I figured I had a better chance getting with a civilian Ninja than a clan heiress."

Ino looked away, a certain sadness in her eyes, "then why? After all this time? You still have the lavender. I don't even know where mine ended up." She said.

Naruto smiled a small smile as he sat beside Ino. "I held onto it because I never go back on my promises. It's my nindo, my ninja way. I also always had a hope that if i could beat Sasuke i might get your attention. Don't think that ever worked" Naruto said. "Besides it's all pointless now. You couldn't be with someone like me anyways"

Ino frowned at that. "Why do you say that?" Naruto sighed.

"Because, I'm not only the last Namikaze but I'm also the only royal heir to the destroyed kingdom of Uzushiogakure." Naruto said as Ino widened her eyes. "My full and official title is Prince Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Last Namikaze and crowned prince to Uzushiogakure. That's from my mother's side. Tsunade only revealed my father's side. For good reason to. She's figured once they release my status as prince the council will push me towards the CRA." He said and Ino nodded in understanding.

All the clans were taught the CRA. "They'll force you to take multiple wives." She said.

"Yeah from what I've learned if I can't find at least one wife for each name then I'll basically be forced to become a breeding factory so my clans won't die" he said solemnly. "Besides you deserve someone that can give you their full attention and unfortunately I won't be able too" he said looking away. .

Ino started to giggle. It was small at first but developed into a full laugh. She coughed a couple of times before looking at Naruto. "You're forgetting one thing Naruto. Every girl wants to be a princess." She said with a wink. Though that seemed to go over his head.

"That's the thing. I know plenty of girls would be with me because of the title. But I want someone to love me for me. Not because of some title." Naruto said. Ino seemed to understand that.

"I'll be your princess Naruto" she said softly. It made Naruto freeze, "if the last couple of days are an indicator then you can consider me hooked." She said.

Naruto looked at her, trying to see if there was anything hiding behind her smile. Ino saw this and took Naruto's hands. "Naruto listen. I'm being sincere. Earlier today when I defended you I was way more fierce than I should have been. You are one of the only guys that's treated me right on a date in a long time" she said. "Plus I know what a great guy you are. I understand you'll have another wife but it would be unfair of me to keep all of your love for myself anyway. Besides, princess Ino has a nice ring to it." She said.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He jumped up and spun Ino around before hugging her. "Thank you Ino." He said. Ino smiled and hugged Naruto. He noticed the sun was going down and that damned wind was back but Naruto was warm. She noticed some lilies growing near them and picked two of them up and tied them.

"Here's to our relationship. And for the future, for whatever it may hold." She said as Naruto grabbed one end.

"Here's to a promise of life time. To friendship" Naruto said as they broke the knot. Naruto seemed to notice the sun. "Wow it got so late I didn't even notice. Would you like something to eat? I can cook or we can go out?" He asked.

Ino grabbed his arm and started to drag him inside. "You can cook. But first you're gonna take a shower. Then i am. We both stink." She said while Naruto laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed. For those wondering i have this story very well planned out. So before anyone thinks I'm rushing Ino and Naruto, I have plans.****Anyways till next time. Ja ne****Also i have been told i need to do this****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.****.**


	3. A Foxes Power

**So back at it again with a new chapter. But first some reviews need to be called to attention.**

**OmegaRealism: I have plenty of words to say to you. I'm just not sure this website will continue to let me post if I did so. So here's some that i can say for you. I do not give a shit about you or if you continue reading this story. I post it because I wanted to and because I thought other people would like to read it. I'm writing what I want to write. If you don't like it go find another story to read. No one will affect my story or the way I want it to go.**

**To the Guest: Have the balls to reveal yourself if your gonna flame, coward. Also seeing as its already revealed. Naruto has the bang in front of his because it covers his eye patch. If you actually read chapter one Naruto has a sharingan in that eye. Cookie if you can guess where it came from. insert sarcasm**

**To Both: THIS IS A GODDAMN FANFICTION. IT MEANS IT GOES MY WAY. YES IT WILL FOLLOW SOME OF THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE BUT THIS IS AN AU STORY TO BEGIN WITH.**

**Either read it or don't. Not reading my story isn't gonna stop me from posting more chapter.**

**Also naruto being a prince is very important to the story. So for those who don't like it, oh well**

**To everyone who likes it so far: sorry for not clarifying. This is indeed going to be a NarutoXInoXFuu.**

**Flamers will be dealt with but I promise I will continue posting. I am aiming for three chapters a month until I complete. Maybe more if I have some extra time. I have no idea how many chapters there will be.**

**I do not own Naruto or any other anime I reference.****Enjoy**

"Normal talking"

'_normal thinking_'

"**Demonic/ Inner voice/ summon talking**.'

'**_demonic/ inner voice/ summon thinking_**'

Naruto stood in his new combat gear in the middle of training ground seven. He was wearing his crimson jonin jacket now and had anbu style armor on as well as his black jacket with the words "The Crimson Beast" on the back with a nine tailed fox figure the words. On his face was his blank mask

In front of him, the entire Shinobi council, plus the Elders stood in front of them with three Anbu: Neko, Tori, and Ryu. Tsunade stood in front of them.

"Today we test Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, for his right to stand with Council of Konohagakure. By rule of said council, he will be tried by combat in three divisions of combat chosen by Naruto to best showcase his powers." Tsunade said as the council moved to the side and Neko stepped forward. "The first test is a test of swords. He will fight the Commander of Anbu squad four, Neko. Please prepare yourselves. You have five minutes. " she said.

Naruto nodded as did the cat masked anbu. "So Neko. After all these years, I'll finally get to fight you. I hope you're ready." Naruto said as he did a light stretch. The cat masked anbu nodded while she stretched her arms out.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Naruto. We are some of the top anbu in the leaf village." She said as she slowly drew her katana and took a stance. Naruto nodded as he decided to draw his two tanto blades first.

Tsunade noticed this and walked between the two. "Okay. Your goal is to incapacitate. No severe damage. Begin!" She shouted. The council watched in anticipation but to their surprise the two sword users just stood their ground against each other.

To Neko, this was standard. In a battle of swords the first person to swing was the first to break. She was surprised when she saw Naruto standing there as if he didn't have a care in the world. He suddenly smiled and Neko's instincts went on full alert as she saw Naruto disappear.

She suddenly twisted her body sideways and flipped out of the way of Naruto's blade. 'fast' was all she thought before she too went on the offensive.

Most of the shinobi council was impressed. Most of them had been war veterans and knew their way around the battlefield. To some Naruto seemed to have disappeared before he was instantly beside the cat anbu.

Naruto grinned as he and Neko went through their battle. Swipe here, block there, leap away from danger, lunge back in. It seemed for every hole he found in her form she pushed holes she found in his, causing a stalemate. Naruto backflipped away and sheathed his tantos. Neko also took a step back as Naruto slowly drew his blade. The sheath was an ocean blue but the blade itself was pitch black. As the blade was fully drawn, Naruto took his jacket off.

"It seems we are equal Neko-chan. Shall we start taking this to a new level?" he asked as he held the blade in a reverse grip to his side. Neko nodded as she jumped forward and two shadow cloned appeared in his blind spot.

"Try this. **Konoha-Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai**" she shouted as they all descended towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned as his sword glowed blue and he pivoted in his foot, and arc of chakra appearing in the swing. **"Single sword style: First Song: Dance of the Mercies of Life**" he said.

The council saw a bright streak of light as the two swords collided and passed each other. Both Naruto and Neko stood back to back.

Suddenly Neko went down to one knee as her left arm brace and the left side of her masked cracked before the entire thing shattered, revealing the face underneath.

"So I finally get to see the face under that mask" Naruto said, sheathing his sword and offering a hand to the Anbu. Neko smiled and accepted the hand.

"That was an awesome technique. Where did you learn it?" She asked. Naruto grinned.

"I found it during my travels." He said. Neko nodded before looking towards Tsunade.

"He passes Lady Tsunade. In battle of sword play we are about even. But I believe he was holding back. If it was a real fight I believe I would have lost." She said before bowing and join the council on the sideline.

Tsunade stepped and motioned for the bird masked anbu. "The next test will be a taijutsu test. He will fight Anbu Black Op Lieutenant of Black ops squad Two, Tori. Match will begin now. Same rules as last time. Begin" she said.

Tori, already knowing Naruto was fast, wasted no time closing the gap between them sending a punch straight for his abdomen. Tori wasn't surprised when Naruto blocked and used his momentum to swing a foot around.

Naruto used his arm to block and sent a right hook downward, forcing Tori to back away.

The bird masked anbu took one stance and a deep breath. "**Stepping Dragon: Dazzling Flame"** he said as he quickly jumped into the air and sent his now flaming foot towards Naruto. Naruto back flipped away and was shocked when the foot made a crater on impact. But Tori didn't stop. He used his downward momentum and the impact to quickly bounce forward, both feet now flaming.

**"Stepping Dragon: Repeated Dazzling Flames**" he said. And Naruto was pushed on the defense, dodging and blocking the flaming anbu.

After the fifth kick Naruto decided it was time to act. He ducked under the next kick and pushed chakra to his feet, rocketing him upwards and catching the jaw of the Anbu on his way up.

But he wasn't done. Right as the Anbu started to ascend upwards, Naruto caught the foot of the Anbu and slung him towards a tree. He disappeared and reappeared behind the Anbu and proceed to catch and slam the flying body downwards, making a crater by the strength.

Dust rose covering the two and the council watched with bated breath, as a wind came by and swept the dust away.

It showed Tori resting in the crater, his body armor cracked and his breathing uneven.

Tsunade dashed forward immediately. "Winner is Naruto. Neko, take Tori back to HQ so he can heal." Tsunade ordered. Tori slowly got up from the crater, holding his stomach.

"Ma'am, his reaction and speed are equal to, if not greater than, my own. He also hits like a train." He said, in between breaths. Neko walked beside him and teleported the two of them away.

Tsuande nodded as they did. "The next and final test will be a test of Ninjutsu. It is led by Black Ops 1rst Division Commander Ryu. It will begin in five minutes. Take a little break Naruto." She said.

Danzo was shocked at the progress and growth of what he deemed the village's ultimate weapon. 'He has grown strong indeed. He may be just what I need'

Naruto himself was shocked. 'Division Commander? I'm fighting the third highest ranking anbu in konoha? Jiraiya said they were the only anbu that could spar evenly with sannin level and above. ' Naruto shook his head as he calmed his chakra.

Tsunade, after a five minute break, started the match, "Same rules as the first two. Begin"

Naruto stood ready to face anything. He was not ready for when Ryu took his mask off. Underneath the mask revealed a round face, light purple eyes, and a scar that went left to right from his forehead to his chin.

"Everyone in the village knows you're a chakra power house. And I know damn well I can't beat you in chakra fest. So here's how I will test you. I'm gonna send Justus after you. You either block or defend against them. . Then you'll proceed to use your two strongest jutsu against me." Ryu said in a gruff voice. "Do you understand?" Naruto nodded

Ryu wasted no time. He started a long stream of hand signs and stopped on snake. "**Earth style: capsize monument**." He shouted and slammed his palms on the ground. Instantly the earth started to shake and crack. Naruto tried his best to stay steady but the ground was shaking to much so he jumped in the air. Big mistake.

Ryu was on him immediately, his hands glowing brown**. "Earth style: Lions Song, Rocky Road"** he said as he proceeded to hit Naruto, the glowing brown energy hardening around Naruto encasing him in rock up to his head.

Naruto smirked and poofed away. 'Shadow clone when did he..?' Was all he got as he landed on a formation of seals that appeared below him, and started glowing, and a mist formed and thickened fast, covering the entire area. Naruto's voice boomed all around the fog, making it impossible to detect. Ryu noticed that his entire body went numb when he landed on the circle and he couldn't move.

"**Uzumaki Seal: collateral paralysis**, quite effective don't you think? And now your stuck. Try this on for size" he said as the mist disappeared. And Naruto could be seen holding a ball of fire in one hand and a ball of electricity in the other. **"Spiraling Combination: Flaming Storm Rasengan"** he shouted, dashing forward leaving a trail of lightning and fire behind them.

When the mist disappeared Tsunade noticed two things. First, there was a crowd of ninja standing in the trees watching Naruto. Second, some more anbu showed up. And they apparently didn't get the memo as the five that showed up charged to save their commander.

A thick wall of earth made itself between the commander and Naruto as three of them set to disassemble the complex seal formation. The other two went to defend themselves.

Tsunade let this slide as she wanted to see the damage done by Naruto's new technique. She saw Naruto clash in the wall and an explosion erupted with powerful force, forcing most of the ninja present to use chakra to stop themselves from being sent flying while some weren't so lucky and got swept away by the powerful winds.

Tsuande and the rest of the council waited for a solid minute before a chorus of '**wind style: great break though**' and the fog cleared. The blond slug summoner was shocked to say the least.

There stood Naruto slightly panting but otherwise fine. In front of him, in a crater, was all five anbu on the ground, scuff marks and cracks all round their armor. Standing in front of them was Ryu, on one knee and breathing heavily, his armor completely broken and his entire upper torso was bare and showed signs of severe damage. There was also spots of...scales? Yes definitely scales on parts of his body.

"Incredible. You managed to break my Dragon Armor. Entirely. Damn." Was all he said as he fell over, unconscious.

Tsunade's instincts as a med nin kicked in as she rushed to Ryu and started doing repairs. "Damn" she muttered. She flared her chakra and four more anbu appeared. "Take these men to Anbu HQ. Also send someone to get Shizune."

The Anbu nodded before seeing to the task given to them. Tsunade turned towards the shocked faces of the council.

"That concludes the final test. Is there anyone here who still stands against Naruto Namikaze from joining our circle?" She intoned. Seeing as no one said anything, she turned to Naruto. "Then me be I the first to welcome you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to our ranks. Be prepared. In an hour I will make an announcement to the village in the center of town." She said as she dismissed the council. Hiashi walked up to Naruto.

"That was a fine show Naruto. It seems you've really grown. To be able to take down a Division Commander is no joke." Hiashi said as some other members came up to him. Tsume grinned at the young blonde.

"You've really got some power behind you pup." She said, flexing her nails. "Makes me want spar you myself with Kuromaru." Said wolf grinned beside her. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Thank you. I'm honored to be on the council." He said as the rest of the council came to talk to their newest member.

Choza chuckled as he approached, holding a hand out to Naruto, who accepted the handshake. "I tell you what. I remember you playing with my little boy. To think you'd be the first of your generation to be on the council." He said. Shikaku sighed and muttered something about being to troublesome. Shibi nodded his head.

"Namikaze-san, I do have a question for you. Are you going to retire as an active Shinobi? Or will you have delegate to speak for you, when you are on a mission?" He asked in the calm voice of the Aburame clan. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes. I want to designate a delegate. Master Jiraiya has had me start my own spy network so I will need to keep an eye on it. It's not at a state where it will be self running yet." He said as Inoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Who will you pick then? You are aware that it needs to be approved. By the council?" He said. Naruto nodded again.

"I am aware. It is my hope that Iruka Umino will accept the role." Naruto said. Some of the council members rose an eyebrow but they didn't say anything. "How ever. I must go now. I wish to be prepared for the announcement." He said as he vanished in a small tornado.

**With Ino**

Ino had the day off as a shinobi so she opted to help her mom run the flower shop. It had been two days since Naruto had asked her out. She was surprised that her father had accepted it. All he said was, 'Like I said, treat her right and we won't have a problem'

The girls of course grilled her for information, but Naruto and her hadn't really done anything except hold hands and cuddle. .

Everyone but Sakura seemed to support the relationship. It confused Ino as to why Sakura didn't support them but at the same time said she didn't want to date Naruto.

When she told Naruto this he simply said to ignore her. Ino didn't like not getting an answer but went along with it. Naruto had been treating her like a princess and had given her access to some dokujutsu scrolls from the Namikaze clan archives.

Ino thought herself a decent dokujutsu expert, but when she saw the scrolls she knew she was nowhere near a master's level.

She sighed as she flipped through a magazine catalog. Today hadn't been a busy day, and she was bored. She heard the front bell ring.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Gardens, how can I- oh hey daddy," she said, looking up from her catalogs as Inoichi walked in.

"Hey princess, can't stay long. Get ready. In about twenty minutes some chunin are gonna go around spreading a message. All active ninja are to report to the center of town. Hokage-sama is gonna deliver a message." He said as he went to the upstairs room. Ino nodded as she went back to her magazine. Ten minutes later the bell rang again.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Gardens. How can I- hey Tenten. What's up" she said,already knowing.

"Lady Tsunade has called for a meeting in 45 minutes. Center of town. All active ninja." She said before quickly dashing to her next stop. Ino rolled her eyes but closed the store as she went to get ready. Whatever it was must be big. The only time all active ninja were called was when a village went to war most of the time.

** with Naruto, 40 minutes later**

Tsunade was standing at the podium in the middle of the stage, specially made for this message. She saw Naruto waiting behind the curtains on the side, talking to a cat masked Anbu. She waited, her ninja were filling in as the minutes trickled by.

Naruto, meanwhile, was trading tips back in forth with Neko, who revealed herself as Yugao Uzuki, about kenjutsu.

"I must know Naruto. I use the Crescent Moon style Kenjutsu. Before Hayate-kun died, we studied all forms of Kenjutsu" she said. "After he died I continued studying. I've never heard or seen you're style. What is it?"

Naruto smiled proudly. "It's called the triple sword style. It teaches how to use one to upto three swords at a time. It was made by a master swordsman named Roronoa Zoro. It's about strong stances and quick strikes." He said. "Though I just got that part down. I do better dual wielding my tanto or using my katana. Or mix match. I'm just starting to use three swords."

Yugao seemed interested. "Three swords?! At the same time?! The dedication it takes to master a style like that is extreme." She exclaimed. Naruto nodded. Before he could say anything else they heard Tsunade cleared her throat .

"Thank you all for coming. I have exciting news" she said as the general populace grew quiet. "It has been 15 long years since this village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Defeated by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze"

Quiet murmurs started to form. "I wish for the younger ninjas to take note of my choice of wording. I did not say kill. I said defeat. It is not widely known but you cannot kill a biju" she said causing the murmurs to increase. "You see a bijuu is nothing more than a construction of massive amounts of chakra given a conscious. If you destroy the body of bijuu they do not die. They simply reform. "

"The Yondaime knew this. He knew he could not kill the fox. So he did the second best thing. He sealed it." She said causing an outburst. She flared her chakra and the noise died down. "Yes it is true. The beast was sealed away. I ask that you do not fret. The seal was made personally by the Yondaime. It is, and has been strong for the past 15 years. You may be wondering, who did he choose to seal the giant fox away in? He chose his son" she said as the crowd went quiet again at the revelation that their hero had a son. "I called you here to introduce his son, your comrade, and the newest member of the Council of Konohagakure. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" She exclaimed. This had mixed reactions.

A lot of the older ninja started shouting, screaming that it was impossible. The younger ninja were chatting amongst themselves not believing the hyperactive ninja could be related.

Naruto looked at Yugao with smirk, "showtime, **kunai kage bunshin no jutsu**" he shouted throwing a tri pronged kunai in the air as it multiplied into fifty. The crowd went quiet as they saw multiple Kunai fill the air. The older ninja went wide eyed as they saw the kunai falling. "See ya. **Hiraishin no jutsu**" he said and was gone in a red flash.

Everyone gasped as red flashes started to fill the air in between the kunai before the kunai was gone and single red flash appeared in the stage and showed Naruto.

Tsunade offered the mic to Naruto. He nodded and bowed to her before taking center stage. "Good evening. I know this must be a shock to everyone. It was a shock to me too. I would never have believed I would be related to the man I saw as my hero"

"Yes it's true. He used his son as the container for the strongest bijuu. It makes sense. To any who knew my father would know, he could never ask anyone to give up their child when he could use his own son. I am honored to bear this burden as it is proof that my father believed I could not only hold the fox back but learn to use its power. " Naruto said, for once holding the entire audience's attention.

"I am taking my father's name and taking control of my clan though I am the only one. I hope you give me a chance. Thank you. Hokage-sama, I will see you in your office." Naruto bowed to the crowd before he was gone in a red flash.

Tsunade walked back to the podium.

"This concludes the announcements. Please return to your stations. Dismissed" she said and was gone in a body flicker.

Ino smiled at her boyfriend, knowing this was gonna shake the leaf. Shikamaru noticed this.

"You knew didn't you? Troublesome blondes." He said as their friend group turned towards her. She grinned shyly.

"Yes. I did. He told me when we got together. He wanted me to keep my mouth shut until after the council tested him." She said. Kiba made a fist and had a fire in his eyes.

"So he's the son of the Fourth? No matter. Me and Akamaru are gonna train our butts off to fight him" he said, basically shouting. His energy seemed to affect Lee as well, who also had a fire in his eyes.

"Yosh! Kiba is right! We must all train hard so that we can shine as brightly as Naruto is. My good friend, I would be honored to join you in your training if you would let me. I can not let my eternal rival beat me" Lee said, getting pumped. The jonin senseis rolled their eyes at the banter. .

Except Guy who seemed to be getting pumped as well, "Lee is right. Just because we are the older generation doesn't mean we can skip out on our own training! Come on my eternal rival. It is time to train as well!" He said to the scarecrow ninja. Said ninja was reading a little orange book.

"Did you say something Guy?" This caused Guy to face vault down with tears in his eyes. "Though I do wonder how strong Naruto has gotten over the past four years?" He said. Asume smiled while he lit a cigarette.

"I wonder what he's done to Ino. The past two days we've had training she's really thrown herself into. And she's been staying up late experimenting with her poisons." He said, Kakashi thought about it for a moment.

"Naruto probably gave her access to some of Minato-sensei's Dokujutsu scrolls. He had some pretty dangerous stuff." He said. Asuma sighed while Kurenai entered the conversation.

"She's already decent enough that she has a bounty in Iwa right? Something about being named, 'Konoha's Deadly Rose?" She asked. Asume nodded.

"Yeah. She made something she's labeled Abyssal Poison or something like that. Only had enough for two doses. So she's holding onto to the other one." He said, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Tsunade told her to keep the recipe a secret. It's apparently very powerful."

Kakashi nodded, he heard about that report. "well hopefully she. stays on our side" the others nodded their agreement.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto reappeared in the Hokage's office. He took a deep breath. He hated crowds and public speeches like that. Tsunade joined him not too long after.

"So now that cats out of the bag. You'll need to be careful. There is no telling what Iwa will do when this information reaches them. Old Onoki can be a real hard ass." She warned. Naruto nodded.

"I'm prepared. Now I'm heading to my compound to find my parents journals. I'll see you in three days for a mission." He said as he flashed away in a red flash.

Naruto reappeared in his house and sighed. He walked to his room and quickly stripped to his boxers as he changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. He had just got his shirt on when he heard a wolf whistle.

He turned around quickly, tanto in hand, and took a stance. He dropped it when he saw Ino in his doorway.

"Nice abs Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"When did you get here?" He asked as he walked around her and saw team 8 and 10 chilling in his living room. Ino grinned.

"I few minutes ago. I hope you don't mind but your friends wanted to say hi, so invited them." She said.

"It's fine. Hey Kiba, I thought you guys went on a priority mission? It was supposed to last two weeks" he asked. Kiba nodded and turned slightly more serious.

"We were. Ame has been more active recently and we were supposed to check it out and make sure that they weren't mobilizing on the border." He said. Shino jumped in on the conversation.

"We were making good time but we were attacked by a few A rank missing nins. One from suna and one from kumo. We were doing fine until the S rank Iwa missing nin, Yuno Mishiki appeared." He said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wait hold on. Yugao Mishiki, Iwa's Crazy Diamond?" He asked, Hinata nodded.

"Yeah. Kurenai-sensei caught her in strong genjutsu and told us flee. It didn't last long though. Yuno chased all the way to the edge of the forest. If not for the sight of the village walls she may have caught up to us." She said. "Lady Tsunade took us off the mission and reassigned it to a squad of Anbu."

"Who is this Yuno person?" Choji asked.

Naruto took an orange book iut and found her. "She's in the bingo book. Yuno Mishiki. Classified S rank missing nin from Iwa. Wanted for attempted assissnation of the Earth Daimyo. She has the Diamond release. Very strong subtype earth release. The Tsuchikage even released som medical documents about her. Says here she has Multiple personality disorder. Three personalities. One of them is very homicidal. Her stats are in range of your usual S rank nin." He said.

Kiba nodded his head. "Yeah. Akamaru can sniff out powers. He told me here was off the chart. I'm not one to back down from a fight but that lady was crazy." He said. "Anyways Naruto you good to spar? If i remember correctly you owe me one" Akamaru barked.

Naruto smirked. "Of course dog breath. Let me grab some sparring gear. Ino if you want you can grab your book. Page is still marked. And show Shika where the tree is at. I think he'll like it." Naruto said as he went up stairs.

Ino rolled her eyes but led the crew outside. They all moved to the shady tree while Kiba and Akamaru did some stretches.

Naruto came out of the house wearing some dark red anbu armor with his mask on. He checked the straps on his swords before walking up to Kiba.

"Okay Kiba. Full contact sparring. I'll limit myself to Kenjutsu and Kage Bunshin only. My other ninjutsu is a bit to destructive for this environment." Naruto said. "You can count this as a win if you disarm me of all three of my swords or if I need to use any other ninjutsu to stop you."

Kiba growled. "I think you'll see that me an Akamaru are a threat that needs to be taken seriously." He said with a snarl.

Naruto smirked as he picked up a rock and threw it high in the air. Kiba got on all fours and Naruto drew his tantos.

The rock hit the ground and Kiba was off. He back flipped and landed on all fours as Akamaru jumped on his back.

"**Man-Beast Clone! All Fours Jutsu**!" He shouted as Akamaru turned into Kiba and their features became more feral. The two Kibas threw smoke grenades down and started to rotate. "**Fang over Fang**!"

The two spinning tornadoes started to rampage all over the smoke for a good minute. The two stopped outside the smoke and one of the Kiba's frowned. When the smoke cleared Naruto didn't even have a scratch on him.

"You've gotten better at dodging and moving while blinded. But let's make this a tad bit harder."he said making a hand sign that Naruto recognized. "**Shadow Clone jutsu**." He shouted and two more Kiba's appeared. "You ready? Let's try this again. **Rampaging Fang Over Fang**" he shouted after throwing down more smoke bombs.

All four of them started to rotate very violently, and Naruto noticed as he was dodging the spinning tornadoes were way bigger.

Naruto grinned as he crossed his two swords in front of him. "**Two swords style: Second Song Extended: Lion's Mane Spinning Cross Cut**" he said. He pivoted on his foot and slashed swords outward. The result was a green arc of wind chakra that send a powerful shockwave outward.

The shockwave hit the four tornadoes and sent them all flying backwards, two of them poofing away as they hit the ground.

Kiba sat up and held his head. 'Damn that move had some power behind it. Okay next plan's e thought to himself. He reached into his pouch and threw the other Kiba a red pill. "Let's do this Akamaru**. Man-Beast Feral Transformation**." He said as they both ate the pill. The appearances of the two didn't change much but Naruto did see Kiba's muscles expand just a bit.

"Ready Akamaru? Lets go. **Feral Absolute Fang Over Fang**." He shouted as the two starred rotating again. This time though they were rotating over one another creating a super drill like figure, rushing towards Naruto.

Naruto put one of the tanto blades up and held one in front of him. He moved into a stance that showed he was about to lunge forward. **"Single Sword Style: Second Song: Dance of the Shocking Truth**" he said and his sword started to crackle with electricity and he met Kiba head on. .

Kiba felt the resistance and put every ounce of Chakra he had into this spin. He felt Naruto giving ground. **"Shocking Truth: Stormy Seas**" Naruto said and the lightning around his sword exploded forward, overpowering Kiba and sending and a now normal Akamaru backwards, both unconscious.

Naruto huffed. He didn't mean to put that much chakra into his attack. 'Kiba really has gotten strong. To make me release the second level of that jutsu is outstanding.' He thought to himself as Kiba came back to reality shortly after.

"Damn. You really are strong. I never stood a chance. I'm sorry Akamaru. I didn't mean to get you hurt." Kiba said as he slowly sat up. Naruto offered him a hand up and Kiba accepted it with a smile.

"Okay come on. Now that we sparred let's get you guys patched up." Naruto said as Hinata came up to Kiba and started healing him.

**Unknown location**

A red headed man slowly made his way down a town. He had a very peculiar destination in mind and he felt no rush to get there fast.

'**Are you sure you know what it was**?' A voice said from inside his head.

"Yes Son. Any one who has our blood should have felt it" he said firmly, but calmly. "I do not know what it means but I am going regardless. It's like a whisper in the back of my head. I must follow its directions."

**"Whatever you say, Roshi"** the voice said

"Very good then, Son Goku" Roshi said.

**Another chapter done. Be prepared for a bit more action in the next chapter as Naruto is sent on missions.****So Like I said up top I'm going for three chapters a month. Any other chapters I post its because I had the extra time. Though I start a new job on Monday i'm gonna write as much as I can in my free time. Also I'm writing a second story. So i'm gonna be flipping back and forth between the two.**

**Anyways if you like it leave a review.**

**Jutsu Library.**

**Single Sword Style: First Song: Dance of the Mercies of Life- a technique where Naruto does a single powerful swipe, usually not lethal, that cuts through most material and is used to incapacitate an opponent.**

**Single Sword Style: Second Song: Dance of the Shocking Truth- a technique where Naruto charges his sword with lightning and lunges forward.**

**Single ****Sword Style: Second Song: Dance of the Shocking Truth: Stormy Seas- causes there lighting around his blade to explode forward**

**Two Swords Style: First Song: Dance of the Melody of Death: defensive technique where Naruto enhances his senses to block up to 200 projectiles.**

**Two Swords Style: Second Song Extended: Lion's Mane Spinning Cross Cut- courses wind chakra through the swords. When pivoting swings swords to unleash a devastating shockwave all around him.**

**Uzumaki Seal: Collateral Paralysis- a seal tag that expands when stepped on. When activated it causes a thick fog to form in the immediate area. Any who are caught in the seals area of effect are paralyzed until the seals wear out. Can be broken by extreme****physical force.****S**

**Spiraling Combination: Flaming Storm Rasengan- Naruto holds a fire style rasengan in one hand and lightning style rasengan in the other. When both hit anything physical the chakra spheres become unstable, causing a very intense and very strong explosion.**

**Ja ne.**


	4. Power of Naruto

**New chapter. I write when I have a chance. I'm currently in the process of moving and working a factory job. So I really hope you do enjoy. Now. Onto reviews. **

**To the two people that said Naruto shouldn't have been panting after he beat Try, I've put an explanation in this chapter. Sk read and find out. **

**To Zabzab: this is an AU universe where I'm basically Kami. Naruto speaking latin was a fun thought I had. As for Inoichi, he's not sexist. Every father, and I mean EVERY father, wants their daughter to be taken care of. As a side note I hate sexism with extreme prejudice. **

**To lord 7th: yes Roshi is indeed an Uzumaki. It's one of my own head cannons. And in this story he plays a vital role. **

**Now let me say this. Naruto is at a sannin level. Think when he fights pain. That level. He is not kage strength yet. He will be very powerful by the end of the story but I have to take him slow. Having him godlike right at the beginning makes fight scenes boring. **

**Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews. The more I get, the more motivated I am to write. **

**"**Normal talking"

"Normal thinking'

**"Demon talking/Jutsu"**

**'Demon thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office in full battle attire, minus his mask, ready to be sent out on some missions. Tsunade could see the brat getting impatient as she decided she was going to take her time selecting a mission.

"Okay Naruto. I have an A-ranked mission for you. Some missing nin have been terrorizing a local town near Kusa border. They are using a bandit group to hide themselves. Your mission is to take out the two missing nin, if you can manage to take down the bandit camps as well, then go for it." She said, handing Naruto a brown scroll. "A note of warning. An S class Iwa missing nin is also in Hi no Kuni. Yuno Mishiki. She's in your bingo book. I'd rather you not fight her without someone like Jiriaya or Ryu. Do not engage unless you have to"

Naruto nodded as he read the scroll. "Is this a solo mission? Or will I have a team?"

"Solo. One of the missing nins you'll face has a unique style of fire release that explodes on contact. And no it's not Iwa's Mad Bomber. It's something different. I'm worried that if. I send a team they'll get caught in your crossfire." She said.

"Got it baa-chan. I'll be gone in an hour." He said as he vanished in a tornado, causing the paperwork to scatter and Tsunade to scowl.

"Damn brat." She muttered as she went about trying to clean her office.

Naruto whistled a small tune as he reappeared in front of the flower shop. He walked in and saw Lily behind the counter. "Hey Misses Yamanaka, I hope your day is well?"

Lily looked up and smiled at Naruto, "Naruto, what I have I said about that , Lily is fine. Misses makes me feel old. And my day is fine so far. It's only 9."

Naruto nodded and rolled his eyes, "well then Lily-san, where can I find Ino-chan? I'm about to head out on a mission. Gonna be gone for a couple of days." Lily nodded before pointing behind her.

"She's in the basement working on some of her poisons. Knock on the door before you enter."

"Thank you." Naruto said. He walked in the back and saw the stairs leading down. He also saw Inoichi working hard on some documents and notes.

"Hello Inoichi-san. Working hard I see." He said as Inoichi looked up and scowled.

"Yeah unfortunately. Paperwork is an ass. When the Hyuga clan give you the reigns to yours you'll see." He said, looking back down and continued to write.

Naruto laughed at the poor man before walking down stairs and was surprised to see blast doors. He was even more surprised when he knocked and he heard the door hiss. 'And air sealed? Damn Ino'

He walked in and saw Ino bent over some ingredients and notes. On her table was a pink rose type flower that was closed up, a green root with brown thorns, and a mortar and pestle. Ino looked up and smiled.

"Hey handsome, what's up." She asked taking off her safety goggles, which Naruto just noticed she had.

"Tsunade gave me an A-ranked mission. I'm heading to deal with some missing-nin near the Kusa border. I wanted to let you know." He said.

Ino nodded her head as she went over to a fridge in the corner of the room. "Well that's sweet of you. Thank you. Here take this. It might help." She said pulling out a glass vial full of blue liquid. "I've named it the Elixir of Nine Lives." .

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he put it away in his pouch. "Basically it turns normal chakra into something akin to medical style chakra and super excites it. So it will then course through the body, healing most any nonlethal wounds" she said with pride. "This is one of the final test versions."

"Test version?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The only one problem with this version. It depends on the amount of chakra you have. The greater the chakra the greater the effect. I trying to make a version that will boost your chakra so that you get the most out of it." She said as Naruto nodded. "You can use this version because of the amount of chakra you have already"

"That's amazing Ino. If you can mass produce this and sell it, you would make a fortune." Naruto was amazed. Ino nodded

"Yeah but I'm not close to finishing it. Now hurry up and get packed. The sooner you get back the sooner we can go out on our next date." She said shooing him out of the room. Naruto rolled his eyes but did as he was he told.

He waved to goodbye to the elders and made his way down the street. He needed some supplies.

He walked for about thirty minutes and decided to stop at the Bronze Kunai, he vaguely remembered that Tenten worked here. He saw off to the side, some villagers bowed to him.

Naruto scowled. The village had mixed reactions to the announcement. Some of the hard headed villagers didn't like it and some even out right said that Naruto had tricked the hokage. The other half of the village seemed desperate to keep Naruto loyal to the village, and were being overly formal.

Naruto was glad that his friend group and most of the senior ninja didn't care. He remembered Kakashi coming around and making a comment about Minato being his sensei.

_Flashback_

_"So my dad was your sensei?" Naruto asked. _

_Kakashi nodded his head with a lazy attitude. "Yup. I figured we could get together and I could tell you some stories? He said. _

_"What do you get out of it?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile. "Figured me out already have you? Well your father took my white chakra sabre when I broke it in combat. He said he was gonna fix it. All I want to know is if he ever did. And if he did, I want it back" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. _

_"I'll let you know if I run across it" Naruto said as he continued to train. _

_Flash back end_

Naruto shook his head as he walked in the store. He was immediately greeted to weapons on the walls and shelves full of tools.

"Welcome to the Bronze Kunai. How can I help you?" Oh hey mister popular, what can I do for you?" He heard Tenten say. He rolled his eyes at the small joke.

"I'm going on a mission. I need some supplies. One of your bundles, the extra, should do" he said inspecting a scimitar.

Tenten reached below the counter and pulled out a red scroll. "One extra large supply bundle. 500 shuriken, 250 kunai, 50 ft of ninja wire, 25 enhanced explosive tags, 20 soldier and plasma pills, and 3 fuma shuriken. 3500 yen." She recited.

"Can I get the jonin discount?" He asked pulling his wallet out.

"I already put in the discount. Normal price is 5000 yen" she said counting out the money Naruto gave her.

"Keep the change" the jinchuriki said, walking out and making his way to the south gate. He saw a chunin on guard. 'Ittetsu I believe his name was. New chunin'

Ittetsu saw the blonde coming and bowed, "Namikaze-sama. What's up."

"Not you too. I hate all these formalities." Naruto said with a huff. "You don't need to bow because I'm the son of the fourth." Ittetsu laughed.

"I didn't bow because you were the son of the fourth. I bowed because you were a member of the Council, Namikaze-sama." He said. Naruto sighed.

"Oh yeah. Anyways. I'm heading out on a mission." He said as dashed forward leaving Ittetsu in a cloud of dust.

(With Fuu, Sunagakure)

Fuu sighed as she walked out of her guest lounge. She hated this heat. Damn Tsunade. 'Why couldn't Temari come over. She's already the official Liaison for the village.'

It wasn't too bad. The new Kazekage, Gaara, had set her up in a nice hotel. The air conditioning was nice but it didn't stop the heat from the outside. She growled, already tired of her mission, as she walked up to the Kazekage tower.

She was immediately let in and only had to wait a couple of minutes before she was let in the office.

Unlike Konoha and its round office, the Kazekage office was more squarish, with a perfect view of the village.

Gaara sat in his chair, with Temari off to the side as he watched the green haired girl entered his office. She bowed as she saw them.

"Greetings Kazekage-sama" she said with a smirk. The sand ninja scowled and waved his hands dismissively.

"Fuu, I've already told you. You do not need to bow to me. We are both jinchuuriki. That makes us friends." He said while giving a giggling Temari a mock glare. "So, what can I do for you today."

Fuu took a scroll out of her pack, "Tsunade is wondering if you were going to the chunin exams in Kumo, and if you would be interested in a meeting of all the Kage present. She wishes to make a treaty. With all the Kage present and hopefully bring an end to this endless hostilities."

Gaara rose an eyebrow as he handed the scroll to Termari and waited. "It's an invitation to Konoha after the chunin exams for a talk of peace."

The sand kage nodded his head and smiled. "You can tell Tsunade that I will join her after the exams, regardless of the rest. Business aside I do have a question. How is Naruto? I haven't seen since he came here about a year ago"

Fuu smiled, "He's doing good. He's very strong. According to the rumors and gossip, he shattered Ryu no Konoha Dragon Scale Armor."

Temari gasped. Gaara gave her a look. "Ryu no Konoha is one of the strongest Anbu in the village. S class Shinobi. He's famous for a defensive type ninjutsu called the Dragon Scale Armor. It is the strongest defensive jutsu in konoha. The rumor has it as an S classed jutsu."

Gaara, master of the Ultimate Defense, was intrigued, "How does it compare to my Sand Shield." He asked.

"It doesn't even compared. 14 years ago, probably by his father, the Dragon Scale technique stopped a bijudama sent out by the five tails. The Dragon masked Anbu was completely fine. To shatter it requires a humongous amount of force." Temari explained

"Impressive, It seems my friend did not waste those four years after all." He said before sighing. "It was good to see you as well Fuu, but our business is done and I need to get back my paperwork. I hope to see you in Konoha after the chunin exams."

"Of course Gaara-sama" she said, grinning at Gaara's scowl, "I will be off then. Good day to the both of you." She said walking off.

Temari waited a moment before she turned to Gaara, "What do you think about this peace treaty?"

Gaara furrowed his eyebrows. "It is hard and not at the same time. Kirk just got out of the civil war with the bloodline faction winning, and is in desperate need for allies since the fourth Mizukage cut all ties. Suna is already allied with Konoha. Kumo is neutral but might agree when they see military power the leaf has. Iwa is the oddball. From my own talks with Onoki, he wants change but his council is stuck in their old ways. The only reason we do not have a treaty with them is because his council does not want to be allied with anyone allied with leaf."

Temari nodded, "so at the very least Suna and Kiri will be there, Kumo will most likely be there and Iwa is 50/50. This proves to be interesting."

Gaara nodded while looking at his village. "Interesting indeed."

(**With Naruto) **

Naruto sighed as he exited a small town where his targets were last seen. He ran a mental checklist of his targets.

'A-rank missing nin from Kumo, Zukio Ryuga. 6'3 with brown hair and green eyes. Wanted for abandonment and treason. Lightning release and Fire release. Most notable trait: his sword Kiminari no Okami. Taijutsu and kenjutsu specialist. Ninjutsu chunin. All other skills genin or below. Recommended tactic, long range.'

'Next target: A-ranked missing nin from Suna, Mikaso Ichika. 5'9, blonde with brown eyes. Wanted for Felony arson, murder and treason. Fire release and Explosive release. Most notable trait: explosive release. Used in tandem with tags and bombs. Ninjutsu specialist, taijutsu is upper chunin, all other skills genin or below. Recommended tactic, engage in taijutsu and keep fast'

'So what I need to do is take out Ichika first, right at the beginning of the fight before he can get off an explosive. I'll have to get close and personal with Ryuga. Note to self. Need more long range jutsu. According to the town's folk they have a camp two miles out.'

Naruto smiled when he smelled a faint trace of smoke and as he continued he could see it. He grinned. He tuned his senses and quickly that grin became a frown. He could feel a chakra presence but it was very high. And he felt doton chakr, not katon or raiton.

He hid his presence as best he could and jumped into a tree and looked at the camp. He saw both of his targets on the ground. He also saw a white crystal substance sticking through their hearts.

He also saw a woman looking through a scroll. She had pink hair and purple eyes. She wore a red chinese battle dress with a blue flower design on the side. On her back was a lightning shaped sword with a wolf styled hilt.

'Yuno Mishiki, S class missing nin from Iwa. Nicknamed Iwa's Crazy Diamond. Wanted for attempted assissnation of the Earth Daimyo. Diamond release and doton release. Multiple personality disorder. One homicidal, one calm, one nice. Others unknown.' That's when a thought hit him. 'Didn't Kiba say an Anbu squad was deployed? Damn. They must have been caught and killed. I need to report to baa-chan'

"I know you're there come out now. Or not. Either way I'm gonna have my fun." Yuno said putting the scroll up and looking around. She smiled and threw a kunai. Naruto didn't flinch as it landed next to his head. He cursed but jumped down. "So, more toys from the leaf. Was one squad of anbu not enough. I hope you last longer than the other guys. They didn't even entertain me long and neither did these poor fools."

Naruto looked around, "well you are an S class shinobi. It's no wonder they didn't last long." He said drawing his two tanto. Yuno smiled and drew the sword on her back.

"Well you're definitely cuter than the other ones. When I beat you I might make you slave." She said taking a pose. Naruto noticed swordplay was not her strong suit. Or at least. Not with this sword.

"Sorry I have a girl already." He said taking his stance. "Why are you using a sword? It's obvious you're not a swordsman."

Yuno got a crazed glint in her eye. "Because it'll be fun. Now let's dance lover boy" she said lunging with incredible speed. Naruto knew instantly why she was considered S ranked. She was fast.

He started blocking all of her crazed swings and noticed one thing. 'She has no style. But she makes up for it in speed. You can't block what you can't see.' But Naruto was no slouch.

He saw an opening and parred the sword and took a slash with his other one. She dodged to the side and sent her sword sailing at Naruto face. He cursed and twisted sideways to avoid the flying blade. When he looked back he was met with a diamond covered fist to the face.

His body was sent flying and he crashed through to two trees and made a crater in a third. 'Damn. She's as strong as Tsunade is.'

He growled as picked himself up. He drew his katana and took a stance. Yuno slowly walked forward as her arms were covered in white crystals. "**Earth style: Diamond Armorment: Arm.** Quite useful for fist fighting. Know what's good for sword fights?" She asked as she slowly made a diamond rapierer. "**Earth Style: Diamond rapierer." **

"So you do use a sword. Well then bring it" he said taking a stance with his sword behind him. "**Single Sword Style: Final Song: Dance of the Snow Queen**" he said dashing forward.

Yuno grinned again and dashed forward as well. "This is so much fun" she shouted as she clashed swords with Naruto. As soon as she did a sharp wind, cold as ice, blasted her backwards and cutting her skin as she broke a tree on impact

If she was injured she didn't show signs of it hurting her, nor did it seem like she noticed the blood dripping from her wounds. But what worried Naruto the worst was the maniacal grin on her face as she got up.

"That was fun. I didn't think you would break my diamonds that easy. What's your name kid?" She asked taking a taijutsu stance.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said taking a stance with his sword. 'I need to distract her and get out of here.'

'**you could fight and kill her. You keep forgetting how strong you really are. Even more so when you use my chakra**' voice said from his mind.

'Maybe. But I want some type of back up.'

"So the Fourth Hokage had a son. It'll be fun killing you." She said going through hand signs. "**Diamond style: Rupturing Path**" slamming her hands on the ground. Diamond started to sprout out of the ground heading straight for the blond ninja.

Naruto jumped to the side and cursed when it started following him. He quickly looked around and jumped over to the lightning shaped sword.

**"Two swords style: First Song: Melody of the Dance of Death"** he said as he became a blur, slashing with both swords and breaking the diamond as it grew. He had just finished with his technique as Yuno quickly dashed forward caught him in the gut sending him flying back. Again.

Naruto cursed but held onto the swords as he went back. He backflipped and caught himself. He put one sword on his back and sealed the other one. 'Looks like this is gonna be a taijutsu fight' he thought before he rocketed forward, meering Yuno in lock.

They went back and forth, and that grinned never left her face. After about ten minutes of fighting Naruto decided to up the ante. He sent a strong punch in her guard and sent her skidding back.

He crouched down on all fours as a red cloak slowly formed around him. His eyes turn red with slitted pupils. Ears and a single tail formed behind bim. Yuno, if it was possible, grinned even wider.

"Oohhh. My turn**. "Diamond Style: Battle Armament: Full Scale.**" She said as her diamonds started to form around her entire body and formed into almost knight like armor.

Naruto growled as a second tail formed behind him. "**Bring it" **he said as he rushed forward. He noticed that the armor slowed her down noticeably but gave her extra strength in her punch and made it harder for him to hurt her.

A third tail formed and he back flipped. "**Kagebunshin" ** he said as three clones appeared. They rushed her while the real Naruto crouched down as a fourth tail formed.

**"Remember kit, you need to focus. You may have mastered four tails but if you slip in your concentration then you'll call on to much power." ** Kurama said trying to help control the flow of chakra.

'I know. Now hush.' Naruto replied. He rushed forward at even greater speeds right as Yuno had dispatched the last clone. The pinkette grinned as she blocked the right hook and skidded a few feet back. She inspected the damage done and whistled.

"So you can crack my diamond armor. Too bad you'll need to do more than that" she said while the cracks slowly started to fix itself. Naruto growled and held out both hands to his side.

**"Okay. Let's see if you can stand after this"** Naruto said with both hands held by his sides. Slowly a blue sphere started to form in each hand, one into a spiralling mass of fire and the other turned white with a red tint and started to form into a shuriken. He ran forward, a trail of fire and wind in his path. **"Demonic Spiral Formation: Heat Wave Rasengan" **

Yuno just kept her grin up as more diamonds started to form around her. As the two Justus met each other, an explosion erupted. It's damage could be felt, seen, and heard for miles, and dust and smoke covered the area.

It took a good minute for it to die down. Naruto was topless and panting hard from the amount of chakra he had to use. He looked over and saw the crater where he felt Yuno's chakra. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

Her diamond armor was broken in several places and her red battle dress also showed signs of damage. Her face and body was bruised and cut as well but on her face was that damned maniacal grin. But she wasn't without damage. Naruto could see she was also panting.

"So, you managed to break my armor, congratulations. You're the first person to do that. Ever. So I think I'll give you a slow death" she said, walking towards Naruto, making a small diamond kunai. She froze for a moment before she disappeared.

Naruto froze, his instincts on high alert. He sighed as he felt four people jump behind him. He also couldn't feel Yuno's chakra. He turned and saw team 10, marveling at the war zone that was the forest they had been fighting in. 'She must have run when she felt back up.'

"Yosh, Naruto-kun are you alright? We saw the explosion near by and came to investigate. What has happened here?" Guy said in his loud voice. Naruto ignored him as he turned towards Neji.

"Neji. Can you use your Byakugan? My foe fled when she felt you four approaching. A special type of doton chakra." He said. Neji nodded as the veins around his eyes bulged.

"BYAKUGAN! Yes. I barely see a figure running. She's heading east. Do we apprehend her?" He asked. Guy looked at Naruto, letting him make the call. Said blonde ninja just shook his head.

"No. No point. Besides Guy, I'm not sure if you guys can handle an S ranked ninja yet" he said sitting down to catch his breath. He silently made two shadow clones to collect the bodies of Ichika and Ryuga. Guy sat down beside Naruto and offered him a soldier pill.

"I guess it's Yuno Mishiki then? She's the only S ranked enemy nin that was sighted near here. Our blonde friend here is right. You would be out of your league trying to fight this kunoichi." The green clad ninja said. "Do you need help Naruto-kun. We were just returning from a patrol mission so we are in top shape."

"No but the company back to the village would be-" he started before his eyes rolled and he was out.

"NARUTO/-KUN" they shouted.

(With Roshi)

Roshi was enjoying his time on the small cruiser he managed to get passage on. He sipped some tea as he watched the other passengers carefully.

**"Do we really have to go there? We could be out enjoying some of the finer things in life. For an old man anyways." ** Son Goku said.

'Yes. We've had this discussion a million times. I must fulfil my family's duty.` he replied to the monkey.

"**A family that was destroyed in the second ninja war you mean. I highly doubt any of your family is alive Roshi." **

**'**the old palace will have my answer. The Family Tree Seal should still be active so long as the palace bunker wasn't damaged too badly.' He replied calmly, smiling at some of the kids running around.

**"Stubborn old Uzumaki. What happens if there isn't anyone left?" **

'Then I will follow the teachings my father taught me. Should the Royal family fall and there is no heir to take the throne, then the kingdom must be destroyed and the secrets be buried with me.'

**"I hate the ocean" ** was the simple response.

'And you will live old friend. Look, we are halfway there. See?' He Said pointing out a sign that said,

"Welcome to Kiri"

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He noticed that he was in a field of flowers, a simple log cabin in the middle with a stone garden in front of it.

Sitting in the garden was a man wearing a black kimono. His red hair swayed in the wind and the nine red tails behind him were displayed. Naruto noticed the winds were fierce and howling.

"Oi, Kurama what happened?" He said as the figure looked at Naruto. A gold necklace in the shape of a leaf glinted in the sunlight, etched into it was the word, SEAL. "Why'd you pull me into my mindscape."

Kurama growled. "**That bitch you fought. Her diamonds were coated in a special type of poison. It's not much to handle but some of it scratched the seal. It dissolved some of it. It's messing everything up."**

"What do you mean everything?" He said not understanding.

**"I'll let that bastard over there explain." ** Kurama growled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What does-" Naruto froze at the figure behind him. "Dad? What are you doing here."

Minato Namikaze was indeed standing there and he smiled. "My son, it's good to see you've grown. And you've made friends with the fox as well." He said, pride in his eyes. "To answer your question. When I sealed the Kyuubi inside you, I also sealed a piece of me here so that way if you ever started to lose control or the fox was about to break free, I could save you. And meet you one day. Me being here means the seal is failing."

"**And it's failing fast. I'm trying to stop my chakra from basically ravaging your body all at once. Listen you Namikaze bastard. Whatever you plan on doing, do it fast" ** the fox said, "**it's getting hard to hold my chakra back"**

(**In the real world)**

As soon as Naruto started falling, Guy had caught him. "We're close to the village. Im gonna open my gates and rush Naruto to the hospital. Neji. You are in charge. Get to the village safe. Hurry back. " he said

"Understood Guy-sensei. Hurry, whatever happened to his seal is messing with his chakra coils."

Guy nodded. "**First gate: Gate of Opening: Open. **

**Gate of Healing: Open**

**Gate of Life: Open**

**Gate of Pain: Open**

**"Fifth Gate: Gate of Limits:Open" **he said. With five gates opened, hid skin turned red and he was glowing green. "I will see you in the village" and he was off,vanishing

Neji sighed before making a motion. "Come. We will report to Tsunade-sama." He said as they went off towards the village.

**(With Tsunade.)**

Tsunade sighed and wanted to beat her head in at the amount of paperwork she had. She just put another paper in the complete pile when a chunin busted through her door, panting heavily. She glared.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt but you've been called to the hospital. Namikaze-sama is badly injured and unresponsive." He said causing Tsunade to fly out of her chair. She was met by Guy, which she could tell just got done using his gates.

.

"Sorry Guy, emergency at the hospital. I'm needed there immediately."

"I know Hokage-sama. I was the one who brought Naruto-kun here. My team were just returning from patrol when we felt an explosion. When we got there we saw Naruto alone in what looked like a warzone." He said keeping pace as they started to jump across rooftops. "He told us he was attacked by Yuno Mishiki. Afterward he passed out. Neji informed me that something is wrong with his seal."

"Shit." She said flaring her chakra as two anbu appeared at her side. "Neko, grab Jiraiya. He should be in the archives going over some scrolls. If not try the hot springs. Tori, I need you to grab Tenzo. I might need him. Tell them both its an emergency, and to meet at the hospital. Guy, want you to wait out front for both of them. And to tell them to meet me in room seven, third floor." She ordered as she and Guy made to the hospital.

**(With Naruto, Mindscape)**

Minato looked at the giant fox and sighed. "I was hoping to have some more time with you before I go. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be." He said as he gave his son a hug. "I've seen fragments of your memories. I just want you to know I am so proud of you."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks dad."

Minato nodded sadly as his fingers glowed blue. "**Shiki Fujin: Kessoku(reaper death seal: binding)" **he shouted, slamming down on Naruto's stomach.

Almost instantly the winds started dying down. Kurama sighed as he looked over at the blonde duo. "**Thank god. Your body is done destroying itself. I can sense someone from the outside healing you as well." **

Naruto turned towards the fox. "What's the damage then?"

**"Your coils are very badly damaged, thanks to the amount of chakra that was flooding it. Physically you'll be fine. But your chakra control will need to be brought up to snuff. Your reserves were massively expanded. I believe you absorbed four tails worth of chakra now." ** He said.

Naruto whistled. "Damn. I was at two tails before. What do you think dad?" He said only to notice his dad missing. "I guess he ran out of chaka. Well it was nice to see him I guess. So how long will I be here?"

**"I do not know. The senju woman is currently working on healing your muscles and extracting the poison. I also sense the pervert checking the seal. Beyond that I can't sense anything for some reason."**

"What the hell?"

**(With Tsunade)**

She rushed into the hospital room where a team or medical ninja were bustling around. She caught the head doctor, "give me a report. What's going?"

"Tsunade-sama. He's badly injured. He has multiple bruises and a few broken bones. He also has some mild chakra exhaustion. It appears he was hit with some kind of poison." He explained flipping through some notes. "Ryuk, he's apart of the Seals Division, says that the poison hit the Fourths seal. It's causing major problem with his internal chakra network. None of us are experienced enough with seals to fix the problem."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here" a voice said stepping up next to Tsunade. Said blond smiled seeing her longtime friend. Not to long after a ninja with brown hair came as well.

"You summoned me, Lady Tsunade?" He asked.

.

"Yes Tenzo. Everyone clear. We got this. Tenzo, make a wood barrier around us. If his seals messed up, I don't want any demonic chakra leaking out of this room. Jiraiya, check his seal. I'll handle the physical damage." She ordered

"**Wood style: Harmonic Cabin of the Sage"** tenzo shouted as the three were covered in a wood cabin with seal marks on it.

Tsunade worked quick. Her hands glowing green. "Wounds like this usually heal fast for Naruto. Why isn't he healling?" She wondered out loud.

Surprisingly Jiraiya had an answer. "It means he used quite a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra in his last fight. Who ever he fought got a lucky shot in with a special type of poison. It seems to have hit the stabling matrix in the reverse eight tetragram seal." He said, the last part muttering to himself. He sighed as he reached for a paint brush and ink. "I have to redraw the upper right portion to connect the tetragram seal to the demonic restraint. Probably should redraw another stabilizer matrix."

He was about to start when the seal started to shine brightly, forcing the two sannin to cover their eyes. It lasted for a few seconds before dying down. When they could see again they saw two different things.

Tsunade saw the wounds on Naruto start to fade away at an amazing rate. Jiraiya was more intrigued with the seal. "Minato you clever bastard. You're looking out for your son, even in death."

He saw Tsunade gave him a look as she started to run a diagnostic jutsu. "I don't know the specifics. But there was some sort of fail safe built into the original seal. When it was triggered it basically rewrote the entire seal. It's working just fine. It also appears that his demonic chamra is running through his system fine. How is he on the physical side"

"Well the diagnostic shows that most of the minor injuries are healing fine. His chakra coils are showing signs of repairing themselves as well." She said as she tapped on the wooden cabin. It slowly disappeared, showing a stoic anbu and a concerned Hyuga.

"Hello Lady Tsunade. Is everything all right?" She asked looking over at Naruto's unconscious form.

"Yes. Naruto will be just fine. Tenzo, dismissed. Take the rest of the day off if you want. Jiraiya, go back to the archives. I'm gonna run a few more tests." She said as Tenzi bowed and body flickered away. Jiraiya nodded his head as walked out of the room.

"Never a boring day with you around brat." She said as Hinata stayed to help.

(**With Naruto)**

**Odd. Whatever was blocking my senses is gone. There is a strange man outside and the hyuga girl is here as well. Scratch that. pervert and strange man are gone. The old hag and hyuga are running more tests."** Kurama said.

"It might be that wood style user the old pervert was telling us about." Naruto said, remembering Jiraiya telling him about a ninja that could potentially hold him back if he went to far with Kurama's chakra.

"**Maybe. Hmm it'll be a good couple of days before you wake up. Do you want to train?"** The fox said as he stood up.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Not like i have anything better to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have a plot twist. And I'll give you one hint. "They say your eyes are a window to your soul." **

**Jutsu library**

**Single Sword style: Final Song: Dance of the Snow Queen- Naruto coats his sword in icy cold fuuton chakra and it is released when it hits something. Very strong slash and creates very cold, very strong winds. **

**Demonic Spiral Formation: Heat Wave Rasengan- combines a fire style rasengan with a wind style: rasenshuriken and enhanced with demonic chakra. When they collide it makes a fiery explosion, the wind strengthening the fire. **

**Wood Style: Harmonic Cabin of the Sage- wood style technique that prevents and suppresses demonic chakra inside it's wall. **

**Probably won't be able to write much the next few days but I'll try. **

**Ja ne. **


	5. Kumo adventures, a step closer

**Hello everyone. I am sorry for the wait. I have been working my ass off lately and when ever i had time to write I got hit with major writers block. But here is the next chapter . I hope y'all enjoyed. **

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demon talking/inner voice/jutsu"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto grinned as he looked out of a hotel room. It had been almost four weeks since his fight with Yuno. It shocked him how much he still needed to grow but the loss motivated him to train harder.

The end result of the mission was a technical success. He had the heads of both his targets and the bandit camp was destroyed.

Tsunade even let him keep the Kiminari no Okami as payment seeing as he lost his two tantos in the fight. This sent Naruto to the bronze leaf where he selected a new katana that Tenten's father had made.

It was a normal katana, light green sheath with an almost pure white blade. According to Tenten this blade could channel fuuton chakra better than any other sword. So it was given the name Fujin no Ken.

Though he wasn't the only one motivated to train. Ino had a fit when she learned Naruto was in the hospital. Once Naruto was clear to leave she joined him in his training. She helped him master his new chakra reserves and master his three sword style.

Fuu had also came and helped him with his bijuu chakra. Helping him master his eight tailed state. This caused some teasing from Ino who knew he needed another wife. Fuu was one of the girls Ino liked and wouldn't mind sharing.

Then Tsunade had called for him, Fuu and Kakashi. They were to be her bodyguards for the Kumo chunin exam finals. Naruto didn't mind. Konohamaru was in the finals and this would give him a chance to help the young boy train.

Of course Ino had also teased him about Fuu when he went to tell her goodbye. It brought a faint smile to his lips as he remembered they shared an actual kiss.

"What's got you smiling Foxy?" Fuu asked as she entered the room. The Raikage had set them up in a nice hotel with two rooms. One for him and Kakashi and the other for Tsuande and Fuu.

"Nothing beets. Just happy to be here. I can't wait to see Konohamaru. We just got to wait for Tsunade-baa-chan to get back."

Upon arrival Tsunade had sent Fuu and Naruto to check into the hotel while she went with Kakashi to greet the Raikage.

"Don't worry Naruto. You'll get your chance. I just hope we get to see some good fights. Maybe even spar with some Kumo ninja. I hear the Nibi Jinchuuriki is strong. I think it was Yugito Mii?" Fuu said.

"No beets. It's Yugito _Nii_. With a N. And she's a jonin from what Jiraiya-sama told me. Also a fully realized jinchuuriki. It'll be fun to spar with her." Naruto said as Tsunade and Kakashi entered the room.

"Okay you two listen up. The finals are taking place in a month. They got pushed back because of some problems with Lightning Daimyo. I might end up going back to Konoha until near time but that's up for debate. Look you can go to the training fields if you want, just destroy them. Naruto" Tsunade said

"Thanks Baachan." Naruto said as he jumped out the window.

"I think I'm gonna walk around for a bit. Stay safe Tsunade-sama" The mint haired jinchuuriki said as she walked out of the room.

(**With Roshi)**

"So you need passage to the old Uzushiogakure Islands?" A fisherman said.

"Yes sir." Roshi said, pulling out some money.

"I mean it's on the way. But the island themselves are protected by the whirlpools. Can't get by them."

"I have a way around the whirlpools, you just have to get me ad close as you can," the redhead said.

"It'll take about four days to reach. 1000 ryo."

Roshi nodded and handed over some money. "Thank you sir."

**"If old man Onoki finds out where you went, he will hunt you down."** Son Goku said

'And if news about Deidara joining a group of S ranked criminals is true then I'll be hunted down anyways. Seeing as they are after you Son Goku"

"**True. I don't know if you could win against them by yourself. Hell not even Hans could."**

'Which makes this journey even more important. I need to reach the kingdom. The Ten no Buki-Ko (Heavens Armory) should still be intact along with Family Tree Seal.' The older ninja said as the boat started to drift forward.

**"So what happens if this bunker armory thingy was destroyed? What will you do then?"**

"See if I can reactivate the old defenses. It took the force of three armies to breach the outer barrier. It should hold out most S ranked ninja. And if not activate Arashi-sama's final seal."

"**I see. Well then let's hope this journey brings forward fruit."**

(**With Naruto)**

Naruto was making his way to the training fields. Konohamaru and his team had left to go and train in. 'Let's see, It's Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Mogie. Hanabi would be the close range fighter, Kono would be the mid to long range fighter and Mogie is the medic of the team.'

He reached the fields and saw three people resting. A dark skinned redhead, a dark skinned white haired guy, and a pale woman with blond hair, cold eyes and rather sizable assets.

They all seemed weary when they saw him. The blonde haired chick stepped forward. "What can we do for you, leaf-san?"

Naruto stopped in front of them and bowed. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said.

The dark skinned girl jumped up, suddenly full of energy. "Wait. Namikaze? As in the son of the fourth hokage? I heard about you. Rumor is you fought Iwa's Crazy Diamond to a stalemate."

The blonde woman scowled. "Where are your manners Karui. So uncool. My name is Samui Nii. She is Karui and he is Omoi. I suppose you're here for the chunin exams?"

Naruto shook his head. "Actually I was apart of the detail that escorted the Hokage here. I'm a jonin."

"Seriously? A bodyguard?" Karui practically shouted.

"Yeah. Why don't you ask the one in the tree. She knows." Naruto said with a smirk.

This left the three in front of him speechless as a woman jumped down from a tree. "So you detected me" she said.

"Of course. You may be able to hide from most people but us jinchuuriki can sense each other pretty easily." Naruto said. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. At your service"

Instead of replying Yugito pulled out an orange book. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The Demon of Konoha. Jonin of Konoha. Labeled as an A class ninja in Kiri and an S class threat in Iwa with a note to be cautious if engaged. Supposedly did and completed an S rank mission by himself at the age of 14. Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu specialist. Fuin jutsu starter master level one. High level control over bijuu chakra but not fully realized." She read off.

This left the three kumo nin shocked. Naruto grinned. "Yugito Nii. Hellcat of Kumo, jonin of Kumo. Nibi Jinchuuriki, fully realized. An A class ninja. Taijutsu specialist. Ninjutsu high. Fire and Lightning release."

"So you know who I am" Yugito said.

"I try to keep tabs on all the Jinchuuriki. I actually wanted to spar against you while I was here." He said. Yugito grinned.

"If you want to spar, you'll have to beat my students first. There teamwork is legendary." She said as all three of her students pulled out their swords and took a stance.

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Give me a good warm up." He said as he pulled all three of his katanas out. He held the Wolf blade in his right hand, his mother's blade in his left, and the Fujin in his mouth.

"Is he really going to fight us like that" Karui asked quietly. Samui scowled again.

"Killer Bee sensei uses 8 swords Karui. Don't underestimate him" she said.

Yugito picked up a rock off the ground. "Ready?" she said and threw the rock up. As it hit the ground, the three of them shot off instantly.

Naruto was slightly impressed at their formation. He crouched down right as Omoi reached him. **'Three Sword Style: First Song: Burning Desire'**

To the team of sword users it happened almost instantly. Naruto had crouched down and his swords started to glow in fire chakra. He then sped past the three of them swiping with all three blades. And somehow all three blades caught one of them as they each fell to one knee.

Naruto straightened himself as he sheathed the three blades. "So Yugito-san. May I have that spar now?"

Karui shot up, fire in her eyes. "How'd you do that? I barely saw you move."

"I'm just fast Karui-san. And nice. If I wanted to, all three of you would have much worse than a surface scratch." Naruto said.

Yugito was impressed at the display of speed. 'He took them out with a single strike'

**"It just means he's strong kitten. Not that I'm complaining. Do you see that body? If he plays a little rough then you need to claim him."** Matabi, the Nibi said.

Yugito blushed and scowled. Naruto grinned as he pulled the lighting sword and it started to crackle. "Ready Yugito?"

"Samui, referee please" Yugito said as she crouched down and her nails became claws.

Samui nodded and stood between the two. "So Yugito, any rules?" Naruto asked

"No fatal blows, no highly destructive ninjutsu and no maiming" she said. Naruto nodded as Samui brought her arm up.

"Hajime" she said and the two launched at each other.

Off two the side in the trees At chuckled as he gave Tsunade money. "It seems you were right Hokage-dono. It didn't take them long to find each other."

"Of course not. Naruto attracts strong ninja like flies. Would you like to make a bet on who will win?" The blonde woman said.

"No. Naruto is very strong. His fight against Yuno Mishiki proved his strength and even earned him the nickname Demon of the Leaf. I'm confident in Yugito's ability but it will be a close call" Ay said as they watched Naruto and Yugito clash

Back with Naruto, he grinned as Yugito started to take things up a notch. So far their battle was primarily taijutsu vs kenjutsu. It was an even match, Naruto being faster but Yugito had greater agility and flexibility.

Yugito backflipped away and when she landed she started to throw bolts of lighting at Naruto. "**Raiton: Gaien"**

Naruto pulled his katana to his side and crouched down. "**Single Sword Style: Song of the Shocking Truths"** He lunged forward, yellow lightning traveling across his blade as he slashed through the bolts hurtling towards him. He neared Yugito and smirked, slashing towards her waist. "**Stormy Seas" **

Yugito cursed as she saw the blade start glowing. She tried to jump away but was caught by surprise when a seal formation appeared under her and she couldn't move. The next instant an a small explosion of lightning went off.

"What was that seal formation under her feet? I assume that's what stopped her from dodging that attack" Ay asked. Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't the faintest clue Ay-dono, I only know that it was an Uzumaki invention. Quiet effective." She responded.

"Ok, but when did he place it? They've been locked in a close quarter combat the entire time."

Tsunade chuckled, "You fell victim to target tunnel vision. You were so fixated on their fight you forgot to keep an eye on your surroundings. Naruto is a master of the Kage Bunshin. If you can see Naruto then he has at least four clones watching you. It's his invisible security network"

That's when Ay extended his senses. He felt something near him and started looking. He finally landed on a pebble and narrowed his eyes. "Indeed" in place of the pebble was a blonde haired ninja.

"I really would like it if you didn't reveal all of my secrets baa-sama" the clone said, "But she's right. Yugito fell victim to TTV as well and didn't notice one of the other clones place the seal down"

The smoke cleared and Yugito covered in a red cloak, her pupils turning slitted and red. She got up and growled. "**Okay, time to get serious," ** she said.

"That's enough, Yugito. If we continue at this pace we'll level the battle field" Naruto said sheathing his blade. That's when brown haired kid zoomed through the field and tackled Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-san, that was cool! You've gotten really strong" Konohamaru shouted. Naruto chuckled at the energetic kid. He looked back and saw Ebisu and two girls coming.

"Yugito, we'll spar later, it's been fun." the blonde man said bowing to Yugito and the chunin. "Ebisu-sensei, Moegi-chan, Hanabi-chan. It's good to see you"

Ebisu grinned, "All I ever did was teach you Water walking Naruto, no need for the sensei. Besides, if the reports are true then you are way stronger than me. That was a nice display you put on."

"Well that was an accident, I was actually looking for you guys. Thought I could pitch in and help with training"

Ebisu had stars in his eyes. "Of course you can help. There's tough competition this year."

Naruto nodded before looking towards the group of Kumo nin who were talking quietly amongst themselves. "May we borrow this training field Yugito?"

The older blond ninja thought about it. "No, this is where we train daily. But training grounds 13 is free most of the time. It's around the corner near the end of the lake"

"Thank you Yugito" he said and bowed as did Ebisu. "Come on guys let's go" and the group was off.

"He is intriguing Tsunade-dono. Worth keeping an eye on. You, clone take this back to the original. When you get stronger I would love to test your raiton." Ay said.

The clone nodded before dispersing. "Indeed Ay-dono. Now where's the nearest bar. I need a drink."

Yugito shook her head before looking at her team, "Well back to it. Come on" She said as she charged her team.

(**With team Asuma}**

Asuma smiled as he saw his team training. Shikamaru was training his shadow needle technique by trying to increase the number of needles he could make and control. Choji was practicing his expansion technique while limiting the total amount of chakra he used in each expansion.

This was normal for them. Doing exercises like this increased not only their chakra control and skill but also helped with stamina training. It was Ino's training that wasn't normal. She was sparring with him, trying to increase her overall stamina.

What bugged Asuma was the fact that she seemed to be moving more slowly than normal. He blocked another poison tipped senbon with his trench knife then side stepped her kick. They had been sparring for the past forty five minutes and Ino was panting heavily.

"Okay team take a breather for a moment." He said. Like normal Shikamaru basically just dropped on his back and started to watch the clouds. Choji went and sat beside him eating some chips.

Again, unlike the norm, Ino nodded and went over to the pond in their training field and sat down on it, meditating. 'What's gotten into her?' he watched her for a moment. He noticed some of the water moving around her, slowly. 'Suiton control?'

"Hey Ino, come over here for a moment." He said as he sat on a log. It didn't take long for her to sit in front of him. He pulled out a canteen and handed it to her. "Here. You seem more motivated than normal. I'm not sure if you noticed but we were sparring for about 45 minutes closing in on 50. Plus your using some kind of weight training and elemental control, what's up?"

"Close Asuma-sensei. It's actually gravity seals and resistance seals. Naruto-kun gave them to me. I'm only on the first level of each but they are working." she said. Asuma whistled.

"That's some intense training right their. Most ninja can only handle one at a time. How many did he give you? And how much do they weigh?"

"Let's see. I have three gravity seals in total, one on each arm and one on my torso set to x2. So around 100ibs total. Then I have two resistance seals, one on each leg. They increase the air resistance around that area by 15%. It's tough but it's working."

That threw the bearded jonin for a loop, "I am also practicing my water manipulation for the jonin exams. Being a clan heiress I really only need proficiency in one elemental nature and my clan jutsu but I'm hoping to pass with my suiton and dokujutsu."

"Damn Ino, what made you kick into a new gear?" He asked.

"Naruto-kun. He's so strong now. Back in the academy he was so weak. Now he's easily one of the strongest ninja in the village. Plus he's now being respected by some of the villagers. It's inspiring. " She said as she got up. Asuma smiled as he remembered the words of his father.

"_All it takes is one spark to ignite the Will of Fire. It is up to us as the older generation to make sure the next one is ready. That is our job as teachers. Remember that well when you decide to take on a team, Asuma"_

Asuma got up as well and stretched. "Okay then Ino, let's get back to it. Come at me like you mean it and don't stop until you are about to drop" He said as he pulled out his training trench knives. "Today will focus on your stamina, tomorrow I will find you a trainer for your water release. OI, Shikamaru, Choji breaks over."

(**With Naruto, field 13)**

"Okay first things first, do a couple of laps around the field while me an Ebisu talk" Naruto said. The three genin nodded as they took off. "Okay so tell me about the team dynamics"

"Hanabi, as a Hyuga, is the close range experts. She's very adept in the gentle fist and her Byakugan is strong. She is trying to learn Kaiten and the 64 palms but it's slow progress. Konohamaru is the ninjutsu user plus the support coverage. He is in the process of learning Sandaime-samas taijutsu with the Monkey clan. His taijutsu is nearly on par with Hanabi's which allows him to back her up in close range combat if needed." he explained

"That leaves Moegi. She's been training with Shizune in medical ninjutsu. Plus she dabbles in genjutsu as well. She stays in the back. Konohamaru sticks in the mid range so he can back up Moegi if needed. " He finished

"What's the competition like this year?" Naruto asked.

"Tough. Very Tough. We are the only Leaf team in the finals. On the flip side we are also the only full team that made it. They're 16 contestants, 4 rounds. 3 leaf nin, 4 Kumo nin, 3 Iwa nin, 3 Kiri nin, and 3 Sun nin."

"Any problems?"

Ebisu thought for a moment. "Plenty of the genin have challenged Konohamaru for being a Sarutobi and likewise for Hanabi being a Hyuga. Luckily Kumo isn't interested in the Byakugan. But the Iwa genin aren't playing around either, one of them proclaiming that they will Konohamaru if they get a chance."

"Okay then. Let's get to training" Naruto said with a grin as the genin got done with their laps.

(**With Roshi, a week Later)**

"This is as far as we can take you. If get any closer the whirlpools will over take us" The captain said. Roshi nodded.

"Thank you very much sir. I will handle it now" He said as he jumped over the ship and landed on the water. He slowly approached the swirling masses of water and did some hand signs. "**Uzumaki Seal: Break" **He said and slammed his hands on the water, a seal forming and extending to the edge of the whirlpool. When the seal hit the tip of the whirlpool, the water lit up in seals.

The captain was amazed when he saw the whirlpool seemingly just stopped. He saw the redhead shinobi speed off past the new entrance to the shoreline in the distance. Just as quick as it stopped the whirlpool formed again, like it never went away to begin with.

Roshi smiled when he saw the island growing bigger as he approached. "**So you made it, do you even know where you are going?" **the tailed beast asked.

"The armory should be in the castle. That big building off in the distance. " Roshi said, looking at the destroyed remains of a castle. "**How do you know the armory is still standing?"**

"My father told that if the castle was to be breached the Armory and Treasury were to be sealed shut and hid so the enemy would never find it. From what I learned in the Iwa Archives, they weren't found. Hopefully they still stand." Roshi said as he walked through the now ghost village.

His smile turned into a soft frown when he saw the damage and a few skeletons "The Uzumaki clan should have never been destroyed" He said as took off his Iwa head band and put it away.

(**With Naruto, at the training field 13)**

"Three weeks until the this week I am going to assign a clone with you and you will be working on your Gentle Fist. Konohamaru, I am also assigning you a clone. You will work with Ebisu and my clone on your katon and doton release. Moegi, you are going to work with me. Understood."

"HAI" the three chorused. Ebisu smiled at the scene, 'Minato-sama, you should be very proud of your son right now.' In the past week Ebisu basically let Naruto run the team training, which was primarily stamina and exercises.

"Okay Moegi, I wanted you for a very specific reason. Can you guess why?" Naruto asked.

Moegi looked down, slightly ashamed, "Because I am the weakest" she said softly. Naruto smiled softly.

"Wrong. You are the most versatile and have the greatest potential out all three of you. Kono has the Sarutobi style, Hanabi has the Gentle Fist. They both have project paths. Hanabi wants to help Neji and Hinata change the fate of the Hyuga clan. Konohamaru wants to become Hokage. What is your dream Moegi?"

"I want to become strong. Strong enough to protect my friends." She said, a sad look in her eyes. Naruto understood. Udon had been killed right in front of her during the sound invasion.

"Okay then. Being a medical ninja and genjutsu mistress is nice but you need a bit more. Something to fall back to if genjutsu fails. And I have just the thing" Naruto said as he brought out a slip of paper. "Chakra paper, I am going to teach you a couple of things Moegi"

Moegi nodded as she channeled her chakra into it. Naruto watched as the paper went wet on one side and then turned to dust on the other side. Then it did something unexpected causing Naruto to grin.

"Now this will be fun" he said

(**Three weeks later, one day before the exams)**

Naruto smiled at the team. They were trying to fight Fuu who joined them in week two. Moegi was now using two tanto blades and Konohamaru now had a familiar named Enja, the son of the Monkey King Enma, who could turn into an adamantine staff. They had been fighting for thirty minutes and their progress could be clearly seen.

"That's enough." Naruto said, "Moegi go ahead and heal whatever scratches and bruises you got." Naruto said "Then come here so we can discuss tactics."

The three nodded. While they talked and started to wind down Fuu walked over to him. "So Foxy-kun, I see being a sensei worked. These three children are definitely chunin material. So we still gonna have this super important conversation tonight?" She asked

Naruto shook his head, "No, when we get back to Konoha. For now, Ebisu did you get your information?" Ebisu nodded his head. "Yes, I got information on Konohamaru's opponent. It's all I could get."

The three genin ran over to Naruto who motioned for them to sit. "Okay. me and Ebisu did some recon and got some info from your opponents. Plus my friendship with the Raikage has let me get access to the tournament roasters. The order has been randomly generated. This comes with some bad news" Naruto said, displaying a paper with the tournament brackets and pointed to a section. "Moegi, if you and Hanabi win your matches you'll be facing each other in the second just keep a straight head and do your best okay?"

Ebisu jumped in, "Konohamaru your first opponent is a Kumo ninja. Yamagato Kosho. He uses a sword over taijutsu and primarily sticks to up close combat. Keep your distance with ninjutsu and you should be just fine. Naruto,"

"Hanabi your opponent is almost opposite. Iwa kunoichi named Asari Yasujiro. She sticks to her doton ninjutsu. She has a high chakra capacity. So when the match starts rush her. Moegi you have the toughest starting opponent. Suna ninja name Kayama Toyozo. Ninjutsu/taijutsu fighter. He uses futon ninjutsu to enhance his taijutsu. Which most likely means wind blade. Keep your new abilities to yourself and stick with genjutsu. Just don't stay in one place. Futon means he can fight at any range. Understood."

The team nodded their heads. "Okay go get some rest. Put on a good show okay guys?" Naruto said.

(**With Roshi**)

"**Roshi I don't understand, you've been here for three weeks. Why haven't you gone to the castle?"**

"Because I am looking for relics. I've found two. Plus i am looking for anything salvageable. Not much but more than most people would assume, Son." Roshi said. "But I think tomorrow i will search around the castle."

"**About time. I don't like being here" **the demon monkey said.

"I know Son. let's go by the forest. I think I saw some deer running around. It would be nice to eat venison tonight" Roshi said as he rushed towards a small little forest area that had grown.

(**Unknown Cave)**

Nine figures appeared on the tips of the fingers on a statue. Each one was a dark ethereal color. One of them had purple eyes with a ripple pattern in it. "Status report Sasori? Deidara?"

A man hunched over spoke, "The Ichibi is in Kumo right now, as well as the Nibi, Nanabi, Gobi,Hatchibi, and Kyuubi. They are there for the Kumo chunin exams. I do not advise going there. All five kage are going to be there as well, for the first time in a while."

A man with red spinning eyes spoke up as well, "Agreed, I also heard Jiraiya of the sannin will be there."

A man with long hair and a weird gadget over one of his eyes spoke up, "I approached my former teammate. But Yuno rejected the offer and tried to kill me in the process. But knowing her I highly doubt she'll be a problem for us. She just wants to go around and fight strong people."

"Hidan, Kakuzu anything to report?" the obvious leader asked

A man with a three bladed scythe spoke up. "Yeah the fucking turtle was spotted by a lake in Kiri."

Another man with green eyes spoke next. "The Yonbi has been rumored to have traveled through Kiri but the trail goes cold there. He probably boarded a boat and traveled somewhere else."

The leader closed his eyes in thought. "Itachi, you and Kisame meet with Kakazu and Hidan near Kiri. subdue the Sanbi and seal it in an object that will last until you get here. I want you back here in two weeks time. That is when we will seal away the Sanbi. Deidara, Sasori. Keep an eye on the chunin exams in Kumo and keep tabs on the jinchuuriki. If one of them leave Kumo and they are vulnerable then capture them. But under no circumstances are you to enter Kumo? Understand. Dismissed"

All but the leader and the single female member disappeared. Not to long after wards a man wearing an orange mask appeared. "How goes things Nagato?"

"Six jinchuuriki are present in Kumo but so are all the Kage. The Sanbi has been sighted and will be taken care of. The trail for the Yonbi has gone cold. I will send zetsu to Kiri to look for clues. We have still not located the Rokubi." Nagato said. "What about you Madara? Have you made any progress?"

"Do not question me. Just do as I say and you will have your peace boy. I will locate the Rokubi. Keep me informed if anything happens." and the man was gone.

"Do you trust that man, Nagato? I do not know why we haven't killed him yet." the blue haired female said.

"Patience Konan. Madara's idea of peace is clearly different than mine. Once we have the bijuu and their power we will kill him. No need to rush when he has no idea. Send a message to Zetsu. I want the Yonbi's location by the end of next week. Before we seal away the Sanbi" Nagato said and he was gone as well. Leaving only Konan.

Said female had a soft look in her eye, "Is this really the path Yahiko wanted?" she questioned to herself. It wasn't long afterwards she was gone to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay i hope yall like this chapter, next up we see team Konohamaru in action. And some romance in the next chapter. As a heads up if yall are reading Stories of Leaves and Rock. it is getting a name change. Its new name is "A Story Set In Stone" **

**Anyways I hope yall enjoy and i will be writing as fast as i can.**

**Ploytoid signing off. Ja ne**


	6. Kumo Exams

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter. Read the authors note at the end please. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

"**Jutsu/Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konohamaru grinned nervously as his team was waiting in a deep stadium with the stands full of people from all over. All 16 genin were present and waiting for the five kage to show up. Hanabi noticed this and put a hand on his shoulders.

"Calm down Kono-kun. It wouldn't do well if your competition saw you nervous." she said cooly, eyeing the Iwa genin glaring at them. Mogei nodded and adjusted one of her tantos.

"Hanabi-chan is right Konohamaru. We need to stay calm like Naruto-sensei said." she said. All the conversations soon quieted down as a commotion came from the kage boxes. Everyone stood up as all five kage, in the official robes, appeared. This was a momentous gathering as the five kage hadn't been gathered like this since the ending of the last war.

The Raikage made a motion and the other four sat down. Konohamaru could see each kage had bodyguards and was confused when he didn't see Naruto.

"Greetings. And welcome to the Kumo Chunin Exams Finals. For many years each of the five great villages would host this event to showcase the power of the new generations. This year I can proudly say that we have promising candidates from all five villages." Ay started. "We will begin immediately. The exam is very simple. Mizukage-dono, Kazekage-dono, if you would please"

Gaara and a red headed woman stood up. Mei went first. "This year it is a four round tournament. The contestants have already been lined up and will fight one on one until they can not fight or are deemed unable to continue" she said as Gaara spoke.

"Though it is tournament style do not think winning will make you a chunin. We will be watching the entire time. Perform to the best of your abilities and show you are chunin material. You can be eliminated the first round or the last but it is your performance we will evaluate not the overall tournament itself." He said. Ay nodded and took over.

"So do your best even if you are outmatched. This year we will have two proctors. The first is Yugito Nii, jonin from Kumo and fully realized Nibi jinchuuriki." Ay said. From the rooftops Yugito jumped down and landed gracefully. "The next proctor is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jonin from Konoha, Kyuubi jinchuuriki." Naruto grinned as he landed next to Yugito and looked over the genin. "I will now be turning the exams over to our proctors. Get it going you two."

Naruto took a step forward. "Okay when we call your name come to the center of the field, the rest of you go to the waiting stand over to the side." he said.

"Naruto and I are the proctors. By the power invested in us by the Raikage, we dictate how this goes. If we tell you to stand down you stand down. Each of us will referee a match. Naruto will go first." she said as she jumped back letting Naruto take center stage.

"Okay first match. Will Konohamaru Sarutobi of Konoha and Yamagato Kosho of Kumo come forward." he asked. The blond jonin saw Konohamaru walk forward with another genin. He was around Kono's height , 5 '6, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore the standard kumo attire with a short sword on his back. He had a very energetic demeanor.

"Okay the rules are simple. Anything goes. We don't condone killing but you wont get in trouble should an accident occurs. The match is over if you are unable to fight or if I deem the match to be over. Be warned, I will stop killing blow if I see one. Understood?" he said as both nodded. "Good. begin" he said and back flipped away.

Yamagato immediately drew his sword and grinned. "Sarutobi eh? I hear you guys have good taijutsu and ninjutsu. Let's test that" he shouted as he dashed towards Konohamaru, who held a kunai in a defensive posture.

As the Kumo nin approached Konohamaru threw smoke bombs down covering the area in smoke. Everyone held their breath as they waited. Soon Yamagato ran out of the smoke as it cleared, revealing that Konohamaru disappeared.

"What?" he asked scanning his surroundings. There was a huge tree and boulder to hide behind as well as a small lake. "Where are you?" he shouted.

Konohamaru took a deep breath as he sat behind the boulder. 'Damn he's fast. I didn't think I would have to resort to the smoke bomb diversion so soon. Okay. I need to act quickly.. Okay first up, **Shadow Clone jutsu'** he thought as a second Konohamaru appeared. They both nodded as the real Konohamaru began a sequence of seals while the other one jumped over the boulder and rushed the kumo genin.

"There you are," he said, charging towards Konohamaru. The clone began displaying impressive footwork, avoiding the sword. "Dammit stand still" he shouted.

"Sure, i'm just the distraction anyways." the clone said , allowing himself to be hit, dispelling. The real Konohamaru appeared from behind the boulder and finished his hand signs, landing on tiger. "**Fire Style: Grand Field Explosion" **he shouted launching a huge amount of fireballs from his mouth that exploded when it hit the ground.

When the smoke cleared Yamagato was in a small crater with burns. Naruto appeared in the middle. "This match is over, Winner Konohamaru Sarutobi from Konoha." he said picking up Yamagato and taking him to the infirmary.

Yugito appeared as well, "Will Mita Atshushi of Kiri and Chiba Junzo of Iwa please approach" she asked as both contestants appeared. Mita was a small girl, standing barely over 5 foot and wore a blue mini skirt with shorts underneath and a pouch on her right thigh. Her purple hair was kept in a bun with two long senbon.

Chiba was wearing the standard Iwa uniform with a sleeveless arm. Except he wore metal bracers on his forearm. He had black hair and arrogant black eye. "The rules are the same as last time, understood? Begin"

"Okay little girl try to keep me entertained. And if you can't do that just give up. I have no time for weaklings like you." he said with so much arrogance in his voice that Yugito wanted to slit his throat.

Mita just smiled and began making hand signs. "I will try my best Chiba-san. Though I wonder how you will fare in this technique" she said as she finished on the ram and a thick mist started to condense in the area.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu? **Please, give me a challenge" Chiba said as he began making hand signs. "**Earth style: Shaking Palm Rotation" **he said slamming his hands on the ground, causing the mist to disperse and throwing Mita off balance, who had tried to close the gap between them. "**Earth Style: Stone Prison" **

Mita was surprised when the ground began shaking violently making her lose grip on the jutsu and making her fall. Before she could recover she was encased in a stone prison, and her hands were bound by the stone.

"Proctor-san, i give up. I can't escape this jutsu." Yugito nodded as she jumped back into the center. "The winner of this match is Chiba Junzo of Iwa. Release the jutsu." Chiba rolled his eyes as the stone prison melted away.

Up in the kage box Mei scoffed at the attitude displayed by the Iwa genin. "Quite an attitude that one has Onoki-dono. If you get the cockiness out of him he would show promise." Onoki sighed

"Yes, I agree Mei-dono. His sensei was suppose to handle that. I fear that arrogance will lead to his downfall. Especially seeing that Sarutobi brat dispatched his enemy easily enough. Those two will be fighting in the second round correct Ay-dono?" the elder kage asked

"Yes. they will be the first match in the second round. It's a shame your genin was defeated so soon, Mei-dono. You praised her ability highly." Ay said

"Yes, Mita-chan is very skilled. If she would ever pick up a blade she would show promise for one of the seven swordsman. She has nearly master the silent killing technique. If not for the fact Chiba could lift the mist she would have won. Anyways it's time for the next match."

The next two matches weren't flashy. Chino Yoichibei of Kiri vs Yahiro Robun of Kumo ended in the Kiri kunoichi winning due to her special kenjutsu and an over confident Yahiro. The match after wards was Ige Kenko of Iwa vs Suda Kan of Suna. The match was a landslide victory for the Suna nin who used both short range and long range ninjutsu.

Naruto jumped down from his perch and walked to the center as the Iwa genin was taken to the medical tent. "It is now time to start the 5th match. Will Moegi Kazamatsuri of Konoha and Kayama Toyozo of Suna come down please"

Konohamaru gave Moegi a smile. "Remember what Naruto-sensei said. Keep your distance, try not to show to much okay?" Moegi nodded as she walked down to the stadium. Her opponent was about 5'5, an inch taller than Moegi. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a Suna vest over it and had white cargo pants on. On his back was a big battle fan. His green eyes had a cold look to them. His long brown hair was kept in a ponytail with what looked like another, smaller battle fan.

Moegi steeled herself as she took a basic stance. Kayama reached on his back and drew the battle fan. "The rules are the same as all the others. If you are ready...begin" he said as he back flipped. Everyone was surprised when neither contestants moved. They just eyed each other down. Kayama sighed and pulled the fan back and dug it in the ground.

"So a long range fighter? Sorry, but I want to get this over with." the young genin said as his hands glowed green and a blade formed, going three inches past his middle finger. "Let's go already" and he charged.

Up in the Kage box most of them were surprised at his speeds. "He is very fast Gaara-dono. More so than any other genin we've seen so far."

Gaara nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes, Kayama was trained by my own sensei. He is very deadly up close with his wind blade taijutsu. I am sorry Hokage-sama but your genin will lose."

The other kage seemed to agree but was shocked when Tsunade smirked. "Wanna bet on that Gaara? Moegi has been seen as the weakest on her team, but in the month I've been here she has been training with Naruto the entire time" she said shocking all of the Kage. "she has some secrets of her own."

Kayama neared Moegi and sighed to himself as he went for a nonlethal strike, meaning to knock the orange haired genin out. He had watched the preliminary matches extensively. He knew she was a genjutsu user and was at a disadvantage in close combat.

He was shocked when Moegi turned around at the last second, drawing one of her tanto as she turned, and sent a swipe at him. This forced Kayama to stop his attack and flip over to avoid the hit.

'Her reaction time has gotten faster' he thought to himself. His eyes widened when he saw Moegi. In her other hand was a lock of brown hair and a small battle fan. The Suna genin was startled when he felt his hair. 'She managed to cut my hair? She wasn't this fast in the prelims…' He thought to himself as he dodged a tanto that was thrown at him.

Up in the kage boxes Gaar was shocked while Tsunade grinned. "Don't count my genin out just yet Gaara. She still has plenty of tricks up her sleeve."

"So Kayama-san. Still think it will be a quick match? She asked as she smirked and pulled out her second tanto. That's when Naruto jumped down into the field.

"Winner of the 5th match, Moegi Kazamatsuri." he said.

"What do you mean? I can still fight" Kayama shouted. That's when the world in front of him faded away. 'Genjutsu? When?'

Moegi was in front of him with her tanto at his throat, a smile on her face."When did you place me in a genjutsu? I never even saw it" he asked as he felt his head and saw he was still missing his ponytail. 'So that wasn't part of the illusion. Which means she casted it after she drew her tanto...wait could it be?'

"I see you figured it out Kayama-san. I did reflection genjutsu. When you dodged my tanto you saw my reflection for a split second. It was casted as you looked in my eyes through the reflection" she said Kayama nodded as he went and picked up his battle fan.

"You have improved greatly, Moegi-san. I am interested in where you go in life, I will be keeping an eye on you." he said as he walked away.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he approached Moegi. "Making friends Moegi-chan? Good job. Go back up in the balcony. You will need all your strength when you face Hanabi-chan" Moegi nodded

"He was my best genin. I can't believe he got caught in that genjutsu. How did she even do that Hokage-dono? She never even made hand signs." Gaara asked.

Tsunade smiled when she saw Moegi and Naruto interact. "Moegi comes from a small clan called the Kazamatsuri called. They have two specialties. One i will keep a secret until Meogi reveals it. But the other one was a genjutsu specialty. The Uchiha clan had the Sharingan which could cast genjutsu such as the Tsukiyomi. We also had the Kurama clan which could cast realistic genjutsu. Kazamatsuri clan couldn't cast genjuts as potent as the Uchiha or as realistic as the Kurama but they had one advantage. They could store genjutsu in their eyes and cast it when anyone looked at their eyes much faster than any clan in existence. " she explained.

"That sounds like how Itachi Uchiha uses the Tsukiyomi and his sharingan based genjutsu." Onoki said. Tsunade nodded her head.

"It is similar but completely different Onoki-dono. Unlike a Uchiha, Moegi and her family can do this at birth. Plus they hold distinct advantage, they can cast their genjutsu in the time it takes for you to blink. In a battle between a Uchiha and a Kayamatsuri, Moegi could cast four or five different genjutsu in the time it takes for a Uchiha to cast one." The blonde kage explained.

Gaara nodded his head. "An ability like that must have serious weakness. Speed for strength? " he asked. Again Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. for as fast they can cast it, their genjutsu are usually weak. C or B rank at best. Some of the older members who have trained this ability can cast A rank genjutsu with their ability but it drains a lot because it's basically an instant cast" she said. The other kage nodded as Yugito walked into the field.

"The 6th match will be Hanabi Hyuga of Konoha vs Asari Yasujiro of Iwa" she said Hanabi kept a cool demeanor as she walked down into the stadium. Her opponent was 5'4 with black hair and amber colored eyes. She wore the standard uniform of Iwa. she had a confident look on her face.

"The rules are the same.I will intervene if I need to, the match is over when I say it's over. Understood? Begin" she said and disappeared

Asari grinned as she backflipped away and started to do hand signs. She saw Hanabi rush her with her palms outstretched and heer eye veins popping. "**Earth style: Mud River Express" ** the Iwa genin said as she started to spew out a flowing mud river and continued her hand signs "**Earth style: Mud Lily Bomb"**

Hanabi saw the chakra in the mud and scowled as they started to explode forcing her to dodge but she continued her rush towards the Iwa chick "Agile aren't you? Okay try this. **Earth style: Monsters of the Mud Pit" **out of the mud creatures started to form and tried to attack Hanabi.

Hanabi smirked as she was near enough to Asari for her plan to work. "**Kaiten" **she said and started to spin, a blue shield of chakra forming around her. Asari cursed when she saw the move and double cursed when she couldn't block the defensive technique.

She went went back a couple of feet and was shocked when Hanabi was already in her face. "You are in my field of divination. **Eight Trigrams: 32 palm strike"** she said and unleashed a flurry of blows. On the last strike, it was so strong it sent Asari flying back, unconscious.

"The winner of this match is Hanabi Hyuga of the Leaf." Yugito said as she took the Iwa ninja to the infirmary as Naruto took center stage. "The 7th battle will be Ban Miki of Kumo vs Wakuri Kinji of Kiri"

While that match went on team Konohamaru had a small celebration. "Wow, not only were we the only full team to make it to the finals we also all made it to the second round. That means at the very least Konoha will make it to the semifinals" the young Sarutboi said.

Hanabi nodded as she smiled at Moegi."regardless, I want you to try your best Moegi. Your genjutsu won't be enough to beat me" she said. The orange haired genin smiled and nodded.

"I know. But I have a secret weapon. Oh look the kumo guy won. That was fast." she said as the red headed kumo ninja made his way back up the balcony. "I guess we need to pay attention. They could be our opponent soon."

"Moegi-chan is right, we need to pay attention" Konohamaru said as they watched the next match between Sakurana Konosuke of Kumo and Okano Morie of Suna which ended with suna ninja winning.

Naruto and Yugito both too center stage and bowed towards the Kage box. Ay stood up and addressed the crowd. "We will now be moving on to the second round of the tournament. But first we will have a thirty minute intermission and then continue with our exam." He said as the kage all got up and walked out. Naruto jumped up into the balcony.

"Good job guys. You are making the Leaf proud. Keep up the good work okay." he said as Chiba Junzo walked up towards them.

"YOU! Namikaze bastard! I'm talking to you." he said with an angry voice. "I don't care what you are. One day I will take kill you for what your father did to my family. I'll be regarded as the hero of Iwa " he said. One of the other Iwa genin. Asari Yasujiro he believed, tried to stop him.

"Chiba stop it. You don't stand a chance against this guy. Plus Tsuchikage-same will tear you a new one if he learns you're causing problems with Konoha." she pleaded. Chiba didn't back down. Naruto smiled.

"See Kono? This is the type of hate I want to change. Iwa's hate against my father. Take this to heart. Anger leads to nowhere except mistakes and regret. It also clouds your judgement. Take this iwa genin for example. He completely forgets his Kage labeled me a S-rank threat and yet from sheer anger alone thinks he will kill me." Naruto said ignoring the Iwa genin in complete favor for Konohamaru.

"STOP IGNORING ME" Chia shouted as he charged Naruto with his fist drawn back. Naruto winked to the Sarutobi boy and in an instant had the boy against the wall in an arm lock. "What the hell?" he grunted, unable to escape.

Naruto threw the Iwa ninja towards his comrades. An older Iwa ninja, a Jonin if Naruto had to guess, walked forward with a scowl on his face. "My apologies Namikaze-san.I will handle my student. Asari grab that idiot and follow me."

"No problem, it let me give my pupil a valuable lesson. Like I said anger leads to mistakes but so does love. Some will say to be a good ninja you have to get rid of your emotions. I say you need to keep them under control so you can properly conduct a mission" Naruto said. "Now you have about 15 minutes to rest. You will be fighting Chiba. What are your thoughts?"

"He has a very high amount of chakra. So he may be a ninjutsu specialist. But he wears metal bracers on his wrist which could be a style of suppressor seal or to give his punches extra strength." he said. Naruto nodded.

"So What do you do?" He asked.

"I...I..I turn the fight into a ninjutsu fest and try to make him drain his chakra and when he is low use taijutsu?" Konoahamaru said/asked.

"What if that doesn't work?" Naruto said, pressuring Konohamaru.

"I summon Enja and use combination techniques. And if need be switch to the adamantine staff" He said confidently.

Naruto smiled and ruffled Konohamaru's hair. "Good answer. I need to meet up with Yugito. We start in five minutes." He said as he disappeared into a small tornado.

Soon the Kage came back into the Kage booth and Ay addressed the crowd. "Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your small break. Now we move onto the second round of the tournament. Naruto, Yugito. If you would please" he said as Naruto and Yugito took their places in the middle of the field.

"Of course Raikage -sama. Naruto, i will go first. Would Konohamaru Sarutobi of Konoha and Chiba Junzo of Iwa come forward." Yugito said

The two genin met in the middle and Chiba had an angry look on his face "The rules are the same as the first round. Begin" she said. Konohamaru immediately took a defensive stance. Chiba just glared.

"I may not be able to kill that Namikaze bastard but I can kill his favorite pupil. Get ready deadmeat. I'm out for blood" Chiba said as he began some hand signs. Konohamaru decided to wait and see where this went. Chiba finished and crossed his arms. "**Sealing release: Secret Art of Stone Density"** Chiba shouted. Seals on his bracers lit up and a click could be heard."**First Art: Density Down"**

'So it was a seal. Probably weights.' Konohamaru thought to himself. He expected Chiba to launch at him but was surprised when he kept his arms crossed. Two red seals appeared on the bracers next. "**Second Art: Density Up"**

Konohamaru decided now was the time to act and started to hand seals. He quickly dashed forward and stopped right in front of Chiba. "**Fire Style: Ash Breathing Cloud"** he said and blew out a cloud of smoke around Chiba. The Sarutobi made a hand sign and clicked his teeth, causing the smoke to explode.

Deciding not to take a chance he started on a second set of hand signs and stopped on tiger "**Fire Style: Dragon Dancing Flame" ** he shouted and out of his mouth came a dragon that started to dance around the dust "**Fire style: Release" **and then the dragon exploded.

Konohamaru jumped back from the explosion and looked uneasy. He wasn't trying to kill chiba, and none of the explosions had that kind of fire power, but something wasn't right.

Up in the kage box Onoki started to chuckle. "That child is smart to try and take Chiba down before he finishes his jutsu. Allowing him to finish will mean certain defeat. You better hope your jounin is fast or that boy may very well die"

Tsunade looked slightly worried. "What do you mean?"

"I guess you could call the Art of Stone Density a very peculiar jutsu. It's almost like the Eight Forbidden Gates technique. It forces the body to its utmost it can't kill. There are four arts to it. Density Up. Density Down. Density Vanish, and Density Overhaul. Just watch and you will see" Onokiu said.

Back in the stage Konohamaru was still uneasy. He decided to go for another jutsu and started to do some hand signs. But before he could finish something darted out of the smoke and dust and hit him square in the jaw, sending him flying back into the stadium walls.

'What the hell. That felt like a train.' He thought to himself as he got out of the hole and looked at what hit him. Chiba stood there except he was different. It looked like someone had painted him grey. His straight black hair now spiked up and his black eyes were black with a yellow pupil. On his arms his bracers were gone and he had four red seals glowing on them.

Chiba grinned ferally, "Can't keep up weakling? I didn't think so. Even my jounin sensei has trouble battling this technique." he said as he flexed his enlarged muscles, ripping his shirt. "Try to keep up. It wouldn't be fun if you die so soon" and he was off, speeding towards Konohamaru.

Konohamaru gritted his teeth and waited. He couldn't keep up with the speed but thanks to Naruto he could rely on his instincts and dodge. Which is what happened for the next five minutes. Chiba would charge and Konohamaru would dodge 8 out of 10 hits.

Chiba growled as he appeared beside Konohamaru and kicked his guard with enough force to send him flying back.

'Think Kono. He's too fast, how do you get around his speed?' he thought to himself as he tried to dodge what he could and block what he couldn't.

"_Anger leads nowhere except to mistakes and regret…"_

'Of course!' Konohamaru made a plan. 'It's risky but I need to do something. Even blocking his attacks hurt.'

Konohamaru waited for Chiba to charge and when his instincts kicked in, he blocked a strong punch that sent him flying back again. Konohamaru landed on the ground hard and started to pant. Chiba grinned as he saw this and laughed. "Give up yet? Oh wait that doesn't matter because i will kill you''

"No, I won't give up. In fact you can give up on me giving up. By the way thanks For the time. **Summoning jutsu: Monkey King Enma." ** Konohamaru shouted as he slammed his hands together on the ground.

Up in the Kage booth everyone was surprised. "That boy can summon the monkey king? The personal summon of the Third Hokage? He may have a chance after all Onoki-dono." Mei said while Tsunade growled.

"Damn Brat. He told he couldn't summon Enma. I'll teach him one for that" she said.

Chiba blinked and started to laugh when he saw the old monkey. "That's your plan? To use some retired monkey to defeat me? Maybe I should kill you now to spare you the embarrassment."

Enma ignored the Iwa genin and look at Konohamaru. "**I told you not summon me. I told you to use my son if you needed the help of my clan. Why did you call me?"** the old monkey asked.

"My apologies Enma-sama, but Enji can't maintain his battle form for long and my enemy is tough. I request your help Enma-sama." Konohamaru said and bowed. The monkey king sighed he jumped up and transformed into a long black staff.

"**Okay. I will help you for now. But I am old, so don't expect me to hold this form any better than my son" ** Enma said.

Konohamaru grabbed the staff and spun it over his head. "Thank you Enma. this will hurt but please do your best." He said and blocked an attack from an Irate Chiba

"Stop ignoring me" He said as he tried to push past the staff but was surprised when it didn't break and Konohamaru threw him back with it.

"Seriously? You think you can kill me with your skill set? Man I feel bad for Iwa for having such an incompetent genin. And to think you thought you could fight me much less Naruto-sensei." Konohamaru said, causing Chiba to see red.

"What did you say, you asshole?" Chiba said as he charged towards Konohamaru. He pulled his fist back to pummel the kid when said kid spun on his heels and slammed the staff into his head, sending him flying back.

Onoki laughed, "Well played Sarutobi. Well played indeed." Mei and Gaara seemed confused while Ay and Tsunade sighed.

"What do you mean Onoki-dono? What did Konohamaru do?" Mei asked

"He's using Chiba's anger to guide him into a strike zone. He knows he can't stop Chiba's technique so he is trying to force Chiba to charge him straight on. If he knows where my genin is going to strike he can counter it." That's when Ay shook his head.

"It's more than that. TTV. Target Tunnel Vision. Chiba is so focused on Konohamaru that he isn't paying attention to his surroundings." Ay said.

"Come on, is that really the best you got to offer? Damn what a shame, and to think I thought you might actually be a threat with your jutsu. I guess I was wrong" Konohamaru had a small smile when he saw Chiba rush him. "Ready Enma? **Monkey style: Adamantine Prison"** Konohamaru said as he rushed the charging Chiba, sweeping low causing the genin to trip over and then threw his staff over to Chiba.

As it reached Chiba, the staff started divided itself as it surrounded him and made a small prison. Chiba got up and growled.

"You think THIS can hold ME?" he roared and did some hand signs. "**Earth style: the Art of Stone Density: Splitting Palm Rotation"** he slammed his hands on the adamantine prison. Said prison started to shake violently.

"**Kid whatever you have planned, do it now. I can't hold on much longer." **Enma shouted. Konohamaru had already made two shadow clones and all three were surrounding the cage. "Enma dispel when I give the signal." he shouted as the clones all stared to do different hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missile"**

"**Wind Style: Great Break Through"**

"**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bomb"**

The three shouted. Enma poofed away when the techniques neared. When three techniques collided an explosion rocketed through the arena but Konohamaru wasn't done and was already doing more hand signs with two more clones.

"**Fire Style: Great Field Explosion"**

"**Wind Style: Grand Mountain Shear"**

"**Sarutobi Secret Technique: Twin Crossing StarFIre"**

One clone started to throw out fire balls that got enhanced by the strong wind blasts from the other clone causing more powerful explosions while the real Konohamaru threw out two scrolls in an X pattern and blew a fireballs at it.

When the fireball hit the scroll it got absorbed and the scrolls closed over one another. Konohamaru grabbed the scroll and waited.

"Are you sure that kid is a genin Tsunade-dono? Those techniques are A ranked and in combination like that is easily S ranked" Mei exclaimed in shock, a sentiment shared by everyone present.

"I don't know where he learned those. The fact he was able to perform those jutsu is outstanding. The fact he is still standing is amazing in own rights." Tsunade said as they watched the crowd..

Konohamaru scowled as he saw Chiba. A lot of his skin was back to normal or burned but he was still standing and he looked pissed. Chiba stumbled forward before he charged at Konohamaru. He grabbed the leaf genin by his throat and slammed him into the ground.

He got into his face and growled. "This is the jutsu that will kill you. And when i get stronger, this will be the jutsu that kills that namikaze bastard. Any last words?" he asked.

He saw Konohamaru smirk as he held up the two scrolls, which were now glowing a very bright blue. "Boom"

The scroll exploded in blue flames. It exploded with enough force that the barrier protecting the audience flashed and started to crack.

Naruto jumped in the field and let off a strong wind sweeping up the smoke, revealing the damage done. Everyone was left speechless when they saw it.

The spot where Konohamaru and Chiba were, was now a crater that was in front of another very large crater. Both contestants were on the ground, topless, bruised and burnt. Chiba more than Konohamaru. Chiba had also dropped his jutsu and was normal now.

The crowd waited with bated breaths. When it liked none of them were moving Yugito appeared.

"Both contestants are-" she started before Konohamaru started to move. He groaned as he slowly got up. "Chiba Junzo is unable to continue, the winner is Konohamaru Sarutobi of Konoha," she said. The crowd was silent for a moment before it erupted in cheers and applause. Konohamaru fell to the ground and smiled as he sat on his butt.

Naruto made a clone, who took Konohamaru to the infirmary. The real Naruto stayed behind."Onoki-sama, Mei-sama. Would you please come to the field and help fix it. The explosion evaporated the lake," Naruto asked.

Everyone looked and indeed the lake was steaming and empty. Ay stood up, "We will have another 30 minute intermission to fix the stadium. Onoki-dono, Mei-dono. If you would please." Ay asked. Mei and Onoki nodded as they jumped down. Onoki started to fill the craters while Mei filled the lake back up.

Once she was done she walked over to Naruto and winked, "So what's a girl gotta do to get a night hm?" she asked

Naruto grinned, "Sorry but I already got a girl. Maybe if she says yes." he said and winked back.

Mei blew Naruto a kiss before she started to head back to the Kage booth.

"Then I guess I'll be heading back to Konoha after all."

(**With Konohamaru and clone Naruto, infirmary)**

As the clone walked into the infirmary a medical ninja was scanning Konohamaru already.

"So Kono, I see you got the seal formula right. That explosion sure packed a punch." the clone said while Konohamaru looked down in shame

"Yeah, jiji left a note saying it was only supposed to be used in emergencies. But I couldn't think of anything else to do. None of my jutsu could pack enough of a punch to even hurt him and Enma-sama in battle mode could barely scratch him." He said "I can't believe I had to use it so soon," he said with his head down.

Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine Kono, you did what you had to do. But for now refrain from using it again for another 24 hours. That jutsu is wreak on your coils. You're lucky that there are three more matches in the second round and that we went on another intermission to fix the field." Naruto said as Hanabi and Moegi rushed in the tent.

Hanabi wrapped her arms around Konohamaru when she reached him. "Oh my Kami, i'm glad you're safe. When I saw you bring out the scrolls I got so worried" she said. Moegi started to do her own medical scan as she sighed.

"Same, you know how much damage that scroll does. I got even more worried when I saw you hold on to it instead of throwing them. What mind are you in where you detonate it point blank range?" She asked

"I needed to do maximum damage. So i left an opening because I knew he would get back up. See i figured out the trick to his jutsu. It hardens the skin with the seals but the beauty is that it takes away his sense of pain. " he explained. "So I needed to use a one shot technique, the **Twin Crossing Starfire ** is my strongest jutsu. If that wouldn't have worked nothing would have."

Naruto nodded his head, "So that's how he could take a hit from Enma and be fine. He literally didn't feel it, that makes sense. Okay. Kono you stay and rest here for a minute. Come on girls. The intermission is over and you're match will be soon." the clone said as the girls nodded and he dispelled.

"Give it your all girls. I will be out as soon as the nurse gives me the clear." Konohamaru said as they nodded and made their way back right as the match was finishing.

Naruto made a motion, "Seeing as Chino Yoichibei has given up, Suda Kan of Suna is the winner." he said as Yugito took his place.

"Will Hanabi Hyuga and Moegi kazamatsuri, both of Konoha, make their way to the field?" she called out as the two girls started to walk down.

Hanabi took her gentle fist stance while Moegi pulled out her Tanto. "Begin" Yugito said.

Hanabi smirked. "You have never won any of out spars in the past. What makes you think you can beat me now?" Hanabi asked Meogi smiled.

"Because Naruto-sensei taught me a counter to the Gentle Fist." she said causing Hanabi to scoff

"Please, there are no counters. The gentle fist is the strongest taijutsu in the world." she said. The orange hair genin smirked and held the blades in front of her.

"Then why don't we test that theory?" Moegi asked. Hanabi smirked as well and took a new stance.

"Fine by me, you are in my field of divination, **Eight Trigrams 64 Palm Strikes"** She shouted and rushed forward.

"I don't think so " Moegi said as she too took a stance causing Tsunade to gasp."**Two Sword Style: First Song: Dance of the Melody of Death"** she said and started to swing her blades in a flurry in front of her, matching every palm strike that Hanabi sent out

Hanabi couldn't believe it. 2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palms, 32, palms, 64, palms. She blocked every single one "I'm not done yet" Moegi shouted as she continued her jutsu, catching Hanabi in it, leaving her cut any many places.

Hanabi gasped as she tried to heal some of her wounds. But she saw Moegi coming and saw chakra running through her blade. "Shit. **Rotation**" she said hoping to block whatever she was trying to do.

Moegi ran towards the spinning Hyuga. "This is it Hanabi. **Two Swords Style: Second Song Extended: Lion's Mane Spinning Cross-Cut"** She said and shot two very strong, razor sharp water slices at the rotating Hyuga.

Hanabi felt the two techniques collide and cursed when she felt the rotation slip under the pressure. But she kept it up as she saw Moegi used one more jutsu.

"Naruto-sensei are you watching me? I did as you asked and finished that jutsu. Watch me" She said as she held her blade in a reverse grip. "**Water style: Two Sword Style: Fifth Song: Dancing Top" ** she shouted as she started to spin, water dancing on the edge of her blade as she picked up speed.

It wasn't long before she looked like a tornado made of water. And she collided directly into Hanabi. Everyone held their breath as they watched two rotating jutsu trying to overpower the other.

Naruto grinned as he watched the display. 'So she was able to finish her technique..'

_Flash back three weeks ago_

_Moegi panted as she sparred with Naruto, trying to get use to the tantos he had bought for her. They were apparently special chakra conducting blades, a must according to Naruto. "Naruto-sensei why are we doing this? I know you said I couldn't rely on genjutsu but kenjutsu is hard to learn in a month"_

_Naruto nodded as he allowed her to take a small break. "That's true, but I am not trying to make you be kenjutsu user, you just need enough proficiency to learn a few techniques."_

"_What kind of technique?" She asked_

"_I guess you could call it a family secret. It was created by the Uzumaki clan but it was never certified as actual style. My mother had copies of the scroll. It's called __**The Singing Blade Style**_" _Naruto explained. "It's a style that teaches the user to use up to three blades at a time. But all you need is two blades. And if you can get the style down, you could use it better than even me" he said causing Moegi to widen her eyes._

"_How? I could never use it better than you" she said. Naruto shook his head._

"_I have a wind, lighting, and fire affinity. The __**Two Sword Style **__is primarily a water release style. There's even a move I can't use properly because it is water release. It's also incomplete. So I want to challenge you to finish, it doesn't have to be by the time of the tournament. " Naruto said as he passed Moegi a scroll. _

"_Naruto-sensei, these are family secrets, I can't take these" She said, the blonde jinchuuriki smiled._

"_I don't have any family left Moegi-chan, but I do consider your team my family, I will be teaching Kono a secret technique as well. If Hanabi will let me, she will get one too. So pick your head up and let's get to it." Naruto said "it's time to make you a proud Kunoichi" Moegi fought back tears and picked up her tanto._

"_Yes sir!" _

_Flash back end_

Hanabi cursed one more time. She had reached her limit with the rotation. 'Moegi-chan...How hard did Naruto-sensei push you? For you to have grown this much?' she thought to herself as she got swept into the spinning tornado of water.

Moegi felt the resistance stop and felt something go flying so she stopped her technique. She was panting hard at the extended use of her stronger jutsu.

Hanabi stood up and panted as well. 'This is it. The last push. The next hit...will determine it…' she thought as she started to stumble forward. Moegi saw her and gripped her tanto, her vision started to blur but she walked forward as well.

Soon the two met in the middle again and eyed each other, both smiling. "Moegi-chan, I can't believe how strong you got…." she panted "You better put on a good show in the next round"

Moegi was confused at the statement until she saw Hanabi start falling forward. The orange haired genin smiled as Yugito entered the field.

"The winner of this match is Moegi Kazamatsuri of Konoha." Yugito said. Moegi smiled at the cheering crowd before she saw the ground rushing towards her face.

Naruto sighed as he caught the falling girl in his arms and made a clone to pick up Hanabi. "Yugito. Get the next match. I'm gonna take them to the infirmary." Naruto nodded and called for the final match of the second round.

'I am proud of you both. Hanabi, you mastered the 64 , you finished the fifth song.' Naruto thought with a smile.

Ay laughed a hearty laugh. "My, my Tsunade-dono. Your genin are indeed strong. Naruto is one hell of a teacher." He said as Gaara nodded.

"Indeed. My friend is has many talents." Gaara said as Ban Miki and Okano Morie prepared to spar.

In the infirmary, Konohamaru had just been cleared when Naruto and his clone walked in. His eyes widened when he saw them lay the two girls in some of the beds.

"Naruto-sensei! Are they okay?" He asked, worried.

"Hai, they are fine. Hanabi-chan is more damaged than Moegi-chan. Moegi-chan used up too much chakra" He said as he got the attention of the nurses.

"How was their fight? Who won? The younger ninja asked.

"It was a good fight. It was on the shorter side but Moegi-chan won. But Hanabi-chan did amazing as well. You guys rest. The last match of the second round is being started. After that the exams will continue tomorrow. Ebisu-sensei will be here soon." Naruto said. He waved his hands and started to leave before Kono stopped him.

"Where are you going Naruto-sensei?" he asked.

"I need to report to Tsunade now. As your Kage, she isn't allowed to interact with you until the exams are over. So she's going to want an update on you guys.. When you are all ready to leave make your way back to the hotel" the blonde said and went out.

Konohamaru nodded his head as he sat down between the beds and tried to meditate. 'The semifinals. My next opponent is Suda Kan, from suna. He switches between long range and short range jutsu fast but my fire style should be enough to handle that…' he thought to himself as he started to plan.

(**with Naruto, near the Raikage mansion.)**

Naruto sighed as he watched people moving through the streets, all of them talking about the exams and the different fights. He rolled his eyes when he heard some of the females talking about the 'hot blonde proctor' from Konoha.

He was heading to the Raikage mansion. All the Kage should been present there. That was the plan anyway. It changed when a big man stepped in front of him and blocked his path. Naruto could tell it was a jonin and that he was very drunk, if his face was an indicator.

"Can I help you sir?" Naruto asked. Drunk jonin glared at him.

"You damn brat? What so special about you? I was suppose to be the proctor for the finals in the exam. But nooooooo. The Namikaze bastard wants to be special." He growled out. "Maybe he needs to be taught a lesson."

Naruto sighed as he prepared to stop whatever hit the man was going to throw out when somebody beat him to it.

The jonin raised his fist but was stopped by a woman in a cloak who caught the fist and threw him into a wall. The woman said nothing but looked at Naruto and ran into an alley. Naruto blinked before he was quickly after the woman.

He would recognize those purple eyes and pink hair any where…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Annnnnnd cut**

**Yuno is in Kumo, but what for? Just wait in the next chapter. **

**Also i know that i said there would be romance in this chapter but I decided to move it to later so you get KonhamaruxHanabi for now.**

**On a side note, aia have had people dm me and ask me why Naruto doesn't reveal the sharigan he has. Well spoiler alert(not really) he killed sasuke, and now has one of his sharingan. He doesn't want people knowing that yet**

**On another side not…. I have never seen anyone power Moegi up and I wanted her to be powered up in this fic so she got a boost.**

**So i have a steady schedule now and a stable routine. So you can expect me to pump out more chapters more frequently. **

**On a sad note, A Story Set In Stone is being put on hold for the moment for two reasons. I am having major writers block and I want to focus on this story for the time being. But fear not. I am not done with it nor am i putting up for adoption.**

**anyways . I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ploytoid out**

**Jutsu Library **

**Fire Style: Grand Field Explosion- B to A Rank- spits out fireballs that explode on contact with the ground**

**Earth Style: Shaking Palm Rotation- B Rank- causes the ground to start shaking violently in a concentrated area.**

**Earth Style: Stone Prison- C Rank- traps the victim in a prison of stone**

**Earth Style: Mud River Express- C Rank- Shoots out a flowing river that can be used for other jutsu**

**Earth Style: Mud Lily Bomb- C to B Rank- Causes some spots of the Mud River Express to blow up**

**Earth Style: Monsters of the Mud Pit- C to A rank- creates monster from the Mud River Express, dependent on the chakra manipulation of the user.**

**Sealing Style: the Art of Stone Density- A rank- makes use of seals that do three things to the body. Chiba has the seals on his bracers. When activated his bracers meld into his body**

**First Art: Density Down- A Rank- the first seal is activated, causing doton chakra to be released in all chakra points, turning the skin grey and makes it resistant to physical attacks. Unlocks the first chakra limiter, I.E. the first gate**

**Second Art: Density Up- A rank- the second seal is activated, increasing the flow the doton chakra through the body, increasing the resistance. Turns off the body's sense of pain. Unlocks the second gate. Seals glow red on applied site, for Chiba it's on his arms where his bracers were.**

**Third Art: Density Vanish- A rank- doubles the flow of doton chakra running through the body, eyes turn black with yellow pupils. Unlocks the third gate. As adrenaline is pumping through the body, makes the user more inclined to their emotions.**

**Fourth Art: Density Overhaul- S Rank- Fourth and final seal, again doubles the rate of doton chakra flowing. Fourth gate is opened, over use could cause some body damage and chakra exhaustion.**

**Earth style: the Art of Stone Density: Splitting Palm Rotation- A Rank- a powered up version of the Shaking Palm Rotation**

**Wind Style: Grand Mountain Shear- B Rank- a very strong gust is blown from the user, primarily used as crowd control and to power up Fire style jutsu**

**Sarutobi Secret Technique: Twin Crossing StarFIre- S Rank- a double sealing jutsu. Split into two scroll, and must be aligned to activate. A jutsu invented by Hinzuren Sarutobi, the user blows a fire style jutsu into the cross section of the scrolls which get absorbed. The user then grabs the scroll and feeds it chakra. More chakra fed to the scroll powers it up. When ready throw the scrolls and activate the second seal which releases the built up fire jutsu in an explosion.**

**Water style: Two Sword Style: Fifth Song: Dancing Top- A to S rank- the fifth song of the two sword style. Used with water release but can be used with any elemental release. The user release suiton chakra through their blades and spin to create water tornado. **


	7. kumo Exams: The Next Chapter

**Hey everyone, sorry for the spaced chapters. Major writers block trying to write this chapter but i got it done, so i hope y'all like this. Love the positivity in the reviews and I hope for them to stay as such.**

**Anyways, I dont own Naruto and as far as I know I haven't stolen from anything else.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demon talking/jutsu"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto ran down the alleyway, determination in his eyes. He slowly started to gain ground on the pink haired woman in front of him when she made a sudden turn. When he followed her, he saw it was a dead end. She had also taken her hood off, confirming it was indeed Yuno Mishiki.

But Naruto noticed one thing, the maniacal glint in her eyes was missing and she wasn't grinning either. 'She has been diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. Maybe a different person?' he thought to himself

"Why are you here Yuno? Ready for round 2" he asked as he grabbed the Oshitsu Taki( Royal Waterfall) from his back and took a stance. He was not ready for Yuno to shake her head.

"Not today Naruto-senpai" she said as she started to walk forward

'Senpai?' He thought to himself.

"No, our round two will be held for later. When there is no one else around to stop you from fighting with everything you got." she said softly. "And please, call me Kanako. Yuno is that bloodthirsty monster you were fighting. I am a bit more refined." she said as she stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked for any signs of deceit and nodded when he saw nothing. He put his blade away but didn't drop his guard. "Okay Kanako, why are you here? And why did you call me senpai?"

"I came to deliver a warning. And I called you senpai because you are" she said causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"That doesn't answer my question, but okay. What's the message?"

Kanako nodded as she pulled out a strawberry tart from seemingly nowhere. "You need to be careful Naruto-senpai. Akatsuki is moving. They have approached me with an offer to join. My ex teammate foolishly thought he could fight me and nearly lost his life doing so. But Deidara was always cocky" making Naruto widen his eyes.

'She defeated Deidara and makes it sound like he was child's play.' he thought to himself. "So they are moving? Are they planning to move on the jinchuuriki soon?"

"I am unsure, but I do know that they are doing mercenaire missions out in the lesser villages, making a name for themselves. I do know that Deidara and his partner, Sasori of the Red Sand, is waiting on the outskirts of the Kumo Borders, waiting to see if any of the jinchuuriki will be vulnerable" she said before she put her hood back on. "I am delivering this warning because I want to fight you again. Don't let the Akatsuki get to you first" she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, I thought Yuno was the fighting personality." Naruto called out. Kanako stopped for a moment.

"I am a kunoichi, Naruto-senpai. All my personalities are fight worthy. Yuno is the one who enjoys the blood shed. You merely piqued my interest and I wish to fight you at 100%" she said as she turned around and Naruto could see the personality switch as Kanako grinned widely and small glint appeared in her eyes. "But unfortunately it won't be here nor there." And she was gone.

Naruto sighed as he decided he needed to speak to the kage immediately. It seems he had caught the attention of another huge threat. But Yuno could wait. She didn't stand a chance with all of the kage present. 'Well if she's telling me the truth about Deidara then…'

He shook his head as he jumped on the rooftops. The Akatsuki were the primary threat right now. The kage needed to be informed of this. He landed in front of the Raikage mansion and quickly ran in.

(**with the kage)**

The five kage were gathered around a coffee table as they chatted , it was mainly various different topics, but it helped Tsunade to know that they could all be friendly.

"So Mei-dono. Tell me about the civil war. Your Fourth Mizukage was a jinchuuriki and a ruthless one at that. How did you manage to do defeat him? I haven't heard the report" Onoki asked. Ay nodded his head.

"Yes I would like to know as well. My council was considering to send you aid. We heard word that your war ended but the reports were vague and all we heard were rumors." the muscle man said

"I cannot take that honor. I only ever battle Yagura to a stand still. And that was before he used his tailed beast form." Mei said as she gave Tsunade a look. The blonde woman sighed as she nodded, getting confused looks from the other three kage. "You see it was Naruto Namikaze that defeated him. It was quite a splendid battle." this caused Ay to spit out his tea.

"You mean he had that kind of power two years ago? How strong is he now then?" Ay asked but Mei shook her head.

"No. the battle was clearly one sided. By all rights Yagura should have won. He out classed Naruto in many areas. But Naruto had an ace hid up sleeve. It was an old Uzumaki seal. It was meant to unbind the tailed beast from Yagura for only a moment. The theory was that the unbalance between the chakras would cause Yagura to forcefully revert to his normal state." The red explained.

Gaara caught the end of that sentence and the trail. "But..?" Mei sighed but continued.

"Unfortunately Naruto was only an intermediate class sealmaster. He wrote the seal wrong and basically erased Yagura's entire seal. This caused the Sanbi to be released, who fled to a lake. But the sudden absence of the Sanbi's chakra in Yagura's system caused it to crash. He died via extraction of his tailed beast." she said. "Naruto was devastated. He told me he only wanted to kill if necessary. He said it looked like Yagura was under the control of a strong genjutsu and was being used as a puppet." Onoki nodded as he understood.

"And if he could unbalance Yagaur's chakra system, he could force Yagura out of the genjutsu. It would probably leave the boy confused and defenseless for a few seconds, giving Naruto the perfect moment to strike. I see" The old man said. "But what was Naruto doing in the area anyways?"

Tsunade answered that for Mei. "He was tracking one of our missing ninjas in the area. Naruto was doing the mission while Jiraiya was out on one of his own. The old pervert got stuck for a bit and Naruto decided to help the resistance while searching for his target. I was informed of his involvement after Yagura was killed."

"So you got lucky then Mei-dono. Heh, he causes as much trouble as his father" Ay laughed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Enter" Ay said.

Mabui, the dark skinned assistant of Ay, bowed as she entered. "I am sorry to interrupt, Raikage-sama. But Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is outside and says he has important information for Tsunade-sama." she said. Tsunade blinked owlishly while Ay nodded

"Send him Mabui."

"Yes Raikage-sama"

Soon Naruto entered the office and he had a very serious face. He bowed at the door way. "I am sorry to interrupt. But this is important."

"So we've been told Naruto. Report." Tsunade said as they all paid him attention.

"Hai. I after I dropped off the girls after their match I was informed by Yugito that you all left after the last match. I came here to report the team status to Tsunade-sama. Along the way I ran into Yuno Mishiki" he said causing the kage to widen their eyes.

"Yuno-chan is here? I am surprised she hasn't started killing everything to draw us out" Onoki said. "What happened?"

"She told me she didn't come to fight. She also told me it wasn't Yuno, that it was Kanako." Naruto said making Onoki nod.

"Of course, that makes sense" He said causing everyone to look at him for an explanation . "She has Multiple Personality Disorder. Yuno is a bloodthirsty killing machine that doesn't care about the casualties. Kanako is her more caring personality. She doesn't want to hurt innocent people if she can help it. If she didn't want to fight then why is she here?"

"To give me a warning. I apparently piqued her interest and she wants to fight me all out. The Akatsuki approached her. Deidara to be exact. She rejected the offer and almost killed the Mad Bomber, if she was telling the truth." Naruto explained. "Apparently they are beginning to move, making a name for themselves and trying to capture the jinchuuriki that aren't well protected. Deidara, and his partner Sasori of the Red Sands, are waiting outside the borders of Kumo to see if one of us will be vulnerable."

"Akatsuki? Who are they?" Mei asked. Naruto turned towards her.

"They are a group of mercenaries who are trying to obtain all the tailed beasts. For what we don't know. But we do know all of the members are S rank ninja. They wear black cloaks with red clouds. Known members are Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, and Sasori" Naruto said. Mei nodded in understanding

"Ah yes, I remember now. When you took care of Yagura you warned me about people who would try to find the Sanabi." Mei said. "I can't even imagine the strength of the leader who can control Kisame."

Tsunade nodded as well before dismissing Naruto. "Thank you Naruto we will discuss this, get back to Konohamaru. No offense Onoki-dono but I don't like the thought of Konohamaru being by himself with Chiba" she said

"It is fine, I assigned his sensei to watch over the medic bay incase an incident occurs" Onoki said. Naruto bowed as he walked out.

"So about my proposal to come back to the leaf.." Tsunade started.

(**With Roshi, Uzushiogakure)**

Roshi sighed as he walked around the palace. The invading forces stole almost everything of value. It was nearly empty, except for some useless things and a few skeletons.

"**The castle is empty Roshi, just like the village." ** Son Goku said plainly. "**I think it's time to leave."**

'Not yet Son. The armory is near the basement. I still need to check that out.' the redhead responded as he made is way down from the master bedroom. It was on the second floor.

"**So tell me, why was the Uzumaki clan taken down?" **the monkey asked

"The royal family had been a target for many years. They possessed many abilities and very potent chakra. It made them a threat to anyone that decided to fight them. But their biggest weapon, the greatest threat, was their talent with fuinjutsu." Roshi began as he lingered in the hallways of the palace.

"There have been many rumors that an Uzumaki can hear the seals talking to them. They say that even the dumbest Uzumaki could triple the power of an explosive note. Our greatest asset has always been seals. During the time of the second war, when Konoha joined the fight, the king, King Azama, pledged the support of Uzushiogakure to Konoha's aid. When that happened, we were considered the biggest threat in the war. So in a joint operation an invading force, consisting of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri, invaded Uzu. King Azama was killed in the first day trying to hold back all the invaders at sea."

"**Then I suppose Arashi took his place?"**

"Yes, King Arashi was Azama-sama's brother. Azama-sama's children were apparently taken off the island when the invading forces were spotted. They were supposed to have been taken to Konoha but we heard Iwa intercepted the boat. My father told me they heard nothing from the escort. We never learned the fate of the children. That's why we must check the Family Tree Seal"

"**Okay, but why is it so important that you find it? You haven't told me yet."**

"I have a feeling that a war is coming. If there is any Uzumaki out there then we can hopefully stop if before it happens. And if not, then we need to destroy the armory to prevent the weapons inside from being used" Roshi said as they reached the basement. It looked like an underground maze.

"**Roshi how do you intend to make your way through this? This is huge"**

"I know the way" He said simply as he started to make seemingly random turns, it wasn't long before he was in front of a door with a huge red seal on it. "See I told you. Now keep your senses open, I need to draw the key seal and it'll require my full concentration"

(**With Ino, Yamanaka Flower SHOP)**

"Dad! My shift is over, I am heading down to my lab" Ino shouted as she was making her way down to the chemistry/alchemy lab. She sighed as she thought of her boyfriend. As she reached her lab table she picked up a small photo.

It was Naruto holding Ino from behind making a goofy face. It was taken the day before he left for Kumo. He had surprised her with the printed version that night. Along with the photo he had given her a gold locket. It was an Uzumaki clan relic. Belonged to his mother apparently. It was a simple gold chain with a swirl designed locket. The inside of the locket was a picture of Naruto and her parents.

She looked at the poison in front of her while she put the picture back. This was one of Orochimaru's most deadly poisons. Manda's venom. Tsunade had assigned it to her as a test project. If she could make an antivenom for it, she would be promoted to Tokubetsu jonin and be given the title Konoha's Poison Mistress.

'Naruto-kun, stay safe. I will surprise you when you come back." she thought to herself as she started the complicated procedure of making anti venom. 'My poisons and cures will be an asset, not a wasted investment'

**(with Akatsuki, a random cave)**

"That is the Sanbi and Rokubi taken care of. Any new information?" Nagato asked the nine figures before him.

Zetsu, the half-plant man, spoke in his dual tone. "Yeah **the Yonbi Traveled** through Kiri. **The last report we have of him,** he boarded a boat head west of Kiri. **It looks like he headed towards** the ruins of the old Uzumaki Empire Ruins"

This caused Kisame to frown, as he had been apart of that assault team sent from Kiri. "Why? They were decimated in the war."

The single female spoke up, "he may be an Uzumaki. His parents may have been off the island during the attack and they ran to Iwa under new names to hide."

"If that's true then he is untouchable for the moment. If he is an Uzumaki, then he activated the island seal defenses." Pain said. "Zetsu, keep a tab on him. He must have a way back off the island. When he leaves then we will strike. How goes the Kumo exams Deidara? Sasori?"

"The exams are full of shit but my clay drones and Sasori spies have identified some genin that could be a threat in the future. Hnn" The blonde bomber said.

"A genin from Iwa, Chiba Junzo. He uses the Art of Stone Density Technique. It is a powerful fuin jutsu that enhances his body to the limits. If trained right he will most definitely be an s rank shinobi. But he is also very emotional and has a hatred for the leaf and the yellow flash. When he is older he could possibly be recruited to target the nine tails" Sasori said as Deidara pulled out a scroll.

"Other threats are two leaf genin. Konohamaru Sarutobi and Moegi Kazamatsuri. The Sarutobi brat can apparently perform multiple A rank jutsu and S ranked combination. The chick has some type of ability . Itachi, can you give some information?"

The red eyed member closed his eyes and nodded. "The Kazamatsuri clan are not very strong. But they have a genjutsu prowess that puts them in the same league as the Uchiha clan. While i can use strong and hypnotic genjutsu, the Kazamatsuri can cast five or six in a row in the fraction of the time it would take for me to cast one of mine"

"Her threat level is beyond that. She is a student of the nine tails jinchuuriki and has apparently taken to his fighting style." Deidara muttered.

Pain nodded his head as he closed his eyes in thought. "Keep an eye on the Iwa gennin. We may be able to use him as bait. Ignore the rest. They are too young to be a threat. Anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing. It appears the five kage will be traveling together back to Konoha for a peace treaty. The jinchuuriki will be included in the bodyguard detail. So for now all five that are in Kumo can't be touched until they leave the Leaf village" Sasori said.

"Very well." The ring eyes man said. "We have located the Gonbi. Me and Konan will capture him. We will meet at the end of next week to seal it away. For now Deidara and Sasori will keep a watch on the exams. Everyone else keep to yourselves and prepare for the sealing."

The nine members nodded as they started to disappear one by one. All that remained was Zetsu, Konan and Pain.

"What word do you have on Orochimaru?"

"He has **two more years **in his body before h**e has to switch. With the **death of Sasuke Uchiha **it is hard to predict what **body he will take over next**."** The plant man said.

The Akatsuki leader nodded as the figure of Itachi Uchiha appeared. "Do we know who killed him yet?"

Zetsu shook his head. "**It is impossible to **determine. They're are too many variables to determine. **He was in Kiri when died. So he could have **ran into Yagura and pissed him off. **Or the resistance could have killed him.**"

"So in other words, until the man who killed him makes it public, then it really is impossible" Itachi said bluntly.

Zetsu shrugged his shoulders. "Not so impossible. **The battlefield where he died had **stray chakra in the air. Someone with a fire and lightning release besides Sasuke **was present plus there was a hint of demonic chakra. ** So the leading theory is that Sasuke ran into Yagura with some of his ninja."

Konan spoke catching their attention. "It could also have been the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. His fighting style let's him use fire, lighting, and wind release plus he has demonic chakra. And he was in Kiri around the time of his death."

The elder uchiha shook his head. "Unless Naruto-kun had a complete change of character than there is no way he killed my foolish brother. He wants to save him. It's highly unlikely."

Pain closed his eyes as he thought. "Still it's something I want checked out. Zetsu until told otherwise I want you to follow the kyuubi host around. Stay hidden and make a detailed report. Konan lets go get the Gonbi shall we?"

**( Back With Naruto, The next morning)**

Naruto sighed as he stretched on the roof of the hotel. Fuu was beside him as they watched the sun rise.

"So Naruto, you want me as one of your wives?" She asked suddenly, catching Naruto so off guard he fell over from the pose he was holding.

"W-what? Who said that?" He asked. Fuu laughed at Naruto before rolling her eyes.

"No one did. You fell asleep last night writing in your journal. I didn't intend to read any of it but my eyes caught my name and wife in the same sentence. Something about how Ino was right about me?"

Naruto groaned as he did a face palm. "Okay okay. It ties into that conversation I wanted to have with you. So you want the quick version or wait to hear the full story?"

The mint hair woman thought for a moment. "I'll take the short version for now and you can tell me the rest later."

"I come from more than the Namikaze clan. Because of that I fall into the clan restoration act. I need to find two wives before the council catches wind of my second clan and forces a woman on me. If I had it my way then I would be perfectly happy with Ino-chan" he started.

"But seeing as I'm forced to i need to find a second wife. Ino-chan already knows this and picked you because she likes you better than the rest of our female friends And I like you too but I don't want to ask you this unless you actually like me because it wouldn't be fair." He finished.

"So to break it down you need two wives before the council gives you two wives. You already have Ino and you're looking at me but don't want to force me unless I'm in it for love?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "Basically."

Fuu rolled her eyes at Naruto before walking up to him. She started to raise her hand and before Naruto could do anything she pulled him into a kiss.

It didn't last long but when she pulled away she winked at him. "We can talk about this with Ino when we get back" and she walked inside leaving naruto dumbfounded.

"Okay?" He asked himself before he smiled. He continued to finish his stretches and morning routine to the time of the semifinals.

**(In the stadium)**

The Raikage waved his hands at the roaring crowd. The four contestants appeared. Konohamaru and Moegi eyed their competitors.

Konohamaru's opponent was Suda Kan. He seemed laid back to Konohamaru. Just as tall as he was, he had white hair and amber eyes. He wore the standard gen in uniform for Suna except he also wore a leather brace on his left arm. 'He uses both close and long range wind jutsu. Which makes us equal. His taijutsu looks like it's on par with mine. It may come down to a chakra fest.'

Moegi also studied hers. Ban Miki from Kumo. He was a muscled out blonde guy with two swords strapped on his back. 'All I know is that he is ruthless and a sensory ninja. He's also a well rounded so I can't rely on my genjutsu alone.' She thought to herself.

Naruto stepped forward. "Alright guys, this is going to work the same as last time, except with one difference. We the proctors are aloud to throw in some chaos."

Yugito picked up his sentence. "We can throw in a jutsu and engage you in taijutsu. So be careful and keep your eyes open. Because both of us will be proctoring. This is designed to test how you handle a high tension environment with multiple enemy ninja."

"So on that note will Konohamaru Sarutobi of Konoha and Suda Kan of Suna please come forward. Moegi-chan and Ban will go up in the balcony."

Konohamaru started to calm his nerves and eyed down Suda. Who looked like he was bored.

"Alright you two. Play nice. You know the rules. Begin" Yugito shouted as she jumped away

Konohamaru backflipped away as far as he could and immediately did a summoning jutsu. Out of the smoke came a monkey, a little shorter than Enma wearing the same armor and a small blue scarf on his tail. On his abdomen was a leaf headband. "**Summoning Jutsu: Monkey Prince Enja. **Alright Enja let's do this. **Monkey style: Battle staff" **

Enja grinned as he slammed his palms together and transformed into a staff. The young Sarutobi twirled the staff around as he took position.

Suda rose an eyebrow as he flexed his hands. Konohamaru could see a blade of wind being formed. "This sucks but I guess I have an obligation. I am more than likely going to lose this battle. I don't have the chakra nor the stamina to get into a long drawn out battle with you. So how about we make this quick" He said as he got a serious face and dashed forward.

Konohamaru grinned as he swung the transformed Enja, "I couldn't agree more. Let's do this enja." He said as he charged forward.

They met in the middle and clashed, adamantium battle staff vs enhanced wind blades. Suddenly two more Konohamaru's appeared, both noticeably lacking a battle staff.

Suda narrowed his eyes as he disengaged from the lock and swiftly started to dodge around the three. He took a stance as they regrouped and started to make hand signs. "As if I would give you the chance, **Wind Style: Vacuum Gale Palm"** he shouted as he shot pressurized wind toward three, catching the two clones as the real Konohamaru jumped away.

'That wind release is a real bother. He takes the advantage over my fire release and knows more about wind release. Which means I'm left with earth style. I need to distract him to make signs. He knows if it turns into a ninjutsu battle then he'll lose' Konohamaru thought as another clone appeared. 'There is one more trick I could use'

"Hey, now isn't the time to lose focus, This sucks but I won't just give up. **Wind Style: Wind Scar" ** Suda said as he took notice of the split second slip of Konohamaru's concentration and threw a high powered jutsu his way.

Up in the Kage box Onoki looked surprised. "My my Kazekage-dono, a bit ambitious isn't he? To know a jutsu like that. I take it he knows or is in the process of learning the other one too." He asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yes, though I don't like it Suda's family invented the jutsu which means he has access to both scrolls. He hasn\t quite got the one down yet but he knows the weaker one."

"I'm sorry to break the mysterious talk but what jutsu are you talking about?" Mei asked.

Gaara nodded as he answered. "Konoha has an assassination technique called Raikiri, the lightning blade. In response Suda Kan the senior made one to rival it. It was called **Wind Style: Wind Mountain Scarring**. I won't go into all the details but its a Kinjutsu. For one because the chakra control and refinement needed to use it properly are ridiculous. But two, because it's one of only a few jutsu that is impossible to heal from."

"So I suppose **Wind Scar **is the weaker version?" Tsunade asked

"Yes. You see the **Wind Mountain Scarring **is so sharp that it can even cut chakra points much like how the Hyuga clan targets them. Not only that but the cut caused by that jutsu are so clean that it has been deemed almost medically impossible to recover from a serious injury. 9/10 cuts caused by the jutsu are almost always fatal. But the **Wind Scar** is a much weaker version. If hit by the jutsu it will cause scarring but won't necessarily be fatal" Onoki explained, making the Raikage nod his head.

Back on the battlefield, Konohamaru started to sweat a little at the continuous melee Suda was forcing. Enja was tough enough to stop the wind blades but Suda wasn't giving him any room to use a jutsu.

Both constants back flipped away as Yugito crashed into the center of the fight and rushed towards Konohamaru. And Suda quickly blocked a slash from Naruto.

"We told you not to let your guard down." Naruto said as he took his Fujin no ken and held it like a samurai. "**Single Sword Style: First Song: Dance of the Mercies of Life" **

Suda saw the wind blade on the edge of the white sword and jumped to the side before pivoting on his foot to try and catch Naruto on his side only to have it blocked by Naruto who pulled the Kiminari no Okami and started to surge electricity into the blade.

This forced Suda to retreat. 'Raiton...how is that possible. It's the polar opposite of Fuuton and he's using both at the same time. Some kind of bloodline? Either way he can check my Futon..which means I need to knock out the Sarutobi...man this sucks'

But He had a plan. He quickly saw Konohamaru blocking and moving around the ferocious looking jonin and took off after her, already making hand signs.

Naruto appeared in front of him with his two swords, one channeling fuuton chakra, the other channeling raiton chakra. Naruto held the fujin in a reverse grip and the Okami in front of him. "I'm your opponent. **Two Sword Style: Third Song: Crossing Storms" ** He shouted as he spun on his heel and swung the swords, sending an 'X' of wind and lightning towards Suda.

Suda cursed as he barely had time to dodge the move before raising his hand toward Konohamaru. "**Wind Style: Wind Scar"** Naruto widened his eyes. Suda grinned as he saw that Yugito had the young Sarutobi pinned. There was no way this would miss.

That is until he saw a yellow flash and Naruto was in front of the wind slice. "Didn't I tell you already? I am your opponent" Naruto said before he ducked under a strike by Konohamaru,

"Then I guess it's time for a change" the younger leaf ninja said as a clone appeared, finishing some hand signs. "**Fire Style: Grand Field Explosion" ** the clone shouted, spitting out large fire balls toward Naruto

Said blonde grinned at the challenge before something unexpected happened.. Naruto felt fuuton chakra behind him and then the ten balls of fire Konohamaru had made exploded before they hit the ground, right in front of Naruto who was sent flying away .

Yugito smiled as she saw Suda. 'He used Konohamaru's jutsu to send Naruto away thus handling the biggest threat, albeit temporarily.'

Suda started to pant. 'Dammit, that last **Wind Scar **was suppose to finish my opponent. Man this sucks.' he closed his eyes before sitting down, surprising both Konohamaru and Yugito. "Proctor I give. I don't have enough chakra to keep battling." he said

"Then the winner of this match is Konohamaru Sarutobi of Konoha." Naruto said as he started to dust himself off. "Will Moegi Kazamatsuri of Konoha and Ban Miki of Kumo please come down to the field?"

Up in the Kage box the village leaders were nodding approvingly. "He's got a smart head on his shoulders Gaara-dono. Knowing his limits. If not for the fact that Naruto could use the **Hairishin **I do believe the Leaf ninja would have lost." Ay said.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, that last move of his was meant to take Konohamaru out. He knew he couldn't match Naruto and needed to end the match as quick as possible. And when he used his remaining chakra to detonate the fireballs early he didn't have enough to finish the fight. Definitely chunin material Gaara-dono"

The youngest kage smiled "Agreed. Now I do it's time for the next match" he said causing the kage to focus on the field as Moegi drew her two tanto blades.

Ban Miki kept a serious face as he grabbed his two kodachi's and held them in a reverse grip. Yugito raised her hand as she addressed them. "Same rules. Keep your eyes open as we will attack eventually. If that's understood then..Begin!" she exclaimed

Neither of them moved as Ban's serious face broke as he grinned. "You use the Triple Sword Style. How interesting. Though by the lack of the third blade I guess you recently started learning. I use the Burning Dawn style. They are cut from the same cloth, so this will be great." He said as he launched forward. "**Crescent Dawn Slash"**

He swung both swords over his head and Moegi prepared to block them when, to her eyes, the swords seemed to disappear and reappeared by her sides getting ready to cut her sides. At the very last second she was able to move her tanto to block the blades.

"Impressive. Not only did you see the swords you were able to block them." He said as he did an uppercut slash. Or so it seemed because once again it disappeared and when it reappeared, it was a side swipe at her stomach.

Moegi cursed as she didn't have enough time block so she tried to jump back, resulting in a tiny cut on her stomach. But now it was her turn. As soon as she caught her footing she dashed forward pivoting on her foot, water dancing on her blade. "**Two Sword Style: Third Song: Snake Lillie Melody" **she shouted as she started to stab her sword forward, tendrils of water shooting out of her sword as she did. A total of five tendrils shot towards Ban.

Ban smiled as he channeled fire chakra through his sword and slashed the water creating a cloud of steam. One that Moegi was quick to use as she rushed forward and started to spin. "**Water Style: Two Sword Style: Fifth Song: Dancing Top" ** She shouted as water started to form around her.

Ban grinned as he brought his sword forward and met the spinning girl with a jutsu of his own, his blades glowing red. "**Red Hot Dawn"** He said as his glowing blades impacted the spinning girl, making even more steam. Moegi was surprised when she felt herself slow down and knew that she couldn't hold the jutsu so she went for plan B

"**Fifth Song Extended: Dancing Top Explosion" **she shouted as she flared her chakra, causing the water around her to explode.

It sent Ban back, and beside some minor bruising it appeared he was fine. Moegi on the other hand had some burns and cuts around her and she was breathing hard.

"Well look at that, it seems the Two Sword Style drains your stamina. Just give up now before this turns serious" Ban said, sounding almost disappointed. The orange haired girl face went blank as she reached into her pouch. She brought out a crystal jar with blue liquid out and a soldier pill.

After she popped the pill she drank the liquid and everyone was shocked. The burns and cuts around Moegi started to heal themselves rapidly and Ban could see that the soldier pill revitalized her.

"You're right. This sword style is very draining. I was a fool to think I could beat you in swordplay" she said as she sheathed her tanto's. She looked over at Naruto with a look.

Said blond nodded his head and made a motion to Yugito. The other blonde raised her eyebrow but nodded as they both disappeared.

"So now it's time to get serious. I was hoping to save this but now is a good time" Moegi said as a green aura outlined her body. Ban also saw roots start to manifest at her feet

The Kage booth was confused all except for Tsunade and Onoki who was shocked. "Tsunade-dono. Does that girl possess…?"

"Yes. Her family is very small compared to the other clans. But they go back a long ways. At one point our ancestors mingled. It's very rare but some members up the clan do hold the Mokuton gene. Moegi can use the Wood Release" Tsunade said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey yall I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

**Never been any good at cliff hangers but I decided to give it a try. A little romance is blooming, and i hope y'all will forgive me as i try to write out romance between Naruto and his lovely ladies. (I am not very food at it)**

**So for now, next chapter is in development **

**Ja ne Ploytoid out**


	8. Kumo Exams: Finally Over

**Heyo. New chapter. Starting off this ends the Kumo Arc. the next exciting arc is the Five Kage Treaty Arc. It took a while because I was bouncing back and forth between this story and two more that I am writing.**

**I have posted all at the same time, so go read A Story Set In Stone if you haven't already and read the Authors note for the story I just uploaded.**

**So I hope you enjoy and please keep up the positive support. **

**Thank you, Konohamaru do the Disclaimer please.**

**Konohamaru: Why do I have too?**

**Because I made you a badass thats why.**

**Konohamaru: Fine, Author-sama doesn't own Naruto. Happy?**

**Yes, thank you.**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking.'

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 Weeks Ago, Kumo Training Field 13, Forest Area**

Moegi was excited for today's training. Naruto had told her to come here, for what she wasn't sure of yet but she wasn't going to let him down. So as she waited for Naruto she took out her tantos and started to work on her training exercises.

"No need for that today Moegi-chan" Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree he was perched on. "Today we work on something else. Something away from the others. Your secret weapon."

"My Mokuton right? You wanted me to keep it a secret from my team so i have. And I finally learned to tap into the chakra" she said as she concentrated. A small green aura surrounded her as a small amount of roots formed around her.

Naruto noticed though the extreme amount of effort she needed. "Not good enough just yet but it's a step in the right direction. For this entire week we are working on nothing but Mokuton. So that means you can't tell Kono or Hanabi. Now what did i tell you about elemental manipulation?"

"That our elemental alignment also tempers our personality. So to use the elements we are taking into our being the element itself. That wood is a combination of of the set stone and the flowing river. The balanced harmony of the solid wood."

"Good. I can't say much about Mokuton, really the only help you can get is from an anbu and the late first hokage. So with that in mind we are going in a unique direction. Pure chakra manipulation." Naruto said. "To draw power from nature itself and turn it into a weapon. To do this you need to understand the wood release."

Moegi nodded her head as she sat down and listened to the blonde jonin. "Nature is give and take. To give to the earth and to take from its plunder. Journals left behind from Lord First said that when he used the mokuton he forged a bond with the earth itself and pulled from that. What you have done so far is used your chakra to establish the bond but you haven't set it yet"

"So what will my training consist of then?"

**(Flash Forward: Present)**

Moegi looked at her opponent who was openly gaping at her. Everyone in the crowd was stunned speechless. The aura around the orange haired girl started to intensify rapidly before it settled as did the random flaring of roots.

The Kage booth was also shocked silent except for Tsunade. Onoki, "So the Mokuton lives does it. Quite the genin you have Tsunade-dono."

Ay nodded but grinned. "Maybe but Ban has the perfect counter. The Burning Dawn Style utilizes katon chakra. Plus his physical stats are higher than your genins Tsunade-dono"

True to his words Ban grinned and took a stance, his swords heating up. But Tsunade grinned. "That means nothing. Actually, Ban is at a disadvantage."

"How so Tsunade-dono? Wood burns in fire." Mei asked.

"Tell me, why could Madara Uchiha never defeat my grandfather? Hmm? Many reasons. But for one everyone believes a misconception about Mokuton. They believe it to be weak to katon because its wood vs fire. In nature fire would win. But in this instance fire loses. Because Mokuton is as combination of suiton and doton, making it stronger than katon." Tsunade said triumphantly, making the other kage widen their eyes.

Moegi slowly made the ram sign and the roots started to flare up, soon a thick trunk of wood appeared beside her. Ban shot at her as his swords started to glow again. "**Burning Hot Dawn"** he shouted crossing his swords to slash.

He was surprised when his blades clanked against the trunk of wood and didn't go through. Moegi smirked as she popped a red pill out of her suitcase. She threw it down her throat and in an instant the green aura around her body flared wildly

"Okay, but what was that liquid that she drank? All of her wounds disappeared." Mei asked

"That's a product from an alchemist in Konoha. Its called the Elixir of Nine Lives. It's a prototype. It turns the chakra in your body into medicinal chakra, healing all non critical injuries on the body." Tsunade explained. Gaara nodded as he understood.

"So she took a soldier pill to boost her reserves, not only restoring her chakra but to also boost the effects of the potion. If you could mass produce this potion, the number of battle injuries and field fatalities would drop drastically."

"Okay so what about that red pill?" Onoki asked.

Naruto, who had taken to the kage box so Moegi wouldn't hurt them in the crossfire, responded. "Made by the same alchemist. It doesn't have a name yet, so we've nicknamed it Pill EUO for right now. It means Emergency Use Only. it was made solely to help the elixir. It forces the body to multiply its chakra output. The only problem is there is no way to quantify it because it's different for each person. For Moegi she took the soldier pill to get the maximum chakra output she could muster, then using the EUO she has quadrupled her chakra output."

Ay looked concerned. "Emergency Use Only. What are the drawbacks to get a name like that?"

Naruto sighed as he looked worried. "Using the pill will totally exhaust her, and put her near total chakra exhaustion. Even if she wins this fight she won't in any condition to fight Konohamaru. She will last twenty minutes tops, but she'll be able to pull of some incredible techniques. Almost on the same scale as Lord First

Moegi smirked as she dropped her hands, the trunk that stopped Ban dropped as well. "My turn, **Wood Style: Blooming Nature Grounds of the Weeping Willows" **

Ban dropped his smiles as he started to jump around as willow trees started to appear under his feet. He noticed as he kept dodging he was being forced away from Moegi. He spun on his foot as his blades started to glow hot with fire.

"**Burning Dawn: Spirit of the Sun Goddess, Amateratsu" ** he shouted as he flames started to turn white. He started to cut his way towards Moegi, he grinned as the swords slashed through the wood. He dodged a tanto thrown at him as he looked at Moegi. He noticed something was off.

'Genjutsu!' he thought to himself as he quickly dispelled it quickly only to see the orange hair girl gone and he was in the middle of a forest.'Layered genjutsu?' he gritted his teeth as he took his sword and quickly pressed it against his leg, the pain breakin the genjutsu.

Just in time as when his vision cleared the branches of the weeping willows were extending towards him and trying to wrap around him. "**Burning Goddess: Calamity"**

He started to rotate slightly as fire exploded from all around him, setting the trees on fire. 'Dammit, I panicked and put too much chakra into that jutsu.' he said as he was panting. But to his relief, he saw that the green aura around Moegi had been reduced drastically and she was starting to pant as well. 'It appears using that pill plus the amount of chakra is required to use large scale jutsu like this is taking its toll. Do I finish this quickly or do I try to wait it out till she drops?'

It seems he wouldn't get a chance to decide as Moegi gritted her teeth and made more hand signs. "It's time to finish this. Ban, I am glad you are my opponent. You've forced me to my limits and beyond them. Thank you. **Wood style: Deep Forest Emergence." **she shouted as trees started to grow all around them and filled up the entire field.

"That's-" Tsunade started but was too shocked to finish that sentence. Onoki finished it for her.

"The First Hokage's famous jutsu. The creator of the forest around the hidden Leaf." He said in awe.

Ban was shocked at the sudden environmental change. He spread his senses and hopes of finding Moegi quickly, he didn't like the way she had made her declaration. 'Above? Where, I don't see her. Above the treetops? Why.'

Meogi was indeed above the treetops, holding onto a hand sign as she concentrated.

"That is the First Hokage's personal jutsu, but it's more than that. Using this jutsu means Moegi is at the end of her rope. This is her last jutsu, her strongest jutsu." Naruto said with a big smile, "And I am proud to say she came up with it all on her own."

"**Wood Style: Deep Forest Destruction." **The orange haired woman shouted. Seals on the bottom of the forest floor started to glow before they all went up in an explosion. Ban had neared the top when he saw something glow before it went boom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**With Roshi, The Heavenly Armory)**

It had been a day since Roshi had opened the vault. A vault full of everything he expected to find. Gold, scrolls, seals, and treasures. But what Roshi was looking for was hidden on a wall under a genjutsu seal tied into a blood seal.

It was nothing for him to break causing the back wall to shimmer before a giant family tree appeared on it. It went all the way back to someone called Asura Otsutsuki, who ever that was.

But that's not what he wanted. The seal, instead of going from top to bottom, went from left to right and stretched to the next wall. "**So tell me, what is this?"**

"It is Formally called The Family Roots seal, or simply a family tree was started by my ancestor Asura-sama . the family was split into two lines, the Guardians and the Royals. The seal follows the Clan Heads Family, Primarily the males but we've had female leaders in the past. But then Clan Leader Tsukizu added the entire family. See here I am." Roshi said tracing out a line on the paper that was glowing. "The glowing lines mean the clan member is alive. I am actually currently the Guardians Clan head"

"**You sound surprised by that Roshi"** Son said.

"I am. My father told me that we had no obligation to stay when we fled to Iwa. I thought that meant someone else was in charge. Oh look, the Royal line. Okay follow it down. There's Mito-sama. But Azama-sama carried the line because she was married to the First Hokage. Let's see...oh no..hmm?" he said to himself, confusing the demon inside of him,

"**What is it Roshi? Found something?"**

"Yes. the last heir was Lord Suikin but he died in the battle of Uzu. so the line transferred to Lady Kushina. Those born with Uzumaki blood is automatically added to the tree. It appears Lady Kushina is dead, but she had a son. Prince Naruto Uzumaki ..." Roshi said in concentration. "Hmm. I have heard that name somewhere…let's look around while I try to think."

"**So we've established that you have family left. And that Uzu has a prince. But what are you going to do when you find him? You have yet to tell me what happens after this old friend." ** Son asked

"Friends eh? Though I agree with the old part. I have a bad feeling Son. There will be war soon. Hopefully this armory will have a weapon or knowledge we can give the prince to help advert the war or see it be quick."

And that is where Roshi was now, reading through texts while trying to remember where he heard the name Naruto Uzumaki before Son piqued up. "**Wait Roshi. Naruto Uzumaki. Wasn't that the kid trained by the toad sage? It was revealed recently he was the kid of the Fourth Hokage?" **

It clicked and before he even realized it his hands were on his bingo book, recently updated when they were in Kiri. he flipped until he found Naruto. "Hmm. I am unsure. Uzumaki have red hair. But I suppose a trip to the leaf won't be to bad. It will be a week and a half trip. " Roshi muttered. "Okay then we have two more days until another passenger ship comes through. It's time to seal all this up."

**"If he really is the heir, why did you call him prince instead of King?" **Son asked out or nowhere.

"If he is next in line to be king, he needs to go through the coronation ceremony to be crowned." The old shinobi said as he went back to sifting through scrolls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Ame, Nagato's Tower)**

The shriveled redhead sighed as he started looking through records. He was looking for information on his family, the Uzumaki clan.

He didn't know why but about a two and a half months ago he felt something in his very essence click. It was all he could think about outside of the Akatsuki.

"Nagato-kun." A soft voice said, grabbing his attention.

"Yes Konan?"

"I'm leaving Ame for a while. My little sister contacted me again. Her sickness has gotten worse. She has requested my presence." She said casually.

Nagato nodded, thinking on the situation. During the original akatsuki rising, the one controlled by Yahiko, Konan had made friends with a small family looking to make a difference.

It was a family of four. A father, a mother, an older sister and a younger sister. When Hanzo attacked all but the younger sister had been killed.

Ever since then Konan had been looking out for the younger girl, Kyomine Asuzi. In the time they had grown close, close enough for them to be sisters.

It seems Kami wouldn't favor Kyomine though. She had fallen ill, and now it looked like a fatal diagnosis. And it appeared Konan was heading there.

"Where is she now? And How long will you be gone?" He asked, knowing he couldn't stop her

"She's in the hidden hot spring village. I'll probably be gone for two and a half weeks maybe three."

Nagato frowned hearing that. "Go if you wish and give young Kyomine my wishes. But be careful. That timetable means you could run into the Kage contingent. They are traveling to the leaf together. One on one would be no problem but that many people could be a problem so don't engage."

"Of course Nagato-kun" she said as she slowly faded into paper and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kumo Chunin exam stage**

Ever one waited for the smoke to clear, standing on their feet. Naruto looked towards the mage booth and saw the Raikage nod.

He made a single hand sign and a powerful gust of wind swept through the arena. The tension in the crowd was thick.

Once the dust cleared it showed a giant crater, a testament to how strong Moegi's jutsu was. In the middle of it Moegi and Ban were in the middle, both standing, heavily injured and on the verge of collapse

"I-im im-mpressed. To think the leaf possessed the mokuton again...heh. I'll settle for a draw" Ban said as he slowly started to fall forward.

Moegi smiled as she too started to fall. "I'll agree to that…" Naruto appeared by her as Yugito appeared by Ban. After a shared look and a nod, the blond leaf ninja cleared his throat.

"Both contestants are unable to fight. This match is a draw" he said.

"Because that leaves the final short of a person, Konohamaru of the Leaf is the winner of this year's tournament." Yugito said

Everyone was silent, shocked still, until a clap could be heard. Up in the Kage booth Gaara rose slowly and started to clap. The rest of the kage followed suit followed by the rest of the crowd.

**Later, Kumo Central Park**

The Kage gathered in the park, with all of their genin as well. According to Tsuande it was important for the peace treaty that the genin learn to put past history aside and become friends with each other.

A lot of them stay themselves but the more boisterous started to rough house and what not, generally being children.

Naruto was mainly worried about Chiba. From what he could tell the young stone genin was the only shinobi present who held a grudge. It seems fate was spying on him though, he could see the young genin marching towards him, anger and hatred in his eyes but strangely he didn't look like he was going to attack.

The black haired boy stood in front of Naruto, eyeing him down. Naruto met the look with a stare of his own. "If I may Chiba-San. I think your Art of Stone Density technique was extraordinary. You definitely have the makings of a good jonin. Maybe even Anbu or a Captain if you keep training."

This caught the Iwa genin off guard. Everything he had lined up to throw at Naruto died in his throat.

"I mean. Why stop there. You could even be the Hokages bodyguard. Indeed. That is a strong jutsu." Naruto said

"What's stopping me from becoming the Kage?" Chiba asked.

Naruto smiled sagely. Everyone stopped their small talk and watched the exchange. "A group of people will always follow those who are strong. But a village will only follow one who understands."

This irritated Chiba, who couldn't understand the cryptic message. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, you have let anger control your life for so long that you refuse to understand why we are gathering for a peace treaty. You refuse to understand why your kage can talk to me and enjoy it. You refuse to understand why Iwa and Konoha ninja can gather like this and not spill blood." Naruto said

"If you know so much then enlighten me already." Chiba shouted

"When you can look at me, and not feel that boiling hatred in your stomach. When you can look at Konohamaru, who bested your ultimate jutsu with respect or when you can bow to the other four kage present and respect them for their role and position. Then you will understand" Naruto said as he walked away, smiling to himself as he saw the boy trying to understand his words. Fuu quickly followed.

"Don't walk away from me" Chiba said. "We're not done yet. Not until you tell what you mean"

Konohamaru knew it wasn't place, but he wanted to help the boy. So he put down his cup of juice and took a breath as he walked up to Chiba. Upon seeing the young SarutobI, Chiba growled.

"Hatred is the key to violence. So that means the way to peace is to conquer hatred. Naruto-sensei wants to bring peace to the ninja world but he can't do it alone. Conquering hatred is not an easy task. Especially when it seems easy to get lost it in. But if you can tame your own hatred you would be surprised at the enlightenment you would find." Konohamaru said

Unknown to the two boys, this got a smile from all the kage present. Chiba seemed to get more frustrated but he walked away without a word, his jounin sensei following him,

"Those are wise words. What do you teach those kids Tsunade-dono?" Onoki asked.

"He learned that from Naruto actually. It seems Konohamaru is taking to Naruto's lessons more than I thought. Jiraiya would be proud." the blonde said,

"Speaking of, where is the toad sage? I was under the impression he would make an appearance for the finals" Gaara asked

"He was but with me being out of the village for so long I had him stay behind so he could watch things for me. That wasn't an easy conversation"

"I would believe so. He doesn't seem the type to stay in one place for too long, given his status as spy master" Onoki mentioned.

**(With Naruto and Fuu)**

Naruto walked to an empty clearing as he sighed and looked into the clear night. 'That's what you would have said. Right Dad?' he thought to himself.

"Such advise. And you're only 16. Must have been one hell of a trip you went on. I can't believe you're the same person that came to my village two years ago." Fuu said as she entered the clearing.

"Right before we came back to the village Jiriaya entrusted his will to me. He gave me a mission. And when I can finish that mission he will name me the new toad sage. And when that happens, it'll be my job to finish what he started" Naruto replied."To find a way to bring peace to the elemental Nations"

"And where am I in this future?" She asked standing beside him.

"Well. You know I like you, and you know I need a second wife. And Ino likes you." Naruto said nonchalantly

"But why me? You could choose one of the girls you've known since you were a kid." Fuu asked.

"I could. But since I met you, you've been nothing but nice to me. Plus you understand my pain of being a jinchuuriki. We connect in a way that no one else can. Besides with you I feel like I can have a relationship outside of clan business. On the plus side you and Ino are already friends." The blonde said. Fuu blushed at the words.

"This is a lot to take in. But I wouldn't mind being with someone who could actually understand me." she said. Naruto smiled as he pulled the mint haired woman into a quick kiss. It only lasted a moment and it was over just as quick. Too quick if you asked Fuu.

"Well, I haven't heard a no yet. But I'll wait." Naruto said as he walked back to the Hotel.

Fuu stood there and watched the form retreating away from her and sighed.

**(With Roshi, two days later)**

Roshi sighed as he settled on the small cargo ship. The captain was surprised to see him on the ocean but didn't turn down the coin Roshi offered for passage back to Kiri. He currently had a map out and was planning his trip to Konoha.

'So from Kiri I can probably charter a boat to Wave. That'll take about a week and a half. From wave to Konoha is only three days if I move at higher speeds. So just about two weeks. What do you say old friend?'

"**I think we've traveled too much in the past 2 month. Plus we are heading to Konoha. No one knows we are Iwa ninja. Except the Iwa ninja that'll present when they make it to the Leaf for this peace treaty."**

"True, but that will have to be a bridge we cross when we get there. I don't think Onoki-sama will have minded us leaving. We did leave a note after all and we are retired."

"**Whatever. We just need to keep an eye out for this akatsuki and we should be fine."**

Roshi nodded as he looked at the horizon. It would seem his travels would come to a halt soon. When he reached Konoha….

**(With Konan, a day later)**

Konan had switched to a normal black traveler's cloak with a hood. She had made to the outskirts of the Hot Spring Village.

It was primarily a tourist attraction and resting village but it was also a favorite spot for traveling ninja to rest. She had very high chakra reserves, a sensor ninja would immediately know she wasn't a regular civilian. But she already had a cover story for that instance.

Besides. She wasn't here on Akatsuki business. She was here for one person. She sighed as she entered a hotel. Momentarily bumping into a blond haired youth.

Strangely enough he had three swords on his back. "My apologies ma'am. I really need to watch where in going."

Konan raised hand and waved it off. "Its fine. I was the one who opened the door without looking" She said as she walked in.

Naruto shook his head as he walked down the market.

From Zetsu's point of view, he saw Konan bump into the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and make a quick exchange of words before separating.

"This could be bad. All five Kage are in there" the white half commentated as they followed Naruto, as per their orders.

"**Nonsense. No one knows Konan's identity. She'll be fine. Though I wonder why she's here."**

"It must be Kyomine-san. That's the only time she leaves Pain-sama. What is the jinchuuriki now? Writing on a piece of paper?"

From their perspective. It looked like was scribbling on a piece of paper. Soon a shadow clone was beside him. "Here, take this list. We need to get some shopping done before we leave." the original said.

"You know, I am a shadow clone. I have all of your memories." the clone retorted.

"You know how forgetful we are. Just get going, I'm going out to find Fuu." the clone nodded as it ran off in one direction and the real Naruto slowly walked towards a training field.

"Well it seems we will get to monitor both the Nine tails and the Seven tails," WZ said as they continued to follow.

**(WIth the Shadow Clone)**

The clone looked around the market for a minute before disappearing around a back alley, a piece of paper in his hands. He found himself in a little clearing on the very outskirts of the town. A single tree was in the middle and under it was the woman from earlier. The clone looked at the paper one last time.

'_Zetus is following you, send a clone. They won't follow the clone. Meet me behind the Marketplace. Small clearing. I'll be waiting.'_

"Hello Konan, a pleasure you were able to make it. I guess you used Kyomine to come here?"

Konan didn't answer, she just stared Naruto down for a minute. "We need to talk"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next chapter done and I hope y'all enjoy it. A lot of writer's block but I finished it plus i just posted chapter one of my new story, From A Time No Longer. Go check it out, I am happy, y'all are happy and I'm still writing.**

**So I hope you enjoyed Moegi and the Wood Release. No joke wasn't going to give it to her but when I read her wiki page and said she had the Mokuton and when I read that I knew I had to give it to her. **

**Anyways. Thats enough out of me. I will see yall in the next chapter**

**Ploytoid Signing Out**

**Ja Ne**


	9. The Road to Konoha, Meet the Spy

**HEYOOOOOO. New chapter. Honestly didn't think I would have this chapter up yet. But Walmart is cutting hours terrible and I'm off for the next few days so I have been writing a lot.**

**Anyways Thank you to**

**Fadli546**

**Hinatanamikazesama**

**Imperial-samaB**

**Kodakohl**

**Masked Kitsune 59**

**Draculyn28**

**Silverkingofgames**

**And to everyone else who left positive reviews. I love em. Make me feel better about writing this. Someone asked about Naruto's age: he is 16.**

**Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter.**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demonic talking"**

'**Demonic thinking'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack. I wish I did but Kishi owns it all. Dammit.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan stared Naruto down. Nagato would forever be the closest thing she had as a brother. But she owed Naruto a life debt. She hated go behind Nagato's back but She knew she had to, for Yahiko's sake and Kyomine's.

_Flash back 1 Year ago_

"_Remember, you never know who is following you. So when you go to make contact make it look as normal as possible. Hopefully your security measures for making contact are working properly. Oh one more thing, Nowhere is ever truly safe or hidden, so make the meeting as quickly as possible. You're on your own on this. Your network needs to remain a secret even to your family unless they are apart of it" Jiraiya said as they entered the village._

"_RIght, Of course, thanks sensei. I'll meet back up with you later." Naruto said as he turned towards the market._

_Jiraiya smiled at the blonde ninja. "You should be proud Minato, he has his own spy network forming and he's becoming one hell of man." He said to himself as he went to check into a hotel._

_Meanwhile Naruto was keeping an eye on his surroundings. Making sure no one was following him. Satisfied he walked to a nearby hospital. Getting a room number for his contact he made his way up to the second floor._

_Room 329. He knocked and wait a minute. Walking he saw a purple haired woman with rather unique Amber colored eyes with a small pair of yellow glasses to match. She was in a hospital gown that hid her figure. The person smiled when he entered._

"_Naruto-sama. I didn't realize you would be in town today. But this works." she said in a soft voice._

"_Kyomine-chan. I'm glad to see your sickness hasn't progressed at all. It seems the medical fuinjutsu is working" Naruto said._

_Kyomine Asuzi had been quite sick when Naruto had found her. Being the nice person he was hr tried to help her the best way he could. Which was a seal that turned the bodies own chakra into healing chakra. It was a prototype invented by Kushina but wasn't finished,_

_The one Kyomine had on her couldn't be taken off as it was the only thing stopping the sickness inside her from spreading. It was basically a life support system. In response to saving her she had offered to help Naruto in any way she could. This led to her being one of the first people in his spy network._

_She was a former Ame ninja, forced to retire because of the sickness. In the wake of what she thought was her death, she traveled all over the place._

"_Naruto-sama. I hope you don;t mind but I invited my older sister here. I wish for her to take my place as your Ame contact. I owe you everything Naruto-sama. But the seal only stops the sickness, it doesn't heal everything. I am tired, and I'm ready." Kyomine said._

_This took Naruto by surprise but he understood. "Are you sure she will take your place? I can't force her and she doesn't want to then it'll be compromised," _

"_In truth, I have no idea. But you saved my life, and she wants to thank you. You are very charismatic, Naruto-sama. At the very least she should keep your secret." She said weakly._

_Naruto sighed but nodded. He liked Kyomine but if she was tired then it was up to him. Short of a critical injury, the medical seal would save her from most injuries and only Naruto could take it off._

"_Okay, when will she be here?" He asked._

"_Thank you Naruto-sama. She should be here today if you wanted to wait." _

"_That's fine. In the meantime, why don't you give me a report." He asked._

"_Hai. Ame is still under lock down. The man who calls himself God rules with an iron fist but the village is slowly recovering from Hanzo's reign. It rains a lot in Ame , but the current rain is 's chakra in it. My best guess is that it's some type of reconnaissance jutsu. Maybe like a detection net. That's why no one has been able to sneak into the village."_

"_That make's sense. How long is the jutsu in effect for? Keeping it constantly active takes a lot of chakra." The blonde said. _

"_From what I can tell., it never stops. Which makes me think it's some type of fuinjutsu. A little known secret in Ame is that we had an inventor in the past, he made a lot of things but his most famous work was a prototype chakra generator. Something about taking in Nature chakra and recycling it? I'm don't much about it, but if the Amekage did find a way to make a workable version and hook it up to the seal…" Kyomine trailed._

"_Perfect recipe for an endless detection net. That's troubling. Are you sure I can't convince you to wait a little longer? I am almost done with that seal you know."_

"_Thank you Naruto-sama. But i am tired. Medical chakra can't heal a tumor, It can only slow it down." Kyomine said._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Enter" Kyomine said with hope in her voice as she sat up. When the door opened it revealed a blue haired woman with the same unique amber colored eyes. "Konan-niichan, you made it," she said as Konan gave her a hug. Said woman gave Kyomine a look when she saw Naruto in the corner._

"_Who is your friend Kyomine-chan?" Konan asked, already knowing who Naruto was but she couldn't reveal herself yet._

"_Nii-chan, this is the man who saved in Claw. He's the one who applied the medical fuinjutsu that stopped the tumor from growing. Naruto-sama, this is my older sister, Konan."_

_Naruto stood up and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Kyomine-chan speaks highly of you."_

_Konan was shocked at Kyomine's statement but shook Naruto's hand. "Thank you Naruto-san. Kyomine means a lot to me so it means much that you saved her."_

"_Don't thank him yet Nii-chan. Because I need to ask you a favor. You see, Naruto-sama is trying to obtain peace for the elemental nations. And he travels with Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin. You see he is making a spy network with Jiraiya's help. I am apart of that spy network." She said but started to cough violently it didn't last long but it did leave her breathless._

"_She wants me to take off the Medical Fuinjutsu because all though it's stopping the tumor from growing it does not stop her from having symptoms. She's tired of fighting and is ready. I don't want to but I won't say no. and She wants you to take her place in the spy network." Naruto finished for her._

"_Peace? How do you think you'll achieve peace?" Konan asked._

"_Peace born from Hatred and war will never last. I want to introduce hope and love into each individual nation. That is how I will obtain peace. I am making a spy network to keep tabs on each Nation to best prepare." Naruto said almost immediately. _

_Konan stared him down for a moment. "May I speak with Kyomine-chan in private for a moment? Please"_

_Naruto nodded as he walked out of the room._

"_Kyomine-chan. I respect him for saving you but I can't be part of his spynetwork. You know I still serve Akatsuki. Our current leader is set on capturing the nine bijuu to achieve peace. Naruto-san is a jinchuuriki, to serve as a spy for him is to betray the Akatsuki. Because one day I would be forced to pick a side," Konan said._

"_No! The Akatsuki died when Yahiko died.I joined the Akatsuki to help liberate Ame. I followed Yahiko because of his plan for peace; Capturing the Bijuu means your leader plans to use as a weapon. That's not fear. But Naruto-sama leads like Yahiko did. I believe in his plan for peace. You served the Akatsuki once with Nagato and Yahiko. But whatever you serve now, that's not Akatsuki." _

_This caught Konan by surprise again. Kyomine was usually calm and laid back. She was never this fierce. "Just listen to him, I know if you look hard enough you can see he and Yahiko are the same. You followed Yahiko at one time. Give this a chance? As a dying wish?" Kyomine asked_

"_That's a low blow Kyomine-chan. How long will you have if he takes off the Medical Fuinjutsu?" Konan asked._

"_Well before the seal I had three months. It'll probably be less than that when he takes it off." She said, _

_For all of her stoicness Konan couldn't help but let out a single tear. "I'll miss you,"_

"_I know, but you can find comfort with Naruto-sama. He really is the true way to peace. The same peace Yahiko sought for Ame." Kyomine said with a small smile._

_Konan just stared before she went and got Naruto from the hallway to get Naruto. "Come on, you have a job to do" she said coldly. Naruto shook his head as he entered._

"_Kyomine, I have to ask. Are you sure about this? Once I take the seal off nothing will stop the tumor and I won't be able to reapply it. You may be in pain as well. Currently your body is pumping medical chakra. Once that's gone there's no telling what will happen" Naruto said as he took out his tools._

"_I'm sure Naruto-sama. Konan-niichan is here. That's all I could ask for." She said as she smiled. _

_Naruto nodded. "Okay then. Konan-san could you help Kyomine onto her back." Naruto asked as he started to draw seals on a piece of paper._

_Konan approached Kyomine, hesitation in her step. Kyomine smiled sadly. "He is the way Niichan. Have faith in me, as you did Yahiko." she said in a whisper. _

_Konan nodded and helped Kyomine on her back. No matter how many times she looked at it, it always impressed her. A green seal was on her back that went from one end of her shoulders to the other and down to her mid back. A large seal indeed,_

"_Okay. One more thing, Konan-san, give her this, It's a Drought of Honeydew Venom. It's a strong sedative that will put Kyomine in a strong sleep, you don't want to be awake during the removal of the seal Kyomine-cahn " Naruto instructed, handing Konan some crushed up leaves. "She will probably be out for the rest of the day once she ingest it's." _

_Konan nodded as she held the herb to Kyomine's mouth. Within five minutes she was out. "What now?"_

_Naruto moved over to Kyomine. "Now I take out the Sixth Tygrith seal intertwined with the Phoenix Melodies seal. What that will do is basically 'detach' the seal from her chakra network. I'll do this by drawing a Matrix of Dissolving over it. Once that is gone I can then move onto removing the Melodies. This will stop the seal from working on the tumor."_

"_I thought you were detaching it from her chakra network. Why would it still be working on the tumor?" Konan asked._

"_Because, this seal is formed around the Phoenix Melodies seal. That seal is directly on the tumor sight. And with how long the Sixth Tygrith seal has been on her, there is residual chakra that will keep the seal active. I need to stop that before I take off the rest of the seal or else there will be an internal backlash and that could and probably would kill her" Naruto explained as he kept working._

_She tried to understand but seals were never her strong point. "You do know what you're doing right?"_

"_Yes. I understand the basics but there could be complications."_

"_What kind of complications?" she said with narrowed eyes._

"_The Phoenix Melodies seal was and is primarily designed as a short term answer to a long term problem. It was never meant to be on the body this long. To get around that problem I added the Sixth Tygrith seal. It's designed to use the owners own chakra to power other seals that usually would need an outside power to use. I know how to take off both but they have never been intertwined before and they've never been in use this long. So it's uncharted territory." Naruto said as he began to work more slowly._

"_So what can go wrong?" Konan asked._

"_Honestly I don't know. Too many things that I can't worry about right now. Now, let me focus please." he said._

_Konan watched part of the seal glow for a moment before it started to slowly fade away. "You know, we may not be family but I care for her. We became friends even while she worked in my network. I was always worried about the seals failing. And she was always a bright sunball all things considering. She chose to fight for a while longer, honestly I'm surprised she kept fighting this long." Naruto said solemnly "Dam it."_

"_What is it" Konan said, worried._

"_The Phoenix seal is resisting the dissolution matrix. I'm gonna have to use something stronger." He said to himself as he brought out a black case with a carefully wrapped bottle of ink._

"_What is that?" _

""_It's Mt Myoboku Toad Ink, It's highly conductive to chakra and great for strong seals. Another great use for it is it's unique characteristic for burning away other seals..I don't want to do this but I'm gonna have to burn off this seal" Naruto declared._

_This shocked Konan and she was going to say something when she saw Naruto sweating. And he had a tiny bit of fear in his eyes. 'Keep your cool Konan, Kyomine-chan has faith in him.'_

_She watched him, every move. She watched the strange red toad ink start to steam over the green seal and she saw another part of the seal start to disappear, Soon Naruto started to draw on the paper again and when he was done he started to make hand seals._

"_**Sealing Arts: Complete Erasure" **_ _he intoned as he laid the paper he drew on over the rest of the green seal. It glowed for a moment and when it stopped shining she could see Kyomine's bareback. Well almost bare. There was a bright red burn on her left shoulder._

_Naruto sighed before he started to put his tools up. "Before I leave I'm gonna give her some strong pain medication. Without medical chakra running through her veins, which was numbing all the pain of the tumor, she's going to feel everything. Another thing, the tumor will probably grow at an accelerated rate. I'm no medical ninja but I would hazard a guess and say she won't have much more than a month left if she can get over this."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Taking off a multi layered complex seal like that put stress on her body, Count that plus the stress now that her body is going to have to look after it's sealf again…. There's a good chance she won't be able to recover." Naruto said as they fixed Kyomine into a proper sleeping position._

_In Konan's mind it looked like she was sleeping peacefully. "Thank you Naruto-san. For what you did "_

"_Well it was for Kyomine-chan. Though you did prove that not everyone in Akatsuki is evil." Naruto said as he finished sealing his tools._

"_You know about my affiliation?" She asked, hiding her shock_

"_Yes, though I'm not sure if Kyomine remembers, she got drunk one night and was telling me stories about the creation of Akatsuki. And how proud she was that her big sister stood at the top with its leader. However the Akatsuki she talked about was made to free Ame. I guess after you freed Ame your leader had other plans." Naruto said as he sat down, "Though what you do from here is up to you. I'm honor bound to fulfill Kyomine's last wish. Though that's up to you. When you make up your mind have Kyomine show you how she gets into contact with me" _

_When he finished talking he left the room and left Konan to her thoughts._

_Two weeks later He met with Konan, back in the Hidden Valley Village. "I do not like thinking about betraying Nagato but Kyomine was the last part of my family I had left. She gave her life to you. I'm not sure how I feel about serving you but I need to know what she saw in you."_

"_I'm sorry to hear about Kyomine. But thank you for giving me a chance."_

_Flashback end _

"So what's new?" Naruto asked,

"The Sanbi and Rokubi have been captured, besides that Nagato is waiting to see if any of the jinchuuriki well split off. We weren't expecting all 6 of you to travel together. The Yonbi jinchuuriki is somewhere in Kiri and Itachi is still looking for the man who killed Sasuke Uchiha and they are starting to pointing fingers at you. Nagato has deemed you the biggest rising threat and has Zetsu following you. If you perfected whatever you were working on to sense him now is a good moment to take him down. Just if you kill him take his ring."

The clone nodded his head. "Are there any members near this area?"

"I don't know. Sasori and Deidara were tailing you and the others but were recalled to a safe location to help with the Rokubi sealing. I have no idea if they were reassigned to this mission or not. I was handling things in Ame." she said. "That's all I have to report. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do " She said as she walked away. The clone nodded as it poofed away.

**(With the real Naruto)**

Naruto was still looking for Fuu when he got the clone's memory. 'So, Seven jinchuuriki remain. There are six here. The Yonbi is Kiri. I don't need Itachi on my back, though he will probably be pissed when he does learn about his brother. Wait he's already pissed. Dammit,'

"Hey Naruto, you ready to train? Also why did you invite braces over here?" Fuu asked, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. He noticed Chiba beside her as well as Konohamaru. He also noticed that Chiba did not have his usual scowl on his face, instead he had on an impassive face.

"I didn't. I do believe they invited themselves." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. "You can stay if you want but you can ask Konohamaru. I don't hold back in training." Naruto said as he took a stance.

"Then you wouldn't mind me joining would you?" a voice said. Naruto looked over and saw Kayama Toyozo, with his battle fan drawn.

"You want help or do you think you can handle this Naruto?" Yugito asked

"Wait I want in on the fun" Ban Miki yelled as he stood next to Chiba

"Let see a genin from Suna, Kumo, Iwa, and Konoha. I don't suppose any Kiri genin want to join the fun do they?" Naruto asked. "No? Oh well they could have even the odds just a bit. Be warned I show no mercy" Naruto said as he drew two swords and took a stance.

In response, Ban drew his two swords which started to glow red, Chiba activated the first seal on his braces, causing them to disappear as his skin tone dulled a bit, Kayama took a stance with his fan, and Konohamaru summoned Enjji and grabbed his staff.

"Okay then. I won't stop until you bring it" He said.. Ban wasted no time and was on Naruto in no time.

"**Crescent Dawn Slash" **he said as he brought his blades down words. Naruto saw the quick flick of his wrist, bringing the swords from a down word slash to a cross cut.

"Too slow." He said as he spun out of the way and kick Ban away from him. He didn't have time to rest as Chiba was right there in his face, all four seals lit on his arm and his skin was grey. The black eyes were full of hatred and yet Naruto also saw confusion, a want to learn.

Chiba had aimed a punch towards his jaw, which Naruto blocked with the guard of his sword and hit the young genin with a roundhouse kick sending him away from Naruto, although he knew that wouldn't last long.

"**Wind Style: Gale Beast Palm' ** Kayama shouted swinging his fan. Naruto spun his heel as he crossed his blades

"**Two Sword Style: Second Song Extended: Lion's Mane Spinning Cross Cut" **Naruto shouted as he swung an X shaped wind slash that easily overpowered Kayama's jutsu and went onward to hit Kayam.

Konohamaru jumped in front of the jutsu and spun his staff around blocking the attack. "Ban! Chiba! I have a plan"

Chiba was on Naruto again, coming from behind, trying, "Screw your plan. **Earth Style: Fist of the Giants"**

Chiba dug his fist into the ground as he swung up, catching a mold of earth that formed around it. When Naruto back peddled away Chiba stayed on him swinging left and right. "Got you now!"

Chiba said as he jumped forward causing Naruto to jump back one more time.

'Even if he acts like an ass I guess he learned he couldn't beat me alone' Naruto said as he suddenly twisted around with his Fuijin and caught both of Ban's blade , who was sneaking up on him.

"Chiba! Ban! Back away! I'm going big. **Wind style: Mountain Shearing Slash"**

Kayama made a giant swinging motion and large wind slash appeared, tearing the ground as it made its way. Chiba and Ban both backed away as it approached while Naruto grinned.

He quickly grabbed his other two blades . he put one in his mouth and held the other two in a reverse grip. "**Three Sword Style: Second Song: Storming Emotions"**

Naruto charged forward as the three blades started to glow from the lightning chakra coursing through them. He met the jutsu head on. There was a small clash explosion that formed a small cloud of smoke.

The four genin grouped up together as they waited for the smoke to clear. It didn't last long as Naruto jumped at them from the smoke and with all three blades started to attack all of them.

The fight had gathered some attention as the five kage came to investigate. They all looked confused when they saw Naruto fighting some genin.

"Fuu, what's going on here? Why is Naruto abusing the genin?" Tsunade asked as she saw Chiba and Kayama get blown back as Ban and Konohamaru rushed Naruto

"He's not. We were going to have a quick spar with Konohamaru when Chibia invited himself. Then came Ban and Kayama. Naruto told me to sit this one out. This is all voluntary, Naruto warned them about not holding back. All though he hasn't done any killing blows yet." Fuu said .

From beside Tsunade Moegi smiled as she pulled out her two tanto's.. "And where do you think you're going ma'am?" Tsunade asked.

"Can't let the boys have all the fun." She said as she dashed into the fray. Naruto had just pushed Ban and Konohamaru back when Moegi met his blades with her own.

Ay laughed, "Well. It appears our genin have some spunk don't they? I don't see any of your genin there Mei-dono. Maybe yours are the only ones with some sense."

"That they do. I have never seen Kayama this fired up in a sparring session." Garra said.

"You forget Ay-dono. I didn't bring any genin. They all wanted to go home. And of course they're fired up. They are sparring against the Demon Fox of Konoha. The son of the Fourth Hokage. If they can .and a decent blow on them they will have bragging rights." Mei said.

Onoki smiled a small smile. Something that was caught by Tsunade. "They are the next generation and at this very moment there is no hostility as they fight together. They just want their shot at Naruto.

Speaking of, Naruto was having a blast. The fight was now 5 to 1 with Moegi joining the fray. "Chiba-san, Ban-san distract him I have a plan." Moegi said as she ran over to Kayama "Konohamaru-kun over to me."

"I'm not doing this because you said so." Chiba said as he rushed Naruto.

"You got Moegi-san." Ban said, both swords now glowing red.

"What's your plan Moegi-san?" Kayam asked as Konohamaru came over to them.

"Listen up…" She said as she whispered something.

"Oh it looks like they are actually working .I wonder what they are whispering about." Tsunade said.

Chiba was starting to get a read on Ban's style and was slowly getting use to Naruto's speed. He saw Ban swing over head and saw the left side open. "**Earth Style: Art of Stone Density: Mountain Crusher"** he said as his fist glowed yellow and went to the left side.

Naruto smirked, realizing he would have to step his game up as he blocked Bans swords. It appeared he couldn't do anything as Chiba's fist made contact. Chiba grinned as Naruto went to the side but he the blonde haired ninja go up in a poof of smoke and his instincts kicked in as he jumped away from his spot as Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

Chiba was caught by surprise but he got up quickly as Konohamaru now jumped at Naruto. "Chiba! Ban! On my signal jump away." He said as ducked and Naruto saw a blade of wind sailing through the air courtesy of Kayama.

Naruto jumped over it as he sent his foot into the chest of Ban, or was going to if Chiba hadn't blocked it. Naruto grinned when he saw Ban twirl over Chiba to try and get a hit but he blocked it.

"NOW" Konohamaru yelled as he and Kayam ran away Chiba cursed but jumped away as Ban backflipped away.

Naruto was at first confused then felt something on his legs. He looked down and saw that roots had entangled his feet and wrapped around his legs, embolizing him. Before he could stop him he heard something above him. When he looked up he saw Moegi coming down from the sky her tantos drawn and water dancing around them.

'**Two Sword Style: Third Song Extended: Aquarius Sky Drop' ** her blades glowed as the water formed a sharp edge and Naruto grinned as he put his blades up to defend himself.

"How in the world did she get up there?" Ay said as he saw the girl falling.

"You kept your eyes on Naruto. When Chiba and Ban rushed her, Konohamaru use his staff to springboard her into the air and Kayama used a wind jutsu to propel her up higher and then Konohamaru and Kayama made sure to keep Naruto distracted so he wouldn't sense her" Mei said with a smirk.

When the two blades clashed, everyone saw the ground under Naruto crack from the weight. But it didn't stop there, as Naruto soon learned. Konohamaru and Chiba appeared by him in an instant. So busy was he trying to stop Moegi he couldn't stop the two. Chiba swung his fist, which was glowing yellow, as Konohamaru hit him on the other side with his battle staff.

Both hits were solid causing Naruto to lose his footing, and right before he fell he was able to push Moegi back. As he fell Kayama swung his fan as Ban swung his two blades. Waves of heat wind sailed towards the falling blonde as Konohamaru and Chiba jumped away. A small explosion erupted around Naruto covering the genin and the blonde.

The kage were impressed with the teamwork. Fuu smirked. "Too bad, if they used that type of teamwork from the beginning then they may have got more of a solid blow." She said as the smoke cleared. Naruto was standing and stretching his shoulders while all five genin were laying the ground, knocked out.

"That was fun. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. Take them to the hotel rooms." Naruto said as he walked over to the confused kage.

"Wait what happened? How did you knock them out? That last collaboration attack hit you" Ay said. "I didn't even see anything outside the smoke."

"I'm not an S class ninja for nothing Ay-sama. They are all strong, they most definitely deserve chunin rank. And that collaboration attack! Man I didn't expect that." Naruto said "Oh well I'm heading back to the hotel too. That was fun."

(**With Ino)**

Ino huffed as she trained with Asuma. Shikamaru was laying on the grass and Choji was eating his chips. They're training was over for the day but Ino had asked for a spar. Asuma was really impressed with her dedication to her training.

They had been going for well over an hour now and she showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Asuma blocked a high kick when he nodded. "That's good for today Ino. You have acclimated to your gravity seals well. You'll need to train with them off soon so you don't get to be surprised at your own speed."

"I can keep going Asuma-sensei" Ino huffed.

"I know you can. But it's time to go home. I know you want to get strong for Naruto but you also have to take care of yourself. Besides I have a date with Kurenai tonight and if I'm late you'll be the one to explain it to her" Asuma said as he lit a cigarette. "Go get some rest. We can pick this up in the morning if you want before we go on our mission."

Ino nodded. "Okay sounds good." Shikamaru sighed as he got up.

"I don't get it Ino. I know you like the troublesome blonde but why the sudden interest in upping you training to this level. You're liable to kill yourself at this rate." He asked

"It's because I'm weak Shika. I can make pretty good poisons but the way I am now I won't be able to use them effectively. I need to get stronger so I won't be useless as a kunoichi" she said.

"Ino you have your gravity seals set to x5 and your resistance seals to Yondaime had his set to x8 and X7 respectfully. You are probably one of the fastest chunin in the leaf after Lee. You're build doesn't support strength outside of Tsunade-sama's strength technique but you can destroy a boulder with one fist. Your poison's are on the same fields as Aka no Sasori and the snake king Manda. You are not weak" Shikamaru said,

Asuma nodded as he started to walk off. "There is no shame in getting stronger Shikamaru, But you shouldn't get stronger at the expense of your health Ino. Ease up a little. You get stronger everyday you push yourself. You deserve a break. I'll see y'all tomorrow." He said as he walked off. Shikamaru passed Ino and made one last comment.

"I'm sure Naruto will be impressed with how strong you are but I don't think he'll like knowing you nearly kill yourself everyday to achieve it. That may be what he does but He has the nine tailed fox to heal the damage. You don't." He said as he walked away.

Choji nodded as he walked with Shikamaru. Ino sat in the field as sh thought on what they said.

(Later that Night,)

Asuma and Kurenai walked out of the restaurant he had booked. He had been having a fun night with the red eyed woman. Being ninja their conversations went to missions and their teams.

"Kiba is a handful, being a regular teenage ninja plus being an Inuzuka. It can be frustrating at times. Shino is a good ninja, doesn't talk much but he keeps a cool head. Hinata is very shy but we have been working on her confidence, she's grown into a beautiful kunoichi." Kurenai said,

Asuma sighed."At least your whole team participates in training. Shikamaru barely does more than he has to and Choji's the same. Ino is really the only one who throws herself into training,"

"That's a surprise. When they were genin she didn't train in anything other her clan techniques." Kurenai said. Asuma gave her a look and smirked.

"Follow me" He said as he led her to a training ground. If he kept track time properly then it was around 1 in the morning. Kurenai was confused until they could see into the clearing.

In the middle of the training ground was Ino fighting against a wooden sparring pole. Kurenai could see the sweat on her body and the bruises on her hands. She could also see the utter exhaustion. It was sheer will power that kept her moving.

"Naruto somehow lit a fire under her. She's been like this ever since they started dating. And before you assume, no Naruto isn't forcing her to train this hard, this is all on her own. Not only has she stepped her training she's also picked up her studies in botany and poisons." Asuma said as they watched Ino stop for a moment.

She swayed and before she knew it the ground came rushing to her face. "She does this two to three times a week. It's inspiring and honestly a good role model for younger kunoichi but I'm not sure if its healthy for her." Asuma said as he went into the field and picked her up, "Come on, her house is in the same area as yours."

Kurenai smiled as the softness he displayed. "You are a good sensei. Most jonin don't keep up with their genin after they become chunin."

"There's a reason I was chosen to lead team 11. My father believed I was the only one with the right heart to train them. I'm not sure what he meant by that, but I love all three of them." Asuma said as they stopped in front of a flower shop.

Inoichi was just finishing the final count on his safe when he heard the front door bell ring."I'm sorry but we are closed currently. Please come back tomorrow." He said from the back

"Inoichi, it's me. Ino wore herself out in the training fields again." Asuma said.

Inoichi sighed as he dusted himself off. He walked out of the back and saw the state his daughter was in. "I'll take her from you. Thank you Asuma. You have a mission in the morning yes? I will try to make sure she's up in time."

"It's no worries Inoichi-san. My team can support Asuma. Let Ino rest. She needs it." Kurenai said, Asuma gave her look.

"Is that okay with you Asuma?" Inoichi asked.

"Oh yes that's perfectly fine. Ino needs to rest. Honestly I told her to rest when we got done with team training today. I should have known she would have stayed. My apologies." Asuma said.

"Nonsense Asuma. Once she makes up her mind it's impossible to stop her. If anything she would have only restes for an hour before she wet back at it. I might need Naruto to talk to her about this. Anyways I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for looking after her" Inoichi said as he took Ino upstairs.

"Good night Inoichi. Come on Kurenai. I'll walk you home"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SO this ends chapter 9. What did y'all think? Konan is a spy for Naruto...How will that play out? People like action and I wanted little in this chapter, so Naruto fights the genin, of course they lose but damn that combo at the end. If you must know how Naruto defeated the genin. One word.**

**Hiraishin. I established Naruto can use the jutsu but to me that makes the fights to quick so He doesn't use it often. **

**AsumaxKurenai is one of my favorite couples in the cannon. So it lives on. Will asuma die? Who knows. Am i a cruel bastard who would let him die? Maybe. You will have to wait and see.**

**Ino is training herself to death to be a great kunoichi but is she training to hard? No? Just me? Okay, well Asuma thinks she is. **

**Anyways. Thank you to my brother who helped with this chapter. We springboard ideas off each other and it helped me write this chapter quickly.**

**I hope ye enjoy and stay on the lookout for the next chapter.**

**Ja ne **

**Ploytoid out**


	10. A Day With Ino-Chan

**Helloooooooo insert Mnonkuma voice time for another chapter. Honestly love all the support I am getting and it encourages me to keep writing. So thank you. Now time to reply to some reviews.**

**Gabelou1991: I don't speak French, or at least I think it's French, but thank you for the nice reviews.**

**Ben Walker1: You obviously haven't seen some of the wilder animes out there have you? Unconventional to ninja, yes. Does it sound cool, yes? Am I going to change it? No. **

**Illuminated: She's in danger of becoming a Mary Sue? I don't understand. Please explain.**

**Rebmul, and others who have said this: I do not have a beta reader. So I did the next best thing. I went to Grammarly to catch all the little mistakes. On my next paycheck, I am going to subscribe to get the premium. Hopefully, this will clean up my chapters a little and not make it a headache to read through.**

**To everyone else: please keep up the great support.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. DAMMIT. KISHIMOTO-SENPAI! NOTICE ME**

**;n;**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino groaned as the sunlight hit her face and her body ached from her training. She slowly got up and stretched as she looked around her room. She didn't remember leaving the training fields last night. This meant that Asuma came and got her again. She sighed as she slowly started to clean herself up. She knew she was going to be talked to again about pushing herself.

Her eyes widened when she saw the time and cursed. She had a mission at 1 and it was almost 2:30. She quickly put her hair up and made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a banana on her way out.

"Ino, hold up," Inoichi said, trying to catch the rushing girl.

"I'm late for my mission tou-san. I'll be back later." Ino as she tried to get her shoes on.

"No, wait. Asuma excused from the mission today. It's a joint mission with team 8 so they will be fine. His instructions were for you to rest like you were supposed to have done yesterday." the older Yamanaka said. "So take it easy today. Go to the springs if you want, they have a sale going on or go to Naruto's house to study your poisons. But no training today,"

Ino stopped when she heard that and blinked. "Naruto's house?"

Inoichi gave her a strange look. "Did you forget he keyed you into his wards so you can enter the compound?"

Ino looked sheepish. "I kinda did. But that sounds like a good idea. The Namikaze clan had a famous poison with Beldrom Roots. Maybe I can find it" Ino said to herself.

"So long as you don't go snooping into his clan business. I know you two already talked about marriage, not sure how I feel about that yet, but you aren't his wife yet. So go. Rest. Enjoy your day."

Ino nodded as she waved goodbye. Inoichi sighed as he watched the door close. "If she would stop growing up I wouldn't mind. But I can't even yell at her for wanting to train. And she's so serious about her relationship with Naruto…. What do you think Lily?"

The Yamanaka Matriarch smiled at her husband, "The council will push for the CRA soon. I think it's great that our little flower is growing up to be a wonderful daughter."

"Why would they push for the CRA? The Namikaze clan was a wonderful clan but we aren't heading for war anytime soon. If Tsunade-Sama has her way then we will be having a Five Nations Summit here in the leaf, possibly even making new alliances."

"I promised you I wouldn't keep a secret from you but I know one of Naruto's and it's not my place to reveal it yet, I believe only a select few people know it," Lily said as Inoichi gave her a pointed look.

"And said secret will lead the council to push Naruto into the CRA? I guess Shikaku was right, blondes are troublesome." Inoichi muttered to himself, unknowingly in earshot of his blonde wife.

Said wife grew tick mark on her head as she grabbed a frying pan. Inoichi's instincts went to high alert as he felt danger but couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Shika-chan said what?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

***With Ino***

Ino was in the greenhouse, tending to the safer plants that grew in the plant sanctuary. This was one of the only hobbies that relaxed her. She was actually very glad her father reminded her about her key. She needed an ingredient from the greenhouse to help her neutralize Manda's venom.

She carefully dug a root from one of the plants and took a small portion of it. 'Helskin roots. Also known as the Mandrakes Tongue. The Mountains in Kumo are the only place in the world where these roots grow wild. They have a high concentration of sodium, which when mixed with the Lithium Hydroxide from a Night Fuse leaf, should create a strong base to neutralize the venom. I might need to add more but I'm close' she thought to herself as she sealed the root for later.

She noticed the time and decided to move over to the main house to make something to eat and finish reading the book she started. Something was bugging her and she couldn't figure it out. It slightly unnerved her but she decided to focus on cooking for the moment.

It was about seven according to the clock on the wall. 'Have I really been gardening for five hours?' it didn't surprise her too much, her thoughts often drifted her mind away while she time flew. 'It's getting late, I should head home soon.' she thought when she yawned suddenly.

It was then she noticed how tired she was. She thought for a moment and decided a nap was in order, she looked for a moment and found a blanket and within moments she was asleep. No one was the wiser when the necklace Naruto gave her lit up as a seal activated.

To Ino, she had just closed her eyes, hoping for a sweet dream. But something was off. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was now laying on a beach, on an island surrounded by water from what she could tell. The sun was rising in the west, about nine' o'clock if she was right.

She did a quick inventory check. The only thing missing was the necklace. She took a breath and took stock of her surroundings. There was a small log cabin down the coast and a small forest in her. No other land was in sight. She also noticed there was a small breeze but the ocean was perfectly still.

She took out a small kunai and made her way to the log cabin. When she stepped inside she saw a few pictures. She saw a man with blonde hair and sharp blue eyes holding onto a woman with soft green eyes and vibrant red hair. She was holding onto a baby that couldn't be seen well.

The next picture was a small blonde boy with blue eyes and whisker marks, laying against a wall crying. The red-haired woman was sitting beside him but she was see-through, almost like a ghost. The last picture was a blonde teen, with long blonde hair that covered one of his eyes. He was holding on to three blades and on top of his head was a blank mask with a leaf and a swirl on it.

'These are pictures of Naruto! And that's the Yondaime. So that must mean the red-haired woman is..'

"So you're the girl that has my son around her finger." a voice said behind her. On instinct, she turned and let the kunai fly out of her hands and took a stance.

Behind her was a grinning red-haired woman, her green eyes showed amusement and in her hands was the kunai thrown at her. She tucked away in her gown as she looked Ino up and down. "You must be Lily's daughter. That means she shacked up with Inoichi. I told her he was head over heels for her. Glad to see something came from it.

"You're the woman from the pictures. Naruto's mother. What's going on? Where are we? How did we get here?" Ino asked, not dropping her stance.

She was thrown off balance when the world shifted around them and there were now in a small house surrounded by woods on all sides. When she regained her balance she saw the woman sitting on a couch sipping on some tea. Another cup was beside her and she motioned for Ino to sit down.

"Please, no need for hostility. I bark but I can't bite. I'll answer all of your questions. Please sit Ino-chan."

Ino gave her a look and took a seat across from her. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Lily-chan always said she would name her first daughter Ino. oh, where are my manners? My name is Kushina Uzumaki. You've already figured out I was Naruto's mother. You seem smart, maybe you can figure the rest out yourself, hmm?"

"I'm a bit lost at the moment. Am I dead? That's the only explanation I can gather if I'm talking to you"

"No Ino-chan, you are not dead. Technically we are in a part of your subconscious that can't normally be accessed. It is thanks to that necklace Naruto gave you. It's an Uzumaki relic. As for me, I am Kushina but I am not the person. I am merely a memory fragment that was put into a sealing matrix. One half of the matrix resides in the house, and the other half is engraved onto the necklace. Of course, Naruto doesn't know, I never told anyone about it." She explained as she sipped her tea.

"So you sealed a piece of your memory into a matrix. And I guess when I fell asleep the two halves resonated with each other and dragged my consciousness into the seal?" she asked.

"Correct. Next question, why did I do this? Well, only Mito-chan knew but I was a very high risk when I was pregnant. Delivering Naruto was very risky for me because I was the container for the nine tails." she started but was cut off.

"Wait you were a jinchuuriki too?" Ino blurted out.

"Yes. When I was young I was chosen to hold the nine tails when it's last container got old. The problem with childbirth and living containers, when I go into labor, the seal will weaken considerably, because of that I could have very well died. So I made a fail-safe so that when Naruto met a nice girl I could meet them, and should you marry Naruto, I can tell you the secrets of the Uzumaki clan."

"That..makes a lot of sense actually. Does that mean you put in a failsafe to meet Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Oh yes. Another memory fragment was attached to the Shiki Fujin and is hidden underneath it. When the time comes I will talk to him. For now, I am more interested in you. It was probably changed after my death but I was supposed to be your godmother. Wait. you and Naruto are dating, right? Because if you're not then this may be a bit embarrassing." Kushina said sheepishly.

Ino laughed at the woman, "I see where Naruto gets it from now, yes I am. Hopefully, I'll be his wife for the Uzumaki clan."

"Damn the CRA. How many wives are they going to make him take?"

"Only two, One for the Uzumaki clan and one for the Namikaze clan. My turn. How do you have some of these pictures? If you're sealed here?" Ino asked, looking at a picture of Naruto when he was younger.

"The other memory fragment. It-" she suddenly stopped as both she and Ino went stiff. Their danger sense was going off. "I think it's time for you to go. Don't worry now that you have activated the seal you can come here anytime you are in the house" she said

Ino opened her mouth but her world went black. Her eyes snapped open as she quickly got up. She looked around and saw she was back in Naruto's house. She also saw someone walking down the main pavement straight to the main house. She snuck up to the top of the second floor and peered out the window slightly. From her estimate, she had slept for two hours. The sun was down for the night as she used the moonlight to look at the walking forms.

The one in the middle she recognized as Danzo Shimura from the elder council. She also recognized the redhead on his left. Fū Yamanaka. 'He disappeared when I was 6, dad never knew where he went. But who is the other guy in black? Why are they here and why do I have a feeling something is off.' she thought as she made her way down to the basement.

"_I never trusted Danzo. He is always planning and scheming. Most of the time it isn't good. If you ever run into him or he tries to get you to do something don't do it and leave immediately"_

The words of her father stopped her in her track as she reached the stairs to the basement. 'He's obviously here for Naruto-kuns stuff or his family's stuff.' she thought as she looked back at the door.

"_You aren't weak Ino," Shikamaru said, picking at his plate. It was a tradition for them to hang out every week. Today it was in the BBQ Pit. _

"_I know, but I still have room for improvement. I want to get stronger." Ino said _

"_Troublesome blonde. You need to take a break eventually if not then you'll burn out"_

"_No, what I need is a challenge, something to test myself against."_

"_Ino-chan. If you're ever in trouble come over to this portrait. There is a seal behind it. Pump as much chakra as you can into and help will be on the way. Only use it if you're in very serious trouble ." Naruto said pointing to a picture above the fireplace._

"_What does it do?" she asked._

"_It's simple…" _

Danzo walked up to the main house with a smirk. After 16 long years, he finally made a cipher to get into the Namikaze clan compound, and the Kyuubi brat was out of the village. No one could stop him. "Torune keep watch. Fū, use the cipher on the door. No doubt there are seals to prevent access." Danzo said.

His two root Anbu nodded Fū took out a piece of paper. Right as he went to stick it to the door their attention was grabbed as the doorknob rattled slightly before a click was heard and it slowly opened. Both Fū and Torune took defensive stances while Danzo narrowed his eyes.

When it opened they saw Ino wearing an oversized t-shirt and looking like she just woke up.

"Danzo-sama? Why are you here? Naruto-kun hasn't returned yet if you're looking for him" she said, blocking the doorway.

"Ino-san, I didn't realize you had a key to this house. My apologies for interrupting your sleep. May I come in for a moment. I will leave a message and be on my way '' Danzo said smoothly.

Ino nodded as she let the three men into the house. As soon as they did a seal started to blink on one side of the wall. "Forgive me, that's one of the alarm seals. Let me turn that off." Ino said as she walked over to the fireplace. Danzo watched as the portrait swung open and he saw a seal matrix behind it.

He was caught off guard when Ino flared her chakra. It apparently spooked Fū who ran forward with the intent to knock the Yamanaka out. Ino was quicker though as she moved out the way with senbon in her hands.

"Danzo-sama, that was a blinker seal. Whatever she just did, it wasn't to turn off the flashing seal" Fū said as he took a stance.

"So then begs the question, what seal did you activate? I will take a look. Torune, Fū, incapacitate her. She's more useful alive." Danzo said while he went to check the portrait.

Fu took out his tanto and dashed forward again, while Torune started to make hand seals. "**Aburame Clan Jutsu: Paralysis Beetle**"

Ino took a stance as she saw a shower if beetles come from Torune. As she dodged Fū and the beetle's, she threw down a smoke bomb.

When it cleared she was gone. Danzo sighed as he tapped his cane. "Come. We can't allow her to escape. Fū?"

"She's outside the compound. Running towards the gate"

"Then let's stop her. Torune, go set a privacy ward. We don't need the wandering eyes of the Hyuga compound to see this. Let's go Fū." Danzo said as he walked outside.

He saw Ino facing the gate before she turned around. He also noticed that she was now wearing her normal purple top and a pair of purple shorts. "You are brave to stand your ground or maybe foolish for not trying to escape. Either way, you're coming with me" he said as he tapped his cane.

Fū rushed forward, intent on striking down the girl in front of her. Ino had an impassive face as she slowly put on a mask. It was blank with a leaf on one cheek and swirl on the other.

Fū put some chakra into his legs as he jumped and brought his tanto down. Before he could comprehend it he was sent flying into the ground, several yards away.

Danzo watched as Ino disappeared for a moment and reappeared on Fūs blind spot, and sent him hurtling. "I don't know why you're here but I won't let you take anything from this house." She said, her voice was a little distorted because of the mask. Fū quickly got up and charged again.

This time Torune came up from behind her, his tanto drawn. Ino took a breath as she jumped into the air and started to spin.

"**A Thousand Needles of Death" **she shouted as she relentlessly let loose a barrage of needles.

Danzo scowled as he saw one nick both Fū and Torune. They both started to dodge a good amount but Ino's poisons worked fast as they both collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Danzo saw her starting to slow down and quickly dashed forward, knowing she wouldn't be able to block his attack in the air.

"**Double Barrel Rasengan,"** a voice said as Danzo felt pain in his lower abdomen.

*with Naruto, five minutes ago.*

Naruto looked around the camp the traveling group had made. They were about a week away from Konoha and had decided to make camp for the night.

Naruto, Yugito, and Chiba's jonin sensei, Ryuko Agawata, were currently on the night shift. It had been a nice trip so far. Naruto stiffened as he felt a ping and the ring on his hand started to glow. This caught Yugito's attention.

"What's that Naruto?"

"It's my emergency alert seal. Something is wrong at my house. Yugito let Tsunade know I'm heading home. Whoever activated the seal is in trouble" Naruto said as he made a hand sign. 'And the only one who knows about it is Ino-chan.' And before Yugito could say anything Naruto was gone in a red flash. The sudden burst of chakra got the attention of two of the kage who were still up

Tsunade quickly ran out into the clearing to see what was wrong. "Yugito-San what's going on? Where is Naruto?"

"Konoha? I think? His ring started to glow and he got really concerned. He told me to tell you he was going home and disappeared in a red flash" Yugito reported.

"The Hiraishin then?" Onoki asked.

"Yes. The Namikaze clan had a ring that acted as an alarm connected to the main house. I guess attached to it is a Hiraishin seal that will take him to the compound." Tsunade explained.

"Then there is nothing we can do. However, if there is trouble in the leaf then we should pick up the pace tomorrow." Onoki suggested.

"Agreed"

***With Naruto***

Naruto appeared in the house. He saw the portrait was swung open then heard a shout from outside.

"**A Thousand Needles of Death" **

'That's Ino!' Naruto quickly ran outside and saw two bodies hit the floor and then saw Ino, spinning. He then saw Danzo quickly move towards her, with the intent to knock her out. 'She can't dodge that. You won't get the chance you bastard' Naruto made two clones who started to form two Rasengan in his hands. He then released his gravity seals and went after Danzo.

"**Double Barrel Rasengan"** he shouted as he slammed his hands into the war hawk. Said war hawk was sent flying into the compound walls as Naruto ran over to Ino, she was panting.

"Ino-chan are you okay? Is that my mask?" Naruto said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Danzo and these two came into the compound with some kind seal, he was confident it would get past the security seals on the main house. He didn't expect me to be here. I knew it was going to be a problem so I let them into the house and made an excuse to trigger the portrait seal."

"And they attacked you after that," Naruto said as he watched Danzo walk slowly back to them, not a single scratch on him. "Ino, give me my mask and go get Ibiki and Anko. Those two are in charge of Konoha's Military forces when the Hokage is out of the village. Tell them what happened here"

Ino nodded as she handed Naruto the mask. He quickly put it on and deposited his coat in a seal. "Stay safe Naruto. Something isn't right here" she said as she disappeared.

"I suppose Minato put a Hiraishin seal on the compound and the seal that girl triggered was some type of alert seal. No matter. I wanted to take you to Root anyways. It's not too late for you to become Konoha's perfect weapon" Danzo said as he made a hand sign.

Suddenly a purple barrier formed over the Namikaze compound. "Now you can't escape. This barrier was specifically made to counter the Hiraishin's Time and Space effect. Yield and kneel and I may show you mercy. You'll either serve me or die" Danzo said with malice.

"Threatening a council member, destruction of Clan property, assault on an active Leaf Shinobi, attempting to break into a clan compound. All of these are capital offenses Danzo. As of right now. It is you who will die if you don't give" Naruto said as he took out the Waterfall Blade and the Lighting Wolf blade.

"You are forty years too young to be a threat to me. You may be able to match an Anbu but let me show you why I was one of the chosen Hokage candidates. **Gale Beast Palm"**

Danzo started to send slices of wind at Naruto in what appeared to be a dance. Naruto simply sidestepped the dangerous wind.

"Let me show you a proper wind technique. **Wind Release: Two Sword Style Extended: Twin Lions Mane Spinning Cross Cut"**

He crossed his blade and pivoted on his heel. Once he swung his blade, two giant slices of wind erupted out of the swords heading straight for Danzo and tearing into the ground as it moved forward.

But Naruto didn't stop as he spun around again and sent out more. Danzo narrowed his eyes as the four wind slices streaked towards him.

Naruto watched as Danzo got cut, blood splattering into the air and saw his body go flying. 'That was too easy' he thought to himself. That's when he saw the body of the Warhawk vanish and he quickly jumped out of the way as his instincts kicked in.

He turned and growled as he saw Danzo behind him, completely unharmed. 'No that can't be right. I saw the blood. So it means I hit him. So he either has a healing seal or jutsu that reverses the damage. Seeing as it doesn't affect him other than heal him then it can't be Tsuande's Miotic Regeneration, Kurama?"

"**As the body disappeared I felt a twinge of energy from the bandaged arm. Whatever he did come from there. He's also amassing a large amount of Chakra in the bandaged eye. Be careful not to make direct eye contact" **Kurama growled.

"Interesting Jutsu Danzo. Got any other tricks? Because I got one." He said as a red cloak started to form.

'I need to finish this before it gets out of hand. Letting that woman escape was already a mistake. No need for another.' Danzo thought to himself as he started to make hand signs. "I have many talents. Many are dangerous. You will have to see them another time"

Naruto watched Danzo sink into the ground.

"**He's gone. His chakra trail disappears outside that barrier. He's going to run"**

'That's fine. He's a wanted man now. And my rising popularity and influence within the ninja ranks mean he won't be able to pull the civilian council on my ass. I don't think he expected me to arrive' he retorted as he let the demonic chakra go. The purple barrier slowly started to fade.

"Naruto-Kun!" Ino shouted, three squads of Anbu behind her plus Ibiki and Anko. "Where is he?"

"Namikaze-sama, are you okay? What happened" Ibiki asked. "Ino told us there was an attack. And I was under the assumption you were with the Hokage."

"Danzo trespassed onto the compound with intentions to break into the house. Ino intercepted them and was able to activate my Hiraishin Alert seal. Luckily I was close enough to teleport here. I engaged Danzo who fled shortly after a quick exchange." Naruto explained as he put his mask up.

"He ran away? He's as slippery as Orochimaru. Inu, Tori. Search around and see if you can find a trail. I highly doubt there is one but check just in case." Ibiki order. "Namikaze-sama, would you be willing to take a Yamanaka Testimony to prove these accusations?"

"Of course. I'll have to tell the furball to stand down but it shouldn't be a problem. If you'll excuse me I need to return to the Hokage and inform her of these events." Naruto said as he gave Ino a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. I need to return to Tsunade. If anything else happens to keep a kunai close okay? Ibiki-san. I would like an Anbu guard watching over her until I get back. Danzo had intentions to take her alive, no doubt to use her to get to me. Even if he runs he may try something else. Thanks in advance."

With a red flash, he was gone. Anko laughed to herself. "I'm sorry. But even when he's out of the village he still finds a way to protect his loved ones. Any chance I can marry him?" He asked with a grin.

"Sorry, the role has already been filled."

"Damn. Well, a gal had to try. Didn't you say you knocked two out? A redhead and an Aburame? Where are they?"

Ino looked around and saw that both Fū and Torune were both gone as well. "Danzo must have grabbed them on his way out."

Ibiki nodded as Inu reported back. "Like I thought. Forgive me Ino-san. But Namikaze-sama has requested for you to have a guard. While I'm sure you can protect yourself I'm assigning Inu and Tori to watch you. We will also watch your family as well. No doubt Danzo will target them if he has to "

Ino groaned. "That means telling Dad what happened. Such a headache. Okay, you two let's go."

"Inu. Tori. She's your top priority until Naruto gets home. Don't mess up. I don't want to inform your families that you pissed off a council member." Ibiki said as the two Anbu nodded and walked off with Ino.

'I didn't get a chance to tell Naruto-kun about his mother. That should be interesting.'

" Got to hand it to Naruto. Even in his old age Danzo was-is-probably one of the strongest ninja in the village after the Hokage. To make him run away takes serious power." Anko commented.

"You're not wrong. In my entire career, I've never seen Danzo retreat. Even in the face of the third Raikage and second Tsuchikage." Ibiki said. "If not for the Lord Third, he probably would have died long ago. Probably. Come on. We need to file a report and update the bingo book. Dolphin! Go around and inform the outposts around Konoha and the nearby villages. Until further notice, Danzo Shimura is wanted for treason against the council of Konoha pending until Tsunade-sama gets back."

***With Naruto***

In a flash, Naruto appeared outside the camping site of the Kage entourage. Tsunade and Onoki were quick to check on him.

"Report Naruto! You've been gone for nearly an hour." Tsunade demanded.

"Danzo trespassed on my compound and attacked Ino. She tripped my Hiraishin seal. I had a short bout with him. He fled and Ibiki is setting up a perimeter to try and catch him before he leaves Hi no Kuni." Naruto explained.

"I always knew Danzo was sketchy. But I didn't think he would be so bold." Tsunade said as she started to think deeply.

"Do you mean Danzo Shimura? The Shadow of Konoha? My Intel suggested that he colluded with Orochimaru of the Sanin on multiple occasions." Onoki.

"We suspected as much but he was always good at covering his tracks. We never had anything concrete. What worries me now is that I can't keep an eye on him." Tsunade said.

"You two can keep talking the details out. I'm going to bed now." Naruto said. "Whatever he's after, he's just another criminal that needs to be taken down."

"I'm surprised, Naruto. I didn't think you would leave Ino by herself after she was attacked." Tsunade pointed out.

"The danger has passed for now. I have a clone watching her in case something happens again. Right now I am assigned as your guard until we get back to the leaf." Naruto said before he entered his tent.

***In a cave near Konoha***

Danzo growled. 'The Kyuubi brat shouldn't have been in the village. The Yamanaka girl should have been on a mission with her team and team 8. How did my intel slip up like this?'

"Danzo-sama. Cells 1-7 have reported. All Leaf ninja are or will have been informed in the morning of your status. It is unwise to enter the Leaf." Fū said, kneeling before his master.

"Have them keep an eye on Ino Yamanaka. If we can capture her and turn her, she will be a valuable asset in capturing the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. If we have him, we will be unstoppable." Danzo said. "Also have Sai report to me as soon as possible. There is a matter that needs to be discussed with him. Dismissed Fū"

Fū nodded as he left the inner chamber of the cave. Torune was waiting on the outside of the cave. "So, how is he?"

"He's infuriated. Our Intel slipped, and he was forced to leave the village. Or that's what he believes anyway." Fū said as he brought out a rations bar, "he also wants to talk to Sai about the Intel. He was the one who told Danzo the compound was empty."

"Do you think we will be labeled as rogue ninja too?" Torune asked.

"I don't know. Ino-san recognized me. And will most likely report me. Once the council sees her memories there is a good chance Shibi-sama will recognize you. We will have to trust that Sai will remain under the radar. If he gets caught then Naruto-sama won't have any eyes on Root." Fū said. Under his breath, not wanting Danzo to hear him.

Torune nodded as he wrote a quick note and sent it off on a messenger hawk. "Agreed. It would be a shame if all of his hard work was for nothing. My turn." he said as he entered the cave.

'Naruto-sama, please forgive us. I wish we didn't have to attack Ino. but you have ordered us to stay close to Danzo.' Fū thought to himself. 'Now I need to secure the perimeter'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Duh duh duuuuuuuh.**

**Do you think I would mention Naruto having a spy network and forget about it? I HAVE NOT!**

**I also wanted to focus on Ino for a minute and this will go on to the next chapter. Also, I love the idea that Kushina was smart enough to leave a portion of her memories in Naruto's seal. So it makes sense, to me, that she left a memory of her somewhere else. **

**Also, no Roshi this chapter. How is he? Well wait for the next chapter and find out. Where's Yuno Mishiki? Find out later, when I remember where I put her**

**Yuno: **I'm right here Author-teme

**Teme? What did I do?**

**Yuno: **Everyone knows I should have won against Naruto back in chapter 3

**It was actually chapter 4. And a lot of people think you are a minor character right now. And that I wasted Naruto's second chance when you disrupted his seal. Anyways, I need you to head back to the story soon. I have an ark coming and you're one of the central characters.**

**Yuno: **finally, I get more screen time

**Kanako: ** You would probably get more screentime if you could control your blood lust you know. By the way, Author-sama, when are you going to introduce Mari-chan. She deserves some time as well.

**Like I said, an important is ark coming soon. Just be ready, Anyways...**

**Upcoming: Naruto and Co return to the leaf. Wait to see the reaction as all five kage walk through the gates. Ino finishes her mission for Tsunade. And, what's this? The Emtioneless Spy introduces himself. **

**Whose loyal to who? What's real and what's not? Will Ino and Fuu have an awkward conversation in the next chapter? **

**On a side note, I am a terrible romance. So when the relationship picks up don't expect any rated M smut. Thank you for your time.**

**Please keep up the nice reviews and positive support. You guys make it worthwhile.**

**Ploytoid signing out **

**Ja ne **


	11. Unexpected Problems

WHAT'S UP, GUYS. Sorry for the long wait Corna Virus plus crazy work schedule meant I didn't have a lot of time to write this but I am sacrificing sleep to write this at 4 in the morning.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reviews: Thank you for all the positive reviews. Keep it up, I love writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thinking'

"Demon talking"

'Demon thinking'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our resident blonde jinchuuriki growled. The Kage contingent arrived yesterday. They had been given room and were told to rest. Tomorrow the meeting of the five Kage was supposed to start. In the meantime, the other shinobi that traveled with the Kage had taken the time to explore the village.

That's not why Naruto was pissed. No, in front of him was a reminder of his failure four years ago. An agent of Orochimaru had attacked Team Eight. The goal was to place a newly developed curse mark on Hinata, to test its new capabilities.

They were ambushed, and the attacker had quickly descended on Hinata, but Kiba had intercepted the would-be attacker. Said Inuzuka now laid on a hospital bed, in a medically induced coma, as his body tried to fight the newly made Heavens Curse Mark. the same one Sasuke had.

Unlike Sasuke's, this one had been placed on Kiba's left wrist. Naruto and Jiraiya had been called to look at it. The toad sannin, who took one look at it, nodded before he left to Mt. Myoboku. Something about asking the elders a question.

Naruto growled as he copied the complex seal down. He would need to study it at the clan compound.

"Is there anything you can do Naruto?" Kurenai asked, her eyes full of worry, as were Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's mother and sister. Akamaru whined at the prone form of his master.

"What do you think Naruo?" Tsunade asked.

"The seal is currently active. It's trying to latch itself onto Kiba's chakra network, so when he uses chakra he will use the curse mark's power. The seal we placed over it won't hold. I need to decipher this entire thing before I, or Jiraiya, attempt to take it off. No telling how long that'll take. But I could probably develop something to stop the influence, so unless Kiba actively tries to use it he should be fine." Naruto said.

"Why is he in a coma?" Hana asked

"It slows the process down, buying me time to develop a counter. It also stops the curse mark from messing with his head," he said, finishing his work. "Baa-sama, I'm gonna start trying to decipher this. Mom may have left some notes that might be helpful."

"Why not check the Fourths notes?" Tsume asked. Naruto laughed.

"Please, my father may have been a seal master, but mom was many times better than he and Jiraiya ever were, would have been, or will be," he said as he looked at Kiba. "Don't worry Tsume. He isn't going to die and I will do everything I can. Besides I have a gut instinct about this seal, something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked. Naruto cupped his chin as he remembered all of his fights with Orochimaru.

"The snake bastard was never interested in fuinjutsu. He wanted kinjutsu, the forbidden and dark stuff. The Curse Mark is definitely a kinjutsu, but the level of complexity of the seal itself is way beyond anything Orochimaru would understand. I think the curse mark was originally an Uzumaki design that he perverted."

Tsunade nodded as she saw his point, "It would explain why Jiraiya has so much difficulty with it. But wouldn't that mean he would have to have an Uzumaki in one of his research labs then?"

"That is the most likely scenario. Hence why I am going to look through all of the fuinjutsu scrolls in the library. With an army of clones, it shouldn't take to long." Naruto said.

"That won't be necessary. I can decipher it for you" a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned and saw a red-haired man wearing a magenta shirt and pants, a headband rested on his head bearing the mark of a large swirl. "My apologies. My name is Roshi Uzumaki, the last son of the Guardians Branch of the Uzumaki clan. You may also know me as the Yonbi Jinchuuriki." he made eye contact with Naruto, "We have much to discuss my prince but I would like to help you with your friend"

"Prince?" Kurenai asked

Tsunade raised her eyebrow as he entered the room. "Tsume, Hana, Kurenai, please leave us. Kiba will be fine."

"But Tsunade-sama-" Tsume started.

"Now. I will personally ensure he will be fine Tsume. Now go, and take Akamaru with are to tell no one of this man or that he called Naruto a prince, Understood" the blonde Hokage said sternly.

Roshi waited for the girls to leave the room and saw Naruto apply a privacy seal. "I take it no one knows of you yet, my prince?" he said with a bow.

"No, my linage was hidden from the village. Only my father's name has been revealed. Though soon enough I will reveal it. I am surprised that you are alive. My mother's journal suggested the Hogo-sha were all killed. I suppose you went to the Heavenly Armory then? To the Family Tree seal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The seal is still active. When I saw your name, I knew I would need to come here as soon as possible. I have also grabbed everything of value that was in the Armory as well. This scroll belongs to you, my prince. I believe it may hold a key piece to unsolving your mystery mark." Roshi said, handing Naruto two scrolls.

"If that's the case, I have a mission for you Naruto. A-rank. You are to find a way to get this off of Kiba. Priority: Kage." She said. "And you, Roshi-san. I don't know much about the inner politics of the Uzumaki clan, but I assume you're going to stick around?"

"Yes, now that I have found the prince I will be serving him as head of the Hogo-sha, for whatever the title is worth anymore. I will basically be his bodyguard amongst other things. Not that he really needs one" Roshi said.

Naruto nodded as he handed the two scrolls back to Roshi and made a clone. "Okay then. My clone will take you to my compound. Once you arrive, get settled into one of the guest's houses. Alert the clone when you are ready to start studying the mark. I need to go do a few errands first. I will be back at the compound later. Also, I know there is a ceremony and what not to go through but for right now, effective immediately, listen to any orders given by the Hokage unless it interferes with one of mine"

"Understood, Prince Naruto. Hokage-sama, this is my folder. You can run it by old man Onoki if you wish. It has a detailed history and medical information required to become a citizen." Roshi said, passing another scroll to Tsunade.

"Right, you are a former Iwa ninja aren't you? Naruto trusts you because you are an Uzumaki but let me make one thing clear. I love Konoha and I love Naruto. If you harm or threaten any of them, I will take you down."

"Of course Hokage-sama." the redhead said, giving a slight bow in acknowledgment. The clone stepped forward and grabbed Roshi's arm and they both disappeared in a red flash.

"You won't be able to keep your name hidden for long now that he is here. Mito-baa-sama had a Hogo-sha. He threatened and fought anyone who even tried to spit on her name and image. If he encounters someone like Sakura…" she warned. "Are you ready for the world to know?"

Naruto sighed, "Honestly I don't know. But with him here, I guess there is no point in hiding it. There's a council meeting tomorrow after the meeting between the Kage. Invite them to the meeting and we will reveal it. I need to go do a few things first. See ya" Naruto said as he disappeared in a red flash.

"Look at him, he's already acting like a leader, telling ME what to do. Heh, you should be proud Kushi-chan, he is everything you hoped he would be," she said as she went over some of Kiba's charts.

*With Danzo*

"Danzo-sama, Orochimaru's base is over the hill. But given the amount of time that has passed, it's more than likely they have moved on. We also see no activity from the outside." Fu reported.

Danzo narrowed his eyes, "No. with the death of Sasuke, Orochimaru would have to have bunkered down here. He wouldn't have a choice. In fact, I believe his henchmen, Kabuto, is running much of the show now. Go get Torune, no doubt he is expecting me. We will move after I talk with Sai" he said eyeing the other occupant in the room.

Fu nodded as he went to the scouting spot where Torune was at, surveying the small little base entrance built inside of the hill. "Come on, Danzo-sama is making his move. It seems we cannot stop this." Fu said, helping Torune up."He is also talking with Sai. Hopefully, Danzo won't kill him. It'll be a blow to the spy network now that we are known assailants to his crimes."

"We could go back to the leaf. With Naruto-sama vouching for us we should be safe." Torune said.

"We could but then we expose ourselves. We will be more valuable here" he said

X_X

"Explain yourself Sai. The information you gave me was faulty. Ino Yamanaka was at the Namikaze house, not on a mission. She was able to summon the Kyuubi brat to her and I was forced to flee."

"I do not understand Danzo-sama. Team 8 and 10 went on a mission to the Kusa border to handle a criminal. The mission voucher that was sent in clearly asked for Team 10, and Team 8 was allowed to accompany them. She should have been with them." Sai said, not moving from his bowed position.

Danzo gave Sai a sharp look. "Do not fail me again Sai. Keep me informed on everything important going on in the village. If given a chance you are to capture Ino Yamanaka. As of this moment, you are in charge of the Konoha cell. I always planned to make you my successor. For now, this is a step up. Do not fail me again." Danzo said. Sai nodded and dismissed himself.

Sai stopped by Fu and Torune and nodded to them. "Stay safe you two," he said as he dashed into the woods.

Danzo walked up to the two and faced Orochimaru's base. "Hopefully he can keep my personal cell in order."

*With Naruto*

Naruto sighed as he appeared in front of the Hyuga compound. The guard was startled for a moment but bowed when he composed himself. "Namikaze-sama! I was unaware that you were coming by today. Do you have business with us?"

"I need to speak with Hiashi as soon as he is available," Naruto said. The guard nodded as he led the blonde jinchuuriki inside a meeting room.

"Of course, please wait in here and I will inform him of your arrival." the guard said as he led Naruto inside a meeting room. Naruto decided to look at Kiba's curse mark and took out two scrolls. One was what he knew on Kiba's curse mark. The other one was what he knew on Sasuke's curse mark.

'I need to learn what's different with these, maybe that will shed some light on what the secret behind it is.' Naruto thought to himself. It wasn't even five minutes later when there was a knock on the door.

He sighed as he sealed the two scrolls away and Hiashi walked inside. "Naruto, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" he asked, a branch member setting some tea down for them.

"I wanted to inform you that I will be taking over the Uzumaki seat soon and that I will be inheriting my title." Naruto said. Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I mind, but why the sudden reveal. And you are aware of what will happen if you reveal it don't you?"

"Yes the CRA. I have a plan for that. Hopefully, if all goes well it won't be a problem." Naruto said.

"I do not want to seem like a terrible father but I know Hinata is infatuated with you. It may be a bit more than a crush. If anything else then you could ask her" Hiashi commented.

"I don't want to, Hiashi. No offense but Hinata should go after someone else. My heart is already taken and I can't give it out more than what I already have. Kiba likes Hinata, and they would do well together."

Hiashi nodded, "So I take you will try to go for the two wives minimum then? I know you and Ino are dating, do you already have someone else for the other slot?"

"I do, hopefully. That was my plan for tonight, but something came up. It appears the heir to the Guardians Branch is alive and has made his way to Konoha in search of me." Naruto said causing Hiashi to widen his eyes.

"A Hogo-sha? I see. By his oath, he is honor-bound to protect you, both in name and in the body. And with how some of the villagers still see you…"

"You understand then. We will reveal it at tomorrow's council meeting. In the meantime, I have to handle Roshi and Kiba."

"Ah yes. Kiba took a blow for Hinata. I've heard about it but could you shed some light? They are keeping all of this under wraps. Hinata doesn't know much about what happened either" Hiashi asked.

Naruto growled at the thought. "Orochimaru is getting desperate. He needs to find a new host. Team eight and ten got ambushed from one of his hidden cells. Their only objective was to plant a curse mark on Hinata, Kiba intercepted the blow. The blasted seal got planted on his arm."

Hiashi put on a thinking face. "Excuse me for one moment Naruto," He said as he walked over to the door. He said some whispered words to a Hyuga. "Thank you."

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked

"Yes. I just sent him to grab some documents. You see when Anko and Sasuke received their curse marks, Lord Sarutobi had them both go under evaluation. This included having the curse marks observed under the Byakugan. I figured it wouldn't hurt to have some extra material to read from"

"Thank you Hiashi. It means a lot.." Naruto said once he was handed some scrolls. "I need to be going. Today I have something important to do."

"Good luck with whatever you are doing then. Thank you for the visit." Hiashi said

"Thank you for having me."

(with Ino and Fuu. Namikaze Main house)

"So Fuu-chan, how was Kumo? Naruto's been everywhere since he's been back and hasn't told me much." the blonde asked, sitting on the couch.

Fu looked up from her scroll. "Kumo was...fun? I guess. Helping train team 13 helped pass the time. I also got to fight some Kumo ninja. But for the most part, I stayed near Tsunade-sama. Kumo is a beautiful city and the view is amazing."

"I do suppose Naruto told you then?" Ino asked.

"I don't know the whole story, but I know he will have to take up the CRA, for some reason. He doesn't like it but he knows he will need two wives. You've already agreed to be one, and that the only other person you and Naruto like is me." Fuu said.

"Naruto is the heir to two clans. The Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan. It seems like we've only been dating for a short time but he's perfect. I love him. And given a chance, I'm sure you can love him too." Ino said.

"You seem to be taking this well, at the very least." the mint hair woman said.

"Naruto told me this when we started dating. I knew to date him meant a second wife would be in the picture. I've accepted this already, and you're an amazing kunoichi Fuu. I could think of a lot of worse girls Naruto could have chosen."

"Well, thanks. I guess. But don't sell yourself short Ino. I know how hard you have been pushing yourself. You'll make a good wife. And a good sister-wife, if it works."

"You've already thought about it?" Ino asked.

"I have. If I'm honest with myself then I've had a crush on Naruto for years, at the very least since he came to Taki a few years ago. The way he carried himself was inspiring and the way he throws himself into training was kinda hot. He also treated me so normal. When I came to Konoha I was hoping I could spend some time with him but he was still traveling the world with Jiraiya-sama. When you two started dating I was kinda sad, but he was happy so…"

Their conversation was interrupted when a chime was heard throughout the house. "That was the alert seal Naruto installed, someone's here," Ino explained as she peaked outside. She saw Naruto walking with an older redhead, heading towards the guest house. "It appears we have a guest. I guess we can finish this conversation later. Let's go say hi to the mystery guest." Fu nodded as they got their shoes on and walked over to the guest house.

Roshi looked around the compound and nodded. This would do nicely. "Naruto-sama, this may not be the time but we will need to head to Uzu soon. You are in a good position to claim your rightful title as king. There were certain parts of the vault that I could not get into because they were for the king only." he said.

"I see. We will make plans to go sometime next month, barring nothing happens. In the meantime, this will be your living quarters." the clone said as the approached a small house. "You may do as you like with the interior, so long as any seal adjustments you do are reported to me. I will also be giving you an allowance every month while you live here."

"That is kind of you, my prince. It appears some company is approaching us though," he said staring at the two girls walking to them.

"Good timing Ino-chan, Fuu-chan. Roshi this is my girlfriend Ino Yamanaka and…" Naruto looked at Fuu trying to figure out how to introduce her.

"I am his second girlfriend. Fuu. You may also know me as the Nanabi jinchuuriki, Roshi-san" Fuu said as she introduced herself.

The clone gave Ino a look, who in kind gave Naruto a thumbs up. "Girls, this is Roshi Uzumaki. My cousin." This caught the girls off guard but a voice behind them responded.

"I'll take it from here. Keep showing Roshi around. Ladies, if you will come with me please." the real Naruto said as he appeared behind the girls, catching them off guard and scaring them.

"SHIT!" Fuu exclaimed.

"Dammit Naruto. "Ino shouted, Naruto snickered.

"Of course boss. Come on Roshi." the clone said Roshi smiled a the little display but followed the clone inside the house.

"So where did you find him Naruto? I thought you were the last Uzumaki?" Ino asked.

"I am the last of my line. Roshi belongs to a side branch known as the Hogo-sha. They were basically the personal protectors of the Uzumaki clan. After a while, they named the Hogo-sha a title and named the clan Uzumaki as well. They eventually merged into the family tree. He was probably my Uncles son." Naruto explained. "With him here and following in the footsteps of the Hogo-sha, I kinda have to."

"Why?" Fuu asked

Naruto opened the door and let the girls in. "Well because the Uzumaki clan was an empire. Most written history states it was destroyed long ago but the clan rebuilt the empire. My mother was the princess of the King. That makes the heir to the Kingdom of the Uzumaki clan. That's why, when it is revealed to the village I will be forced to take on another wife." He said and saw the look of shock on Fuu's face.

"So you're a prince…? Well, hot damn Naruto. Wait when did you cut your hair?" She asked, noticing that it was no longer long. It was not cut down to a bit spiker than normal with small bangs that framed his face, making him look like his father even more, only be held up by his headband. It also showed off the eyepatch he wore over his left eye.

"Earlier before team eight returned," Naruto said before he paused and nodded. "I need to get with Roshi and look over Kiba's new seal. Tsunade gave a mission to free him of it. But first, Fuu I am glad to see you are accepting this. It's a lot to ask. I am not good at romance. But I got you both a gift." Naruto said as he unsealed two ring boxes. "These are promise rings. My promise to you. I may be a bit difficult to handle but as long as you hold my heart then I promise you I am never far away." he said as he passed a red box to Ino and a blue box to Fuu.

Ino's ring was a gold band with a small sapphire stone in the center. All around the band were intricate designs. It took her a moment but she realized that the designs were actually small seals. Fuu's ring was a silver band with some gold inlay in the same pattern as Ino's, except her stone was green peridot.

"These designs, they're seals. What for?" Ino asked as she slipped it on her ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"That's a small Hiraishin seal. It's split into two seals. A seal on top, near the stone, will send a signal to me that you are in danger. Another seal, near the bottom, will actually flash you to me if you are in immediate danger. Though it only has enough charge for one flash." Naruto said, sounding disappointed in himself.

He was instead surprised when Fuu latched onto him and gave him a heated kiss. "It's perfect Naruto-kun. You didn't have to go this far."

Ino smiled as she gave Naruto a small peck on the cheek. "As lovely as this is, I need to return to my lab. I'm nearly done with the mission that Tsunade gave me. Don't stay up too late trying to figure this out." She said.

"You too Ino-chan. Fuu-chan, you can make yourself comfortable or join me and Roshi." Naruto said as he looked at a clock. "Oh yeah. There was one more thing I wanted to talk to you girls about. If you both are agreed to this whole thing, I was maybe wondering about you two girls moving in."

"That sounds like a lovely idea Naruto-kun. But what about my lab. Some of my more volatile works need a constant eye. I need to be near it" Ino pointed out.

"The main house has a basement. Besides the high-security vault it's not being used for anything. You could move your stuff over here" Naruto countered. Ino smiled again.

"Then I don't see a problem with it. I'll talk to my parents tomorrow about it and you can send some clones to help pack up the lab. What do you think, Fuu?"

"Well, it certainly beats my apartment. And I think I'll enjoy the company. I'll pack my things tomorrow." The mint hair girl replied.

"Great. I'll see you girls tomorrow." Naruto said as he gave each girl a kiss on the cheek before heading over to Roshi's house.

"You'll need to forgive him. He's a hopeless romantic. It's all new to him but he really is sweet. Even if it is a bit fast." Ino said. Fuu rolled her eyes.

"I think it'll turn out okay. Though it's still sinking in that I'll have to share. There is one question on my mind though. How do we decide who will take what name?" Fuu asked. "Who will become the Lady Namikaze and the Lady Uzumaki?"

"I think I'll take the Uzumaki name if that's alright with you," Ino said. Causing Fuu to give a sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami-sama. No offense to Naruto but being a jinchuuriki is tough enough. You can take the queen title." Fuu said.

"I am surprised at your reaction but relieved that it won't be a problem."

"I understand that if you marry Naruto you'll eventually be named queen of Uzu once he takes his title as king. I don't want to be a queen. Being in love and happy is enough for me." Fuu said as she put her sandals on.

With Naruto and Roshi

Naruto walked into the guest house and saw Roshi going over the scrolls. "Ah, my prince. Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes. What do you see?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to the older man.

"It seems to be some type of enhancer. Meant to draw in chakra from the surroundings and boost the reserves of the bearer. Except there is something here. I can't quite explain it" Roshi said.

Naruto looked it over and agreed. "Okay. So what seems out of place?" Naruto asked.

"A seal like this shouldn't be able to attract Nature chakra by itself. It's non-sentient. And it doesn't use the host chakra either." Roshi said.

Naruto nodded, agreeing once more. "Keep at it. I have some extra material here that I'm gonna look at."

He took out Hiashi's scrolls and looked at them. According to the notes it appeared to be acting on its own. As if…

"You son of a bitch. Roshi. Is it possible to seal away part of your soul into a seal?" Naruto asked.

Roshi furrowed his brow for a moment. "It is possible. But the soul is a tricky business. To seal away a part of your soul you need to split it. I do not know how but my father had some theories. One was that the soul must be in great pain or fear and in a state of severe weakness and it was split itself. With the proper applications, one could take that portion and seal it away."

'That doesn't sound like Orochimaru' Naruto thought to himself. "Any other theories?"

"He also believed that an act of pure evil, against nature itself, was enough to split the soul. Cold-blooded murder against an innocent victim perhaps. He was never able to prove it" Roshi said.

"Now that sounds like Orochimaru. These notes are saying the Curse Mark acts on its own. Like it's alive. If Orochimaru has found a way to seal a portion of its soul into the Curse Mark, that would explain the Nature chakra. It would also explain how it corrupts the host." Naruto said, equally fascinated and disgusted.

"That would also explain how he obtains his immortality. Splitting his soul and sealing it. He truly is a dangerous man" Roshi commented.

"I have a theory of myself. I believe this was Uzumaki in origin and perverted into this. Do you know of any seal like that, that the Uzumaki clan might have had?" Naruto asked.

Roshi thought for a moment before he took out a scroll. It was the one he brought from the vault. Unfurled it and unsealed another scroll. He started to skim through it before he stopped on a section. "Right here, my Prince. The Kako no omoide Fuin. (Past Memories Seal). It was a seal our ancestors made to pass on knowledge to the next generation by sealing parts of their memory fragments into a matrix. By splitting his soul Orochimaru could have sealed his soul instead of his memories."

Naruto nodded his head as he understood. "Okay. Now that we know this let's try to unravel this seal and take it apart." Roshi nodded his head as he took out a blank scroll.

"Roshi, how rare is this seal? How difficult is it to draw and use?" Naruto asked.

"Very. Only a higher tier seal master or Uzumaki would be able to understand the design and smaller subtleties of the Kako no omoide." Roshi commented. "It is highly likely that Orochimaru has an Uzumaki working for him or something of that nature."

(With Ino, Yamanaka Flower Shop)

Ino smiled as she saw some of the lilies blooming in front of the shop. As much as she loved her poison craft, gardening would always be her first love. Walking in she saw her mother behind the counter.

"Hello, Ino-chan. Come to tend your lab I bet" Lily said.

"Actually, I need to talk to you and Tou-San. Is he at the I&T Department today?" Ino said.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama is trying to get information from some criminals they caught. He should be home later. Is everything okay? Are you pregnant? It's a little early but I would love some grandbabies." Lily said, causing Ino to gag on some water.

"Kaa-chan! Heavens no. I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon. At least I don't plan on it. Anyways, there are things I need to check on in my lab. Let me know when Tou-san gets home." Ino said as she ran downstairs.

Ino hummed a small tune as she put on a lab coat and some safety glasses. She turned towards a humidifier chamber and brought out a small vile. 'Not the color green I was expecting. The Mandrake Tongues must have not been quite as strong as I thought it was. Either that or I didn't use enough. Let's add another root and a drop of Mountain Tears.'

With her mind made up, she went over to her supply cabinet and pulled out a flask and small root. Taking a sharp knife and pestle and mortar she started to grind the root into a fine powder. When it was fine enough she mixed it into the vile and a drop of a silver substance.

She watched as the lime green substance started to darken slightly. 'Give it a day and it should be done. I'm so close. Now let's see about my other project' she thought to herself.

Walking to a safe she pulled out a bottle with a very bright purple substance. Carefully extracting a few drops she put of the bottle. 'Abyssal Poison, my strongest poison. Said to be on the same level as Manda and Akasuna no Sasori. It takes three months to develop and special ingredients to make.' she thought to herself. 'I have already developed the neurotoxin, now need to take it to the next level. Attacking the chakra system. If I can do that then this will be an incurable poison'

She took a small drop and placed it on a special paper. Slowly the paper started to dissolve. 'That's what they said about Manda's poison. Given enough time any problem can be solved.' she cracked her neck as she started to get to work

"Ino dear, your father is home," Lily said, poking her head in the lab.

the blonde ninja sighed as she looked up. "That fast? I thought it was going to be a couple of hours at the least." She said. Lily made a small smile.

"Ino, you've been in your lab for almost four hours now." She said as she pointed to a clock.

"Oh damn, I didn't even notice. Okay, let me clean up in here then I will be up. Is dinner ready?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I just put it on the table." the older woman said as she headed upstairs.

'Time flies' She thought to herself as she started to clean up her lab. It didn't take long before she was upstairs with her family.

"Hey Ino, your mom said you wanted to talk to us. Everything okay?" Inoichi asked

"Yeah. Everything is fine, Naruto is about to shake the village again like he always does. And in the wake of that he..asked me to move into the Namikaze house." she said with a straight face. This had mixed reactions. Inoichi started to choke on a piece of pork while Lily squealed.

"Awesome/ WHAT!" the two said before looking at each other.

"You support this dear?" Inoichi asked

"Ino is almost a grown adult. She actually is an adult in the eyes of the Ninja council. And if she is happy then I think she should go." Lily said, "Besides, the more time she spends around Naruto the more likely it is that I will have grandbabies soon," she said causing Inoichi to choke again.

Ino blushed at the assumption while Inoichi tried to clear his throat. "Dammit woman, you did that on purpose."

Lily giggled while shrugging her shoulders. "Just a little, but it's also a true statement. I think Naruto is a fine gentleman, even if he has to take on a second wife."

"And then there's that little problem.: the patriarch said.

"Wait, you know about that?" Ino asked.

"I know why he has too. Remember darling, Kushina and I were best friends. Your father doesn't know because it's not my secret to tell but I know." Lily said.

"Be honest, my only daughter," Inoichi said, being overdramatic, "Are you afraid he won't give you enough attention?"

"No, not at all. In fact, he gave me this ring today" she said, showing off her new ring.

"Seals? That small? Naruto's design no doubt" Lily said. "It's beautiful Ino. So I take it you already made up your mind?"

"Wait just a minute do I not get an opinion here" Inoichi cried before sighing. "Ino if you want to do this go ahead, just be careful alright? Naruto is clearly making waves and is a big player. Big players always attract all the bad guys who think they have what it takes, and you could be dragged into the chaos that he generates."

"That just means I have to be strong enough to handle whatever comes his way then doesn't it?" Ino said with a small smile.

"Our daughter is strong enough as it is dear. She's considered an A rank ninja now." Lily said.

(Later that Night)

"I'm done for the day Roshi, continue if you wish but I have a few more things to attend to," Naruto said as he got up and stretched. Looking at the clock it was just past midnight.

"Of course Naruto-sama," Roshi said as he continued to write some notes.

Naruto nodded as he disappeared in a red flash. When he reappeared he was standing in the middle of the woods. Looking around him he saw that there was a person leaning against a tree.

A single man, tall and on the skinny side, he wore an anbu robe with a blank mask. Taking it off it showed pale skin and a blank face. "Good to see you Sai, I take it you had a meeting with Danzo?"

"Of course Naruto-sama. He was not happy Ino was in your house but named me his successor to his personal cell of root anbu in Konoha. Fu and Torune are going to stay by his side for the time being. Danzo was also going to have a meeting with Orochimaru." Sai said with little emotion in his voice.

"Well, that's unexpected but welcomed. How many shinobi are in the cell?" Naruto asked.

"A little over a hundred if I'm not mistaken," Sai said. "I shall get a more accurate account when I take charge of it."

"Good. Have a squad keep an eye on the Namikaze house, I don't want anyone else getting in there. For now, I want you to keep tabs on Danzo through Torune and FU. keep me in the loop of his position. And if you find any notes I need to be aware of, let me know." Naruto said.

"Of course, Naruto-sama," Sai said as he slowly disappeared into an Ink clone.

Naruto took a deep breath as he got his thoughts in order. 'With Danzo going to Orochimaru, it won't be long before the accident with Sasuke will be revealed. I should tell Ino and Fuu soon.'

"I don't see why you just reveal it. With my chakra and your mastery over the Mangekyo, it's not like you need to hide it" Kurama said from his mind.

'Well furball, if I do reveal it then I will have an angry Itachi on my trail looking to avenge his brother. Itachi is clearly at the Kage level. I'm not sure if I can match him yet. And if Itachi comes then Kisame will not be long behind him.'

"Good point. At the very least I don't think your mates will mind. Besides when are you going to tell them about us?" he asked.

'Only when I'm sure it's undoable. I haven't resigned myself to that fate yet.'' Naruto said fiercely.

"You sure do have a lot of secrets kit." Kurama pointed out.

"Not like it's my choice you stupid fox. " Naruto grumbled.

"Something's on your mind."

"The Kako no omoide Fuin. I've seen it somewhere before. But I can't remember where. I recognized it when Roshi showed me. But it's killing me that can't figure it out." he admitted.

"I'm sure it will come to you soon enough. Now I think it's about to for some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

"True enough," Naruto said as he flashed inside of his house. He quickly took a shower and changed into his night gear. It wasn't until he faced his bed that he saw that it already had an occupant.

Naruto smiled as he Fuu fast asleep. He gently got into the bed and threw an arm around her. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER END.**  
**

Kiba has the Curse Mark? BET NO ONE SAW THAT COMING.

Also, please forgive me I am terrible at romance so the way I write out the relationship between Naruto, Ino, and Fuu. also I saw someone who followed the story that makes me roll my eyes but that's just an inside joke.

Kanako: Author-sama when is our arc going to start? Yuno is getting impatient.

Soon Kanako-chan, but for now this is the next chapter. I hope ye enjoy it. **  
**


	12. Promotions and Problems

**Hey people, the new chapter you know the deal. But first a very important news announcement.**

**Because of Corona going around and the state shutting down, and it so happens that I am an essential worker, and I am working over 40 hours a week, I do not have a lot of free time right now, hence why this took so long to go up. **

**So as of this moment, A Story Set in a Stone and From Time No Longer are on hold. With how little free time I have I can only focus on one story. So without further ado, please enjoy it.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All was quiet in the early mornings of the Leaf Village. Shop owners were now making their way to various businesses. Ninjas were shuffling around, rotating posts, and keeping a watch on the village. The only activity was an assortment of young ninjas in the office of the Hokage with all the other Kage.

Kayama, Chiba, Ban, and team Konohamaru were present. "Thank you for coming so early in the morning. I have a council meeting after this. We're just waiting on one more ninja...ah there you are Naruto" she said as Naruto entered the office.

"Sorry Baa-chan, Roshi stayed up all night working on the case and I had to basically order him to go to sleep. We are making solid progress though." Naruto said.

"That's for later. Anyways, starting with Gaara-dono." Gaara nodded as he stepped forward with a brown vest.

"Kayama. You have been an exceptional genin ever since you joined the academy. I have kept a watchful eye on you and your sensei has dutifully reported to me all of your achievements and failures. Your sharp mind and a calm attitude are the reasons I have decided to promote you to the rank of chunin." Gaara said. "You are now rising in the ranks of Suna and as such you will be expected to uphold the status quo. Can you accept this responsibility?"

"Of course, Someone will have to replace you eventually" Kayama nodded his head as he bowed, "Gaara-sama, Am I the only Suna genin to be promoted..?"

"No, however, you were the only genin who wished to travel to Konoha. As such your comrades have been promoted in the village." the redhead said. "Onoki-dono?"

"Indeed. Chiba. You have been chosen to be promoted to chunin. Your skills cannot be denied. However, there is a small matter that I need to address. In the coming months, even years, we will be cooperating with the other Four villages. I need to confront the hatred you have against the leaf." Onoki said. "In the past weeks since we left Kumo, I have noticed a sharp attitude and behavioral change. Look me in the eye, can you handle the responsibilities and expectations of being an Iwa chunin? To work side by side and be ordered by a leaf shinobi should the situation call for it? Answer me honestly boy"

Chiba looked at the ground for a minute before he gave a small look at Konohamaru. He sighed and nodded. With a deep breath, he looked at Onoki. "I cannot say or promise that my feelings toward the leaf will ever change. These feelings have been with me my whole life. But I can promise an effort to try and to be a ninja who follows his orders. Should that mean obeying a leaf ninja… or kami forbid my life, I am willing to take the mantle towards being a better ninja for Iwa." the young genin said with conviction.

Naruto and Onoki smiled at the boy's remark. "Well said, Chiba. Hold onto those words and that conviction and we'll make a fine shinobi out of you yet. Please accept this vest." Onoki said as he passed the brown vest. Chiba bowed as he accepted it.

Ay grinned as he brought out a Kumo vest. "Ban. I must say you have turned out exceptionally well as a Kumo genin. It seems like yesterday you were graduating at the bottom of your class and now you stand at the top of the pillar, one of the only two Kumo genins to be promoted, and you made it to the semifinals to boot. But things will only get harder from here on out. You will have to push onward and train yourself every day to the breaking point. You will soon be a team leader and you will need to be someone that can be trusted and depended on. Are you ready to take on that challenge?"

Ban Miki grinned. "You bet your damn ass I am. I have a new training regimen I want to start as soon as we get back into the village." Ay nodded as he threw the vest at the overexcited blonde, with a single thought in his mind.

'I swear to kami if he starts screaming about the power of youth...there will be green murder'

Tsunade pointed her fingers to the remaining three. "And you Three. All three of you have been promoted to chunin. Hanabi-chan, you have shown your abilities in the Hyuga style of fighting. Your mastery of your Byakugan has shown the world you are ready for whatever is thrown your way. Konohamaru, I have no doubt that I'm not the only Kage who stands here impressed at the abilities you displayed during the exams. If I may speak for everyone here, you have made your grandfather proud and would take such pride at the fine ninja you are becoming." she said with a smile, bringing Konohamaru to tears.

"And last but most certainly not least, Moegi-chan. You are the epitome of what the Kazamatsuri clan has always tried to uphold and have gone even farther than that. You may not have finished at the top but your display at the exams has shown the world who you really are. Becoming a chunin is hard work. Being a Team Leader on missions, holding the life of your squads in your hands… It's a big responsibility. There's a reason why many chunin retire early. Most of them can't handle the stress. Do you have what it takes? To take that next step?" she asked.

All three younglings stood straight and saluted Tsunade. She nodded as she passed three chunin vests out. "Good. I'm glad. Now, I have some bad news. Team Konohamaru is officially disbanded."

"But why?!" Konohamaru asked, surprised by the sudden announcement.

"Because WE have plans for four of you and I have plans for the other two," Tsunade said with a smirk, leaving all the new chunin confused. "First Hanabi, Hiashi has asked that you be sent to the Hyuga compound to continue your training. So after this report to your father. Next up, Konohamaru, Chiba, Ban, Kayama. The four of you are teaming up"

This caused some outburst but that didn't last long. Ay raised his hand as he picked up the conversation. "We are doing this for a reason. In a few days, we will be signing an alliance pact. Binding all five nations as allies. As soon as Mei-dono can find a suitable candidate a Kiri chunin will join you as well."

Mei nodded, "and when they do join, you will be acting as an international squad. Doing missions for all five nations as you progress to jonin should you choose to further advance your ninja career."

"As an international squad, you will show everyone that peace is achievable. And to further bring peace to the elemental nations." Gaara said.

"This is an experiment. As such you are going to be granted special privileges the first one being that you answer only to your team leader and us five and more but more of that later." Onoki said.

"Do you four accept.?" Tsunade asked.

The four in question looked at each before Kayama stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, who would our team leader be?"

"We have thought of this hard, but we finally agreed on Konohamaru as the primary captain of this squad." Onoki.

"Primary captain?" Chiba asked.

"You will be doing missions outside the five nations, such as Grass and Taki and such. Outside the Five Nations, Konohamaru will be the captain. But when doing missions inside the five nations the representative will act as the captain. For instance, when in Tsu no Kuni, Chiba would be the captain, but if your mission moves to Rai no Kuni, then Ban will be the captain" Ay explained.

"What do you guys think?" Konohamaru asked.

The other three held thoughtful looks. Kayama spoke first. "I think it's a great idea. Being able to travel to other nations and to train as such. That sounds like a perfect opportunity to grow stronger."

"I'm down, besides I could use some new friends," Ban said. "Chiba?"

"Alright, it doesn't sound like a bad idea. What if we wanted to back out later? If we learn this isn't meant to be?" he asked

"You would become a regular chunin and be replaced," Onoki said.

"It settled then. Here please take these." Tsunade said as she took out some arm guards. They were plated but more importantly, they had a mark in the center. It was a flower with five petals, each petal a different color representing the five nations. Under it was a few words, Tōitsu ryokō-sha (Unified Travelers)

As they all marveled at the arm guards Moegi raised her hands. "Umm, Tsunade-sama what about me?"

"Well Moegi-chan, you have been chosen to be an apprentice. You will train under a master, and if you pass his trials you will be promoted to tokubetsu jonin. You will meet with him tomorrow to begin your training. Understood?"

"I'm going to be an apprentice?" she asked.

"You will basically be living with him as he trains you. He is in charge of training you and taking care of your basic necessities. As you are an apprentice you will follow his order strictly. I have already agreed to this. By becoming an apprentice, you will no longer answer to me unless some kind of crime has been committed. Outside of that.." Tsunade shrugged, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Moegi answered, wondering who her new master was going to be.

"Good. For now all of you are dismissed. Toitsu's, you guys will have a base of operations in all five villages. A home base if you will. Shizune will take you to the Leaf base. Start getting to know one another and start planning some tactics. Your first mission is in two days"

They all nodded and as they left Naruto sighed. "Well, baa-chan, I have to admit when you told me you had a plan for those four I did not expect that. But couldn't you have told Moegi-chan she was going to be my apprentice?"

"I could have, but this is more dramatic. Besides you need to test her limits. She will be traveling with you after all and Akatsuki is dangerous." She said. "Now we have a council meeting to deal with. Gaara-dono would you be kind enough to guide them to the chambers. I need to speak with Naruto for a moment."

"Of course Tsunade-dono." the redhead said.

Tsunade waited after they left for a moment. Once she was sure she made a motion and Naruto saw Jiraiya come through the window.

"Sorry, but I don't need the other Kage's worrying about this. Give me an update on Kiba. What have you and Roshi found out?" she asked. Naruto sighed as he unsealed some notes.

"The first thing that needs to be addressed is that it is not the normal curse mark. It's more complex, an evolved form from the normal one. Better and far more dangerous." Naruto said.

"Yes, I could tell with a single look," Jiraiya confirmed. "Naruto did you find evidence of a certain seal..?"

"Unfortunately I did. Baa-chan, how much do you know about the seal? Naruto asked.

"Not much, other than the fact it grants a strong power boost and it corrupts the bearer," she admitted.

"My research has revealed that this seal is indeed an Uzumaki original. It combines a memory seal into an enhancer seal. That is the original curse mark. Orochimaru seals a part of his soul into every curse mark. Which is why the bearer gets corrupted." Naruto started. "That can be taken off. I would have to find a way to target the snake bastard's soul but it would be possible."

"But this new seal?" Tsunade asked

Jiraiya looked out the window and growled. "What do you know about the Shiki Fuin?"

"You mean Naruto's seal? The one Minato-Kun and Kushi-chan developed? Again, not a lot besides the basics."

"It calls on the shinigami to rip out a soul and bind it to a container. When applied to a human, it binds the two souls. Meaning that it can't be undone." Jiraiya explained.

"Wait does that mean when Naruto dies, the Nine tails will go with him?" Tsunade exclaimed. "How is that possible? We were taught that a Biju was basically just a mass of chakra."

"Then you're not using common sense," Naruto said with a scoff. "If that were true then the Biju would motionless entities. They have souls as well. And they can think and make calculated decisions. Getting back on topic, the Shiki Fuin is a more advanced form of the **Tamashi no Sokubaku Fuin (**Soul binding seal) and the **Shin Shokan Fuin **(Death Summoning Seal). A normal person can't use the **Tamashi no Sokubaku **on a bijuu because they have too much chakra"

"Using the **Shin Shokan Fuin **to summon the Shinigami however gives you the ability to seal a Biju. The combination of these two seals is the **Shiki Fuin. ** Now the important part of this is the **Tamashi no Sokubaku. ** Orochimaru got his hands on it and has incorporated it into his curse mark." Jiraiya said with a sigh. "I got with Naruto about it last night and we have both come to a single conclusion."

"It's too early to give a definitive answer, but right now it doesn't look like we can take off the curse mark. Not until we can find a way to separate Orichamru's soul from Kiba's soul. And that won't be a quick process. It'll take months maybe even years." Naruto said

"Okay, so what's the short term answer?" `The blonde Hokage asked

"I have Roshi working on a strong suppressor seal. But It's going to be up to Kiba to resist the corruption from Orochimaru's soul." Naruto said in a sad tone. "That's all we can do."

Tsunade nodded as she processed the information. "realistically ... What kind of timeline are we looking at? How long would it take to find a way to remove the curse mark?"

Naruto and Jiraiya furrowed their brows. "Realistically? No less than six months probably. We only have one seal to work with and we don't even know if there are fail-safes built into it." Naruto said

"Plus Soul types of seals notoriously fail in grand fashion. It's basically a taboo branch. Not even the Uzumaki clan liked to mess with the soul. The **Tamashi no Sokubaku **could be considered the crown jewel of its field plus another unknown seal that sealed a memory. So we would be working with no reference material to call on." Jiraiya said.

"It'll be trial and error all the way IF we can fully understand the seal. Considering we don't know any of the fail-safes we may very well only have one chance to take it off. So…"

"I see." Tsunade sighed. Tsume was a dear friend of hers and she wanted to help Kiba but this seemed impossible.

"I have a request," Naruto said."Roshi went to Uzu before he found me, and he brought back as much as he could from the castle. But the seals around the place would only let him take so much. If I go to Uzu I might find some materials."

"That would mean you would have to take the trials to become king right? To fully access the vaults?" Tsunade asked.

"Probably, Roshi did say that there was some stuff only the king could access. We have a few theories about the makeup of the seal but not enough research material. We really are in uncharted waters." Naruto said.

"After the Kage leave, which they should at the end of the week. So you have three days to pack and you will also need to take Moegi with you. If Roshi has no plans then have him stay on top of this. Jiraiya, help if you can but I need you to keep an eye on your spy network. We need to find Danzo as well as Orochimaru. If you'll excuse me, we have a council meeting to attend to" Tsunade said.

**Random Forest, middle of nowhere  
**

Kiba groaned. The last thing he remembered was taking a hit aimed at Hinata. Then there was a strange sensation of pain. Then darkness. He could have sworn he heard a burst of strange laughter but it disappeared.

Holding his head he looked around at his environment. The first thing he noticed was that Akamaru wasn't around and that even though he was in the middle of a forest, there wasn't a single scent on the wind.

"Where..where am I?" he asked no one.

"Ku, Ku, Ku. A lost little puppy has found its way to my lair. I don't think it will take to long to take over you." a voice said, 'Though curious it is indeed. No one else was able to enter there mindscape like this before."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Kiba yelled, taking a defensive posture.

"I'm right behind you," the voice said, scaring Kiba.

When Kiba turned around he saw a huge white snake made up of what look like millions of other snakes. "Such a strong will. I wonder if you will be able to resist the power I can offer you."

'Wait..that voice…' Kiba suddenly went white-faced. "You're Orochimaru. I recognize that voice. And that affinity for snakes. What did you do to me you bastard?"

"I just gave you a small gift. Though it was meant for the Hyuga heiress. Use it to your heart's content. And fall prey to me" the snake said as the forest started to change slowly.

Kiba froze in place as he watched the snake slowly slither closer to him. Suddenly Orochimaru hissed. A net of steel chains appeared over the forest.

"A resistor seal. Well then boy, It's up to you now. This won't hold forever. But just know I can give you power beyond your imagination." he said as he chuckled. The chuckle got louder and louder as Orochimaru's body started to fade away. "No matter what happens, I will always be a part of you now."

**Konoha Council Chambers**

Tsunade walked into the chambers and gauged the tone in the room. It was all business and a little boredom. Welp time to surprise them...again. She noted that space was made for the other Kage.

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, what are the other Kage doing here? This is supposed to be an internal matter." Hiashi asked once she was settled into her seat.

"They are here to celebrate. For the first time in recent history, all five villages have come together in a peaceful alliance pact. Efforts have already been made to keep the peace between the five nations. As of right now, we have achieved peace." Tsunade declared., causing a murmur to ripple across the room.

"What efforts have been taken?" Shikaku Nara asked, more curious than confused.

"We have formed an international squad. A five-man cell. One ninja from each village is on the squad. They will work to capture criminals and to help keep the peace for the villages. The Shinobi council will be given a summarized scroll on the matter." Tsunade said as she looked at her docket of today's agenda. "Now the floor is open for other business-related problems."

"Hokage-dono, if I may," Onoki said. "I have heard that a former ninja of mine has made his way to Konoha, I was wondering if you could shed some light on this?"

"Of course. You must be talking about Roshi. He informed me that he retired and that he went on a search for his ancestor's homeland and family that might still be alive" Tsunade said.

"Really now? I never knew Roshi had such a family. When his family came to Iwa, his parents passed within a few days and we never learned their surnames." Onoki mentioned.

"Yes. that's to be fair. Iwa was involved in the death of his clan back in the second war. But it worked itself out. Now would you believe that Roshi comes from royalty? " she said with a smirk.

"We have a prince in the village?" one of the civilians blurted out.

"Oh yes, we do. However, it's not Roshi. No, for you see his family was the guardians of the royal family. Roshi came to the leaf to look for the prince he was sworn to protect when the said prince was born." She said casually

Onoki furrowed his brows, "The only kingdom that got destroyed was the Uzumaki empire." he said before his eyes went wide. He searched around the room and his eyes landed on Naruto. "We were told that the Royal family was killed by privateers in the Kanashii Ocean. To think that Roshi was a part of that family."

"So then who is this prince? He needs to be brought on the council." another civilian said.

Shikaku sighed. "Bunch of dumbassess. The Tsuchikage already told you. The only empire destroyed in the second war was the Uzumaki empire. And the Leaf only has one Uzumaki in it. You damn brat. You're just as good as your mother at giving people headaches." the Nara pointedly at Naruto.

Said blonde just grinned. "Must be a family trait. I do recall something my mother wrote in her journal about bugging the hell out of you with Yoshino-san. Something about the frying pan?"

Shikaku shuddered as he seemed to remember something. "I'd be grateful if you didn't dreg up troublesome memories."

"Wait so Naruto-san is also the prince of Whirlpool?" Inoichi asked.

"Soon to be King once I can travel to Uzu and claim the land," Naruto said.

"My friends, you never stop surprising me. This is wonderful news. How long have you known?" Gaara asked.

"Ever since I returned to the village," Naruto said.

"Why was this kept a secret? Hokage-sama?" Shibi said

"Because I didn't know if there was any animosity for the Uzumaki empire left. With Naruto's status as the Fourth's son, I thought it wise to keep this under the radar." She said, "Next question."

"Will there be a public announcement? Or is this to stay wrapped up?" Tsume asked.

"Neither. Naruto will be making his way to Uzu soon and when he returns as King, I will make an announcement. Until then let the rumor mill let it out. It's not a secret anymore." Tsunade replied.

"He needs to be put into the CRA immediately. The fate of the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan was both tragic and he now has an opportunity to revive both of them" a civilian said, greed visible in his eyes.

"Agreed. Though it should be up to Naruto-san. What do you think about it?" Hiashi asked

"I have already settled that matter. I am currently dating two kunoichis who both know of the situation. That's all I will take" Naruto said.

"Now, moving on. There are some laws we need to discuss.." Tsunade said.

**With Ino, I&T building.**

"Okay Ino, listen up. Konoha has special titles. Kurenai Yuhi is the genjutsu mistress. Before she was a jonin she made tokubetsu jonin off of this feat. I am known as the snake mistress and torture specialist and currently hold the rank of tokubetsu jonin. Today you are taking the test to become the Poison Mistress and earn a promotion." Anko said.

Ino nodded as she listened intently. "I do not hold the title but I am one of the only kunoichis who actively uses poison. So Tsunade has left it up to me to do your test. It's broken into three portions"

Anko led her into a room that had three doors that branched into different directions. "You will have three hours to finish all three tasks. Behind door number one is a room full of ingredients. One hundred to be exact. Your task is to identify as many as you can/ want. In-room two is an anbu who uses poisons as I do. He will have fifty questions about poisons and herbs. Your task here is to answer as many as you can. And finally room three. There is one of the shinobi who attacked team eight and equipment. You can take ingredients from room one and make any type of poison you want. Your task is to make him talk. But you can only use poisons, no clan technique. You have three hours, understood?"

Ino nodded hyping herself up. "Okay, your time starts when you enter a room. Oh yeah, a clock will be in each room to let you know how much time you have left. One final thing, the antidote you submitted for Manda's venom is being reviewed and tested. Should that fail to pass, you will automatically fail as well."

Anko nodded as she sat in a chair and took out a scroll to read. Ino slowly approached room one and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and when it closed behind her she was fully concentrated on the task at hand.

There were rows upon rows of ingredients with blank cards in front of them, in the corner of the room was another anbu.

"Time starts now Yamanaka-san. I will be grading as you go, please start." the Bear masked anbu said. "Write the name or nickname for each ingredient on the blank card and move onto the next. Tik Tok"

Right off the bat, there was plenty she could recognize at a glance. She decided to go to those first. It took her fifteen minutes. 'Only 38 out of 100. 62 remaining, oh that one is a Kiri River Lung. though its' leaves are a slightly lighter shade. Wait, that means it's not a River Lung… It's a River Heart. That one is a lung.' she thought. 

The Anbu was impressed, she was making her way around the room at a steady pace. And everything she wrote was correct. Thirty minutes in and she was already over halfway done. '32 left and she's only reached the 36-minute mark.' Bear thought to himself 'Not bad Yamanaka-san.'

It wasn't long before Ino had two left. They looked like the same plant. It was a green plant with red leaves and a yellow flower, and almost the same plant except the yellow flower had purple tints. 'The only thing these could be is an Iwa Dragon Stout and a Kumo Butter Lily. Nice try proctor-san but this is too easy, the Dragon snout has a purple tint to it and it's the only poisonous component on the flower. On the other hand, the Butter Lily is poisonous only when mixed with a subtle base. The only way to tell the difference is if you knew to look on the inside of the petals.' she thought to herself.

"Good work Yamanaka-san. One hundred percent passed, and in 43 minutes to boot. Please leave this room and proceed with your exam." Bear said.

Ino nodded as she quickly moved over to room number two. Inside was an anbu with a snake mask sitting at a table in the middle of the room. "Please take a seat Yamanaka-san. This is the quiz portion, to test your knowledge of general poisons and advanced formulas."

"Of course," she said.

"I will be asking a variety of questions, as you can see you have 2 hours and 15 minutes left. Take your time or not and be as specific as possible."

"I'm ready,"

"What would I get if I mixed Coral Dust with a Tiger's Kiss?" Viper asked

"A small poison commonly called the Poor Man's Vile."

"How lethal is it?"

"It isn't, it doesn't kill but causes rashes and irritation to spread through the body and can be painful in higher doses, but it can only be lethal in an overdose or allergic reaction," Ino replied confidently.

"What should I do to the formula to make it lethal"

Ino thought for a moment, "Take out the Coral Dust and mix it with a strong ingredient."

"Kiri is most renowned for using poisons, what are the two most common poisons and what do you use to make them?"

"Too easy, Widow's Bite and Midnight Cobra. Widow's Bite is easy to make as all you have to do is grind up a black widow eye and a brown lily. Heat up the two and capture the vapor produced and gather up enough vapor to produce 5 grams of the liquefied product."

"And the Midnight Cobra?"

"A little bit harder. You would preferably use a Butter Lilly with something soft, like a deathbell or nightshade. The most common Kiri ingredient would probably be the Ghost Weed, found on the banks of the Kitakami Rivers near the Nagi Isles. You would need at least 10 to 15 grams to be effective, anything less and it wouldn't be lethal enough to kill." she replied.

Viper nodded as he went through his questions, getting harder as it went. Finally, he only had one question left.

"Okay Yamanaka-san, only one question left. Manda's venom is considered to be the strongest venom on the planet. Damn near incurable. Why is it deadly and why is it hard to cure?" Viper asked.

"Manda's venom is special. He can produce a neurotoxin and hemotoxin and can switch between paralytic and lethal doses. The problem with his venom is that it works too fast and breaks itself down. So getting an active strain of the poison is hard to obtain and research. I've also come to the conclusion that Manda can change the genetic strand of the poison so each poison is more different from the last. But he can only change between three different strands making it near impossible to have an on-hand antidote." She responded.

"Good job Ino. one hundred percent and more. I do hope you choose to go into the anbu at some point in your career. We would benefit from you. "You have an hour and 25 minutes left, please move on to your final task."

"Thank you," Ino said. As she left the room Anko got out of her chair and stretched.

"Okay Ino, it's time for your last task. This is the dude's dossier. He's pretty beat up but he's strong-willed. His cooperation with Orochimaru means he will be executed when we get what we want if we get it. That means we got special permission to do what we want, so you are going to use your knowledge with poisons to make him talk." she said, passing a scroll to Ino.

Ino took a few minutes to read it before nodding. "**Shadow clone Jutsu," ** she said, making two clones. They didn't say a word and went into the ingredient room. Ino cracked her neck as she entered the final room.

The man was tall, 6'5 easily, and had a slim body. Perfect for an assassin. He had a hard look on his face and glared at Ino. "Did that snake bitch get tired and decide to send a kiddy to her place?"

Ino shook her head. She grabbed a chair and noticed that the man's hands were bound to the chair. "I'm an agent from Orochimaru. That snake whore is currently busy doing some paperwork. I don't have long." she said. The two clones entered the room with some ingredients and immediately started to make something.

The real Ino took out a kunai and broke the bindings holding the man in place. "It seems Orochimaru has plans for you Oyamada. Your failure at getting the Hyuga heiress made my master most unhappy. He actually sent me to kill you but he has found a new purpose for you" she said.

Oyamada started to stretch out his writs as the bindings were taken off, "Oh yeah and what's that?"

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is getting too strong, he's pushing his plans forward to eliminate him. My clones are making a poison for you, whatever you do after I get you out of here, you need to slip him the poison. He's promised a triple bounty reward for completion of the task. If you decline, well then you get to stay in fear for the rest of your life, the Leaf already plans on killing you." she said, taking the chakra sealing tag off the back of the man's head.

One of the clones came over and handed the real Ino a vial with clear liquid and dispelled itself. "Here drink this, it's a concoction to help heal some of your wounds and restore your chakra."

The man didn't even hesitate as he drank the liquid, a warm feeling spreading in his stomach. "So how are you going to bust me out of here? I gather we are at the very bottom of some basement."

"I spiced all the drinks. Most of the guards should be feeling it.." she looked at her wrist, "...In about five minutes." the other clone came around with a purple liquid bottled securely in a vile. "This is the poison you're going to use. One of Sasori's recipes, so it should be effective pretty quick."

The man grinned as he took the vile. suddenly his vision went blurry and the world around him started to change. The girl in front of him changed and took the form of Orochimaru.

"Hello, Oyamada-Kun. You seem a little pale. Come now, you need to lighten up, we won't get anywhere if you're all tense like that." the snake user said.

Oyamada couldn't stop himself. He screamed. Suddenly his arms were grabbed from behind as something was forced down his throat. Everything went white. He could faintly hear a voice asking him a question but he was too warm in whatever was enveloping him.

Ino sighed as she started to write down some things on a scroll. Fifteen minutes later she left the room and saw she still had thirty minutes left.

"I must say Ino, that was spectacular. I was concerned when I saw you freeing him but then you managed to get him to drink two vile's of whatever the hell you made. And he talked, so how did you do it?" Anko asked.

"I made him believe I was an agent from Orichimaru coming to free him. He was distrustful at first but when I freed his legs and undid the chakra restraints he warmed up a little bit. Enough to drink a very strong hallucinogenic poison and fear poison. When his mind was weak I made him drink Heaven's Embrace. His mind was so addled he probably didn't even realize he was answering all of my questions." Ino said proudly.

"Not bad Ino, not bad at all. Did you dispose of him?"

"Yes, that purple vile was a strong neurotoxin, He's probably already dead."

"Well, then the only thing I have left to say is congratulations. You have passed all four trials. It is my honor to hand over to you, your new vest, and to congratulate you on making it to tokubetsu jonin and for earning the title Konoha's Poison Mistress. LET'S GET DRUNK!" Anko said, passing Ino a vest.

"You know what that sounds like a good idea, besides Naruto is stuck in a council meeting," she said as she and Anko left the building. "Let's grab Fuu and Hinata."

"And Kuri-chan, Hana-chan, and Yugito if she's off. Oh wait, I have to deliver these to the Hokage's office. To the tower before we get drunk." She said leading the way out of the I&T room.

"Poison Mistress? What the hell? DAMMIT WRONG TIMELINE? THE WRONG UNIVERSE! KAMI DAMMIT" a man said, wear a green trench coat with a green, grinning cat mask. He was 5'8 and the cloak he wore covered his entire body. He growled and disappeared in an instance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for this chapter, I hope y'all enjoyed it. If you want to know who the strange man was at the end, just look up Book 1 Naruto the Guardian by Silverkingofgames, who is the Beta for this story, shout to him for helping me, and for letting me give En-en an appearance.**

**That being said, that was a gag line and he will likely never show up again in the story.**

**Also, a new international squad? Peacekeeping squads? Plans!**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter and the start of the next arc, Journey to the Homeland.**

**Yuno: Is that where I make an appearance? The Arc you promised to introduce Mari-chan?**

**Yes Yuno, Mari will be here soon, as well as Kanako and you.**

**Yuno: Yaaayy, I won't have to kill you then**

**Thanks for that...I guess. Well anyways thanks for the support and here is a short Omake I thought of while writing this A/N**

**Omake 1; Meeting the Green Beasts.**

Ban whistled a small tune as he packed his bag at the hotel he was staying at. Being a part of this new international squad sounded way too fun to pass up. So here he was, getting ready to go to the new home base in the Leaf.

Having been given approval by the Raikage, he was to immediately report there and get settled into his new role. He just wanted to train but hey, orders were orders.

Walking out of the Hotel he had just gotten onto the road when he saw two ninjas in green spandex suits doing thumb handstand push-ups.

"YOSH! COME ON LEE, WE LOST AT THE FIELD AND WE NEED TO REDEEM OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH." the older man shouted.

"OF COURSE GUY-SENSEI. I WILL DO FIVE HUNDRED OF THESE PUSH-UPS! IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN I WILL RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE LEAF WEIGHTED DOWN WITH BOULDERS WHILE BEING BLINDFOLDED." the younger one shouted

'Hey that looks like fun' Ban thought to himself.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE! WE WILL SURELY MAKE OUR FLAMES SHINE BRIGHT" the older one shouted again

"Hey Mind if I join in on this?" Ban asked already in the same position as the other two.

"YOSH, our flames have attracted another bright flame, Lee. Of course, you can my Kumo friend. Stick with us and we will surely make your flames of youth shine brightly." Guys said as he did his thumbs up pose, upside down

"I've never heard of this flame of youth but it sounds awesome," Ban said with a grin.

"YOSH, You shine as brightly as my friend Naruto. As he is my eternal rival, I cannot allow you to surpass me." Lee said as he began to do his push up faster.

"Sweet, let's do this," Ban said as he picked up the pace.

Meanwhile, in his room, the Raikage froze. 'I sense a disturbance. But what?' he thought to himself until he heard shouting.

He looked outside his window and saw two green ninjas. And a genin that looked familiar. Ver familiar, wait, why is he getting upside-

"BAN NOOOOOOOOOOO"

**End Omake**


	13. Journey to Uzu pt 12

**Hello misfits and degenerates, howdya do? I caffined out of my ass and have been doing work hours out the wazoo plus I'm about to start online college yaay me and my fucked up writing schedule. **

**Anyways here's the next chapter, I hope ye enjoy and keep an eye out as the next one wont take as long. FUCK YEAHHHHH**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the council chambers. The announcement about his prince status was received surprisingly well all though it was still a shock. The rest of the meeting went smoothly.

He was irritated by all the civilians who thought they were being slick by inviting him over for dinners and other plans. No doubt to persuade him to marry their daughters.

'Oh well, I have the rest of the evening off. Maybe I'll see how the girls are doing' he thought to himself. Looking at his watch he saw that it almost 7:30

Or he was until a chunin came up to him. The man looked flustered and out of breath. "N-n-namikaze-sama."

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Apologies, sir. But I was sent to get you. A Miss Ino Yamanaka and Miss Fuu are currently at the bar with a few friends and they've had a bit much to drink. The Bartender sent me. They won't leave" he said in between breaths.

The blonde sighed again. Well, at least he knew she passed her exams. "Which bar?"

"The Floating Eel, sir."

"Means she's drinking with Anko then. Old man, Korasu must have his hands full. Thank you. You can go back to your post now."

The chunin nodded and bowed before departing. Naruto went to the roofs as he made his way to the south wing of the village.

The Floating Eel was a popular shinobi bar run by a retired anbu. No one knew his name other than the fact he called himself Korasu. And Anko was a very frequent customer.

If Anko was drinking then Kurenai was also there, probably trying, and failing, to keep herself and Anko sober. How'd she manage to convince Fuu to go drink with them was a question for later.

Jumping in front of the bar he could already hear the chattering voices of several ninjas. And one of them was particularly loud.

"WHADDYA MEAN MY ASS LOOKS FLAT?!" A voice shouted as the body of male came flying out of the bar, knocked the hell out by whatever hit him.

"Anko-chan, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't knock out my patrons." The bartender asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just keep the booze coming. It's a good night." The purple-haired woman said as she picked up another shot. Naruto shook his head as he walked in and scanned the area.

Korasu, an older fellow who had black hair and was missing an eye, gave a sigh of relief when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto-san, your missus and her friend are over in that booth with Anko-chan." He said, washing a glass.

"What're they doing now?" Naruto asked

"Well, Ino and Anko are wasted. Fuu, given her special circumstances, has one of my special blends but she's already winding down, and Kurenai is trying to keep Anko under control but is failing and is also way past buzzed by this point." He said as another body went flying, courtesy of one irate Kurenai. "The guys who think they can get lucky are trying to flirt with them and every time they try another body goes flying. Honestly, I wouldn't mind it but they keep knocking out my good paying patrons. And they won't leave."

"Should I even ask about the tab?" Naruto asked.

"Normally I would say no. But Ino flashed one of the Namikaze debit cards and has the tab on that. I know you're not exactly hurting for money. But I wouldn't be surprised if they make a sizable dent in it."

Naruto blinked and looked into gamma-chan. Indeed his debit card was missing. When did she swipe it?

"Don't worry old man. I'll take them."

AHHHHHHH

another body hit the floor and Fuu was holding back Ino. "TRY TOUCHIN MY ASS NOW PERVERT"

"Much appreciated Naruto-san" Korasu said.

Naruto walked up to the booth they were in. Ino looked at him with glazed eyes. "Listen here. I don't care if you look like a blonde Adonis. I have a boyfriend and he'll kick your ass if you try anything. Ya hear me"

"Ino, you baka. That is your boyfriend. Hey Naru-Kun. I see you've come to celebrate as well" Anko said with a purr before an empty bottle hit her head.

"No flirting with my boyfriend Anko. He already has me an Fuu. We have no more room in the bed." the drunk blonde whined.

"Well then get a bigger bed then!" She whined trying to drink from the bottle thrown at her.

"Come on Anko-chan, Naru-Kun is taken. Ohhhhh, maybe you can seduce Iruka-Kun again." Kurenai suggested with a hiccup.

"That's an image I didn't need in my head. Come on girls, time to go home for the night. " Naruto commented

Ino made a face as she grabbed a bottle. "But I'm not done"

"Yeah. Do you know how hard it is for me to get drunk? Korasu actually has some drinks that I can feel." Fuu said, taking a swig from a normal bottle causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"What if I told you that the compound had a bar in it? I can make some drinks?" Naruto said. This caught the interest of Anko.

"OHHHHH, I want in!" Anko shouted.

"Do you have anything for me?" Fuu asked.

"Fine, but don't tell daddy, he doesn't like it when I drink," Ino said.

Naruto shook his head as he made four clones. All four grabbed a woman and made a hand seal.

"So daring Naru-Kun, taking advantage of a drunk woman like this and taking her home? Ino-chan might just get a bit jealous" Anko commented.

"Not if he keeps bringing me drinks she won't. Isn't that right handsome" Ino winked at her clone?

"Tonight won't end well. Get going boys, and make the drinks fast. Keep them away from Roshi until I arrive." All four clones nodded and disappeared in a red flash.

"Go ahead and close my tab Korasu, that'll be all for tonight"

"Thank you, Naruto. Though now I fear for you. All that chaotic energy is now at your house. You're either getting laid or going to be looking for a new house." Korasu said.

"Nah, I have a plan. Don't worry about it. See ya" he said as he flashed back to his house.`

When he reappeared he sighed in relief as he saw four passed out women and the clones cleaning up the drinks. 'Got to hand it to Ino-chan, never thought she would make a poison strong enough to knock out a jinchuuriki but Fuu-chan is out cold'

"Ah Naruto-sama, I see your female companions had a good evening," Roshi said, sipping on some tea, studying a scroll.

"I didn't expect to see you outside of your study Roshi. Something to report?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. A very lovely owl delivered this letter and she dropped it in front of me, I thought I would deliver it to you" Roshi said, handing a small scroll over to Naruto.

"_Naruto-sama,_

_The situation in Kiri is settled. No leftover purist tried to take charge while Mei-sama was gone. What are your orders?_

_Crystal'_

"I see, burn this, please, You may go home if you wish. I am going to put these ladies in bed and head that way shortly myself. Have a good night Roshi." Naruto said.

Roshi nodded as he grabbed the scroll and burnt it to a crisp "Good night Naruto-sama."

Naruto nodded at his clones, each grabbed a lady and proceeded to put them in a bed. Once he was sure they were all set, he went into the living room and dropped into a meditative stance.

Appearing in the field, he approached Kurama. "How does it look?"

"**You already know the answer to that kit. That damn bitch disrupted the seal. Your father restored the seal but it's too late. Too much of my chakra entered your system raw." ** the fox said.

Naruto nodded as he stretched. Taking off the eyepatch he let the Sharingan flare at full force. "Well come on then, I suppose we can train for a minute."

"**Not tonight Kit. I'm tired. It seems there was a small drawback to fixing the seal." ** He then looked at his tails, four of them had lost their orange color. Instead, they were a ghostly white.

"You're not regenerating the chakra you lost?! It's been 4 months since we fought Yuno. Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Easy kit. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if it was permanent. And it's not. I am regaining my chakra. It's just at a much slower rate. It won't affect how we fight." **Kurama said. "**Go get some sleep. You start training the girl tomorrow."**

Naruto eyed the fox for a moment before he sighed. "Fine, but in the future, I would like to know when there is something wrong with my partner," he said as he slowly faded.

"**Of course," ** Kurama said. When Naruto was completely gone he looked at his tails. At the very tip of the fifth tail, the orange color was fading into white. "**It won't be immediate, but I can't stop it. I'm sorry Kit."**

**Next Morning**

Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up. His internal clock told him it was 0530. It was at this moment he felt a strange weight. He felt Ino on his left and Fuu on his right but he also felt a weight on top of his chest.

Cracking an eye open he saw Anko, in nothing but an oversized T-shirt and underwear, much like the other two ladies.

'Didn't I put her in the guest bed with Kurenai?; he thought to himself. He shook his head as he managed to move Anko on to Fuu and quickly flashed out of bed before Anko fixed herself. 'I need a shower, and then off to Moegi's house.

(WITH MOEGI)

Moegi had just gotten out of bed. She looked around her room with a bit of sadness. Her parents were excited for her, but she was kinda scared. Moving into a house with her new master.

Being an apprentice was a rare opportunity, seeing as you were trained under them until you became a chunin and/or jonin. But to offer that chance there needed to be a title to transfer to the apprentice. So last night she had stayed up late packing bags and grabbing important mementos.

Her mother walked in, almost an identical twin to Moegi, she smiled. "Come on honey, Breakfast is ready. Your new sensei should be here in about 20 minutes. Oh, I'm so proud of you honey. To catch the eye of someone important like that "

Moegi nodded as she headed downstairs. Her father, a retired Jonin commander, was reading the newspaper. "Can't believe he was actually royalty."

"What was that Tou-san?" Moegi asked.

"Naruto Namikaze. Not only was he heir to the Namikaze clan, but he was also the heir to the Uzu Empire." Tsubaki Kazamatsuri said.

"Naruto-sensei is a prince? Wow," the younger ninja said.

"You learned a lot under him, didn't you? It's nice to see you make friends with someone as strong as he is. Could make use of that in the Future" Tsubaki said.

"Tou-san/Tsubaki-Kun!" two female voices said.

Said man flinched. "Nevermind."

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Oh, maybe that's them, I'll get it," Tsubaki said

He got up and opened the door. A tall man stood there, standard jonin attire except he had three swords strapped onto his hip and he wore a blank mask that a leaf design on one cheek and swirl design on the other cheek.

"Na-Na-NAMIKAZE-SAMA?!" Tsubaki yelled. Moegi looked around the corner and smiled.

"Naruto -sensei," she said, running to give him a hug.

"Hello, Moegi-chan. I hope you're ready. If you thought I was tough in Kumo, then you're in for it. The next six months are going to be hell. Go grab your stuff." Naruto said.

"Please come in, may I offer you some tea?" Shay, Moegi's mother, asked.

"No thank you. This is a lovely home," he commented.

"What are your plans?" Tsubaki blurted.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked

"You're an S rank ninja all over the world. What are your training plans?" he asked.

"Oh, well you see these first few days are her getting settled into the Namikaze compound and some review. Then I am heading to my ancestor's home and she'll accompany me." the blonde explained.

"What title is she going to inherit?"Shay asked."Usually, in these scenarios, there is a title to inherit"

"Yes. I wish for her to inherit the Gama Sennin Title."

This shocked both of the older adults. "I thought that Jiraiya-sama was…"

Naruto nodded, "He was, but he has recently passed his will on to me and has named me the Toad Sage. I wish to teach Moegi many things, using the title was just a means for me to achieve this"

**(Meanwhile, in the Hokage Office)**

"This is a surprise Jiraiya. You're never here this early. What's up?" Tsunade asked.

The old sannin smiled and handed a scroll over. "I'm retiring Tsunade. The toads have already marked Naruto as the new toad sannin. I want to travel around the world while I write my new book. Well, rewrite anyways."

"Seriously, you want to go travel to write smut? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make a new crater on the Hokage faces?" Tsunade asked, a tik mark on her forehead.

"I'm not writing smut this time. I'm rewriting and finishing my first story," he said, tossing a book at her.

"Tales of Gutsy Ninja? Wait.. isn't this the book Minato pull Naruto's name from? I thought your publisher didn't like it, which is why it never got published."

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, I never finished it. I never knew how to. But watching Naruto grow up, how he trains, and how he lives...I found inspiration to finish it. But fear not, Naruto gave me one of these bad boys." He said taking out a seal. "Hiraishin seal. If you ever need help, or the leaf is attacked, you can count on me"

Tsunade took the seal and looked at it for a moment. "Shizune!" she said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama? Hello Jiraiya-sama." Shizune said, appearing in the doorway.

"Cancel all of my appointments today, tell the other Kage I had personal business pop up. Thank you" Tsunade said, popping open a sake cabinet. She pulled out a very ornate bottle.

"Wait, isn't that…?"

_Flashback_

_Hinzuren smiled as his team filled into a booth. "Congratulations you three. You're first A-rank mission without me, completed flawlessly. As I expected of course, but you can never be too sure." he said popping open a bottle of sake._

"_Sarutobi-sensei, are you sure you can afford to drink? Don't you have to be at the office in the morning?" Orochimaru asked_

"_Yes, but it will be fine. Have a drink with your old sensei." He said filling four cups._

"_Thank you sensei, but I have some research I need to tend to, excuse me." the snake sannin bowed as he left._

"_That's fine. How about you two?" _

"_Of course Sensei," Jiraiya said offering to let Tsunade have the first drink._

"_How could I say no." She said, taking the offered cup._

"_That's the spirit."_

_Suddenly an Anbu appeared._

"_SIR! Your presence is needed immediately. A situation has appeared" the bear masked Anbu said._

"_Of course. It looks like we will have to finish this bottle another time. Save it for me will ya?" Hinzuren asked. _

_Flashback end_

"The sake bottle we could never finish. I couldn't bear to drink when Sarutobi-sensei died. Whaddya say?" Tsunade asked.

"I say it's about time," Jiraiya said, pouring two cups and giving one to Tsunade. Holding his up he said, "Too good memories."

"And to good booze," Tsunade said as they clinked glasses.

(**back with Naruto)**

"Okay, Naruto-sensei, I'm ready," Moegi said, holding a duffle bag and suitcase. "Bye Mom, bye dad Love you."

"We love you, sweetie," Shay said.

Naruto nodded to Tsubaki as he grabbed Moegi bye the shoulder. "Have a good day" and they disappeared in a red flash.

Moegi closed her eyes as they flashed, knowing if she kept them open she would get dizzy. When she did open them, she was surprised when she saw they were in a field and not in Naruto's home.

"Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

"Grab your swords. We're going to train for a moment, Make sure you're still moving at one hundred percent. From this point onward, I won't hold back. These upcoming months will be filled with training and studying." Naruto said. "Also, you will learn this. **Summoning Jutsu"**

In a plume of smoke, a large orange toad appeared. "**Hey bro, what's up? You haven't talked to me in a minute ya know. Oh yeah, congrats on being named the new Toad Sannin. Pops was telling me about it. Who's the girl?"**

"Thanks, Gamakitchi. This is my apprentice, Moegi Kazamatsuri. Moegi, this Gamakitchi, my familiar with the toads." Naruto said with pride.

"You mean..I'm gonna summon toads?" she asked, surprised.

"Only if you want to. I can't exactly make you." He said, noticing her surprised voice,

"No, I mean. I would love to. I just didn't expect it. How do I summon them." she said, getting excited.

Naruto smiled as he made a hand sign."We're going to do it the official way. Kitchi, take us to Mt Myoboku."

Gamakitchi clapped his hands and smiled. **"Of course. Glad to have you onboard little miss. Reverse Summoning Jutsu"**

For the second time within five minutes, Moegi felt the stress of Time/Space manipulation. Maybe this was how the Fourth Hokage made the Hiraishin. When she felt solid land she looked around and was in awe.

Around them were mushrooms, mountains, and greenery. And toads, lots of toads. Small, big, and with a variety of weapons. One of them stood out, a huge toad with a large sword and a pipe in its mouth. On its back, it wore a blue coat that said Cheif.

"**Naruto, what are you doing here. We do love our peace and quiet you know" **Gamabunta said.

"What's that suppose to mean," Naruto said.

"**It means chaos loves to follow you because you're her favorite whipping boy, and we don't need any more chaos." ** the chief toad said. Naruto glared for a moment before grinning.

"Then you'll love this, I present to you Moegi Kazamatsuri, the next in line to sign the toad contract." He said presenting Moegi, who was watching the exchange.

"**So, not only do you come here uninvited you also expect me to let this girl sign the toad contract? Just like that?" **Bunta said, staring hard at Moegi, who was starting to sweat.

"Yup"

"**Ha, some things never change do they kid? Alright, get the damn contract, and let's get this started, not even the toad sannin for a day and you already have an apprentice, heh, Minato would be proud," **he said.

"What does that mean?" Moegi asked.

"It means, welcome to the clan of the Toads," Naruto said, taking out a giant red scroll. He unfurled, letting Moegi see it had three names. The first name was written in a language she didn't recognize. The second was Koji Kashin. The next name was Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze, and the last was Naruto. "Okay, you're first going to sign your name here, and then you'll draw some blood from your dominant hand. Summoning requires sacrifice, so you'll use your right hand and some blood."

Moegi nodded as she followed the instructions. "What's next?"

"Normally you would summon a toad, and then be granted a familiar, but seeing as we are in Mount Myoboku, Bunta over there will choose one for you."

"**You're damn right. Now let's see. Hmm, how about one fresh out of the pond?" ** Gamabunta said looking over in an area.

"Fresh out of the pond?" she asked.

"A youngling, probably someone a bit younger than you, but someone you can grow with," Naruto said.

There was a small poof of smoke and a green toad with pink markings appeared. On her back was a small mirror.

"**Yes, Gamabunta-sama? Gama-sama?" **the small toad said with a feminine voice.

"**I hope this okay Kitchi," **Bunta said

"**Sure is Pops, hey Kiri-chan." **

The small toad blinked, "**Tou-san?" **

"**Naruto, let me introduce Gamakiri, my daughter. She's good at genjutsu and some other things." **Gamakitchi said.** "Kiri-chan, the girl beside Naruto is Moegi, a new summoner for the toad clan and you'll be her familiar."**

"**Really? Yay. It's so nice to meet you Moegi-chan" **the young toad said in an excited voice.

"**Yeah yeah, now let me drink in peace," **Bunta said as he waved his arm, causing the two humans and one young toad to vanish in a poof of smoke

Reappearing, Moegi blinked as they sat in the field again. Naruto chuckled to himself as he dusted his pants off.

"Is that normal?" Moegi asked.

"You bet, we interrupted his drinking time. For now, you probably won't be able to summon anything bigger than Kiri-chan. So while we rest and travel, grow closer with her. Learn how to fight with her." Naruto instructed to both the girl and the young toad.

"**Yes, Naruto-sama"** Kiri said.

"So what else will I learn Naruto-sensei?"

"We will take everything to the next level, your genjutsu, your mokuton, your swordplay, all of it. For the next two years, you will learn under me. Then you will take your jonin exam. Then in your spare time, you will learn from me." Naruto said.

"But sensei, I'm only 12, can I really become jonin by 14?" she asked.

"Of course you can, plus you'll have a more than a few aces, including the toads most powerful gift," Naruto said with a smirk. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment,

Moegi felt the air around her change and Naruto's presence became more rigid. His skin became bumpy and an orange eye shadow appeared around his eyes. When he opened his eyes, they were yellow with horizontal, rectangle like slits.

"This is called sage mode, it's a major power buff with some more benefits. Plus-" he stopped and froze, in an instant, there were four more Naruto's on the field. Two of which took a defensive posture around Moegi. "I can sense you two, come out. Now" He said drawing his wind sword and the wolf blade.

Two figures fell out of the tree, one of which Naruto was extremely familiar with, which could only mean one thing. "It seems we've been found out Konan. The Nine tails jinchuuriki is more perceptive than I thought."

"Konan. Which means you must be Pain, or should I call you Yahiko" Naruto said causing Pain to widen his eyes.

"Naruto-sensei?" Moegi asked

One of the clones grabbed her and nodded to the real one before they flashed away. "I wonder how you know that name, it's been quite some time since I've heard it." Pain said.

"You should know by now that I am Jiraiya's student. He told me about the three orphans he trained during the war. Only one had the Rinnegan. And unbeknownst to you, the Rinnegan originated from the Senju and Uzumaki clan. I also know that Nagato holds the Rinnegan and that the person in front of me is nothing more than a puppet you control" Naruto said not dropping his swords.

"So it seems you know the truth, but that does nothing for the moment. It may shock you but I am not here to fight. I have come to ask you for help" he said, shocking Naruto.

"Help? What can I do that you need my help with?" Naruto asked. Pain looked over to Konan and nodded. She walked forward and handed Naruto a scroll.

"How much do you know about Akatsuki? And how it was founded? I wonder." Pain commented.

"I know that Yahiko and Nagato formed Akatsuki to rebel against Hanzo when he reigned supreme over Ame. That it was Akatsuki that killed Hanzon and in that time period, your goals changed from liberating Ame to capturing the Bijuu." Naruto said. "It's now comprised of mainly S rank ninja. Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara of Iwa, Akasuna no Sasori, a cultist named Hidan. You guys work in pairs, so I know that Hidan will have a partner, then there is you two."

"You are more informed than others. But there is one more, a masked stranger going by the guise Madara Uchiha" Pain said, making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"Not to throw a wrench, but Madara is dead, deader than dead," Naruto said.

"This much we know. But whoever this imposter is, he wields a Sharingan and is extremely powerful."

"He also uses time-space ninjutsu that allows him to become intangible. From what I've seen he can't hold it for more than five minutes and while he is intangible he can't touch anything." Konan said impassively.

Pain held out his hands. "Take this is as a gift, a show of my true intentions. **Universal Pull**" He said. Suddenly a tree started to uproot as a black mass flew into Pains outstretched hand.

"**What is the meaning of this, Pain?" ** Zetsu screamed, trying to get out of the hold.

Without even looking a black rod went through the plant-mans head, ending his life swiftly. "This thing worked for the masked man and reports back to him religiously. Killing him means he has one less asset. Now for my request, I wish for you to make some kind of seal that would stop the imposter Madara from using his space-time technique"

Naruto stood there, beyond shocked, trying to process what just happened. "Please understand Naruto-san, we will fight one day. Your peace vs my peace. But this fake Madara has his own ideas of peace and I will take him down before I fight you." Pain said.

"I will give you my paper dove. When you finish the seal please give it to the dove and insert some chakra. It'll be sent to me" Konan said, making a small origami dove.

"Why should I help you? You're my enemy." Naruto asked.

"The fake Madara is also your enemy. And he is extremely strong. A long drawn out fight against him is not acceptable. And the fastest way to destroy him is to get past the time-space jutsu. I do not know enough about seals to accomplish this. The sooner the better" Pain said as he and Konan disappeared, noticeably leaving the body of the plant man behind.

Naruto scowled as he burned the body and froze. The shadow clone had sent with Moegi had just disappeared. With a quick flash, he reappeared inside his house. Moegi looked scared but was ready as she held her tanto's ready in a defensive posture.

Meanwhile, Ino and Fuu both looked determined and were ready for action, and in front of them was Roshi, calm as ever but clearly ready to defend both Ino and Fuu. In the corner, was a young man with long raven black hair tied in a ponytail. he wore a black shirt with some mesh net underneath and black short. And the side of his shirt was a fan emblem.

He sipped some tea and stared at Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-Kun."

"Itachi Uchiha, first your leader comes to see me and now your sipping tea in my house. How can I help you "

"I know not why Leader-sama is here. My business is unrelated to Akatuski, Itachi nodded as he put his tea down. "I would like to know how my brother died. And I hear you know more about it than most people" he said staring naruto down.

"Wait, You know how Sasuke died Naruto?" Ino asked not taking her eyes off of Itachi.

"Oh, I'm sure he does. I mean that left eye is Sasuke's Sharingan, isn't Naruto? Or did you resort to grave-robbing like Orochimaru?" Itachi said in a cold voice, his eyes a steely black.

"Please Naruto? Take Sasuke's Sharingan? That's a riot." Fuu said.

Naruto sighed, He knew this day would come, but dammit why today. "Don't compare me to the likes of that Snake bastard and Danzo," Naruto said, taking the eyepatch off, revealing the Sharingan. "I got this in a totally different manner."

Itachi nodded as he sat back down," then please enlighten us. I would love to hear how you stole my brothers Sharingan and murdered him."

Ino looked shocked and a little betrayed. "Naruto-Kun, you told me you lost your eye to an Ame ninja…" she trailed.

"I did. And I didn't steal it…"

_Flashback, 2 years ago, Kamegiri Forest. Five miles outside of Kiri_

_Naruto sighed as he sat down. He had been given intel by his informant. His target was in Kiri. going under the guise of helping the bloodline user in the civil war, Jiraiya had given him permission to go.._

'_Started my spy network a month ago and it's already proving useful." he thought to himself as his head spiked in pain. 'I wish he would have told me about the fucking Ame ninja though.'_

_Naruto looked at his reflection in the water. One small altercation with a group of four Ame ninja and his reward was a lost eye and a bandage around his head._

"_**Think about it kit, at least you won't have a scar-like the copy ninja has," **__ A voice said in his head._

"_I guess Kurama. It won't hurt to ask Kakashi how to adjust to living with one eye. Man, this mission is already off to a bad start. Remind me to talk to Crow about this, his intel could have been a bit more thorough" Naruto said to himself. He tightened the bandage around his eye as he adjusted his sword. According to Jiraiya, it belonged to his mother and was given the name the __**Royal Whirlpool.**_

_He took stock and grabbed his two tanto off the ground. Strapping them back in he nodded and put his cloak back on. He needed to focus. Even with one eye, he needed to find his target._

'_Anything Kurama?'_

"_**I sense a fast-moving target to the north, head Northwest and you should be able to intercept him. I think it's him."**_

_Nodding he set off. Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha growled. He hated the mist. He was here to gather info for Orochimaru and to test his powers. Didn't mean he liked it though._

_He paused for a moment, sensing someone heading to intercept him. He sighed as he stopped. He really didn't want to be bothered. But for this person, he could make an exception. "Naruto…"_

"_Hello, Sasuke," Naruto said as he landed away from the Uchiha. "I'm glad to see you doing well."_

"_Here to bring me back to Konoha I guess. Well sorry, the only way I'm going back is if they have the power I need to take down Itachi." Sasuke said unsheathing his chokutō. _

"_Though that is the ultimate goal, I am not here to fight you Sasuke, rather impart knowledge to you about the Uchiha clan, and what really happened that night," Naruto said, unsheathing the Royal Whirlpool._

"_What could you possibly know about the massacre of my clan that I don't?" Sasuke seethed_

"_I know the secret, what you weren't told," Naruto said, knowing a fight was about to break out._

"_Shut up, you know nothing" Sasuke screamed, running towards Naruto "__**Chidori Spear" **__ the blade in his hand started to spark as lightning chakra ran through it. _

_Naruto sighed as he swung to block, running wind chakra through his sword "__**Single Sword Style: Third Song: Swallows Truth"**_

_Sasuke saw chakra coat around the katana Naruto was holding, and when the two swords met there was a strong wind release coming from the sword, forcing Sasuke back or risk being wide open for a counter-attack. _

'_Orochimaru told me he was training with Jiraiya, but could he really have grown strong enough to force me back' Sasuke thought to himself as he went through hand signs. "__**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" **__He shouted throwing large balls of hot fire at Naruto._

_Naruto grabbed one of his tantos and brought it to his side. He focused for a second before he started to flow into his attack. "__**Two Sword Style: Third Song: Flowing Rivers Grace"**_

_Sasuke watched Naruto deflect all five of the fireballs without even batting an eye. 'First futon and then suiton? Two releases? For someone without a bloodline that's rather impressive at our age. You usually don't work with a second element until your jonin exams.' he thought to himself as he ran up to Naruto and started to swing his sword. ' and dual-wielding proficiently? The toad sage doesn't use a blade, so someone else taught him well enough'_

_Naruto gritted his teeth. Sasuke was clearly a better swordsman. "Listen to me, the Uchiha Massacre isn't what you think it is. Itachi is a hero" _

_Sasuke gritted his teeth as he overpowered Naruto and kicked him away, "Itachi is a murderous scumbag and he will be brought to justice. I will avenge the Uchiha clan" Sasuke said as he went to charge but then he felt his body stiffen as a seal pattern emerged on the ground_

"_Uzumaki Sealing: Collateral Paralysis. Thank you for stopping. Maybe now you'll listen to me? I want to tell you the truth." Naruto said firmly. Sasuke struggled but to no avail. Whatever seal Naruto used had him firmly stuck._

"_The Uchiha clan was planning a coup against the third Hokage. Itachi was assigned to stop it. But Fugaku was starting to get suspicious of Itachi and left him out of the meetings. Fearing the worst Itachi offered to wipe out all of the conspirators and leave the innocent people behind"_

"_If that's true then why did he kill everyone else, the woman and the children" Sasuke shouted through the seal._

"_He had help. Do you think one man could really kill an entire clan by himself? No, he got with another Uchiha, who didn't listen and killed everyone in his sight, after realizing this he went to his house, but your mother and father were already dead. When he saw you he knew he had to save you but you were also going to be the key to saving the Uchiha clan. He showed you everything so you would hate him. Don't you get Sasuke? You were supposed to bring the Uchiha out of the darkness" as his curse mark started to spread through his body. "Shut up! This...this is all a lie! Tou-san taught me to be loyal, loyal to the leaf!" _

"_He wanted you to be loyal to the leaf village he was going to rule had Itachi not intervened!" Naruto shouted back his sword at the ready "Don't try it Sasuke, I have the high ground!"_

_Sasuke felt the seal around him break as the wings on his back formed "You underestimate my power! __**CHIDORI**__!"_

"_**Single Sword Style: First Song: Dance of the Mercies of Life!" **_

_The two techniques collided and Naruto realized a horrible truth. He had underestimated the amount of chakra he had put into his blade. The first song had two different outcomes. A nonlethal swipe, Dance of the Mercies of Life, and a lethal strike, Dance of the Mercies of Death._

_In the spur of the moment to meet Sasuke's overpowered Chidori, he poured all of his chakra into his blade and easily overpowered the Uchiha, making a clean slice all the way down Sasuke's body._

"_Dammit, Sasuke! Itachi chose you! You were supposed to bring the Uchiha out of the Darkness, not let it consume you. You...you were my brother Sasuke. I loved you" Naruto shouted as the body of the Uchiha laid on the ground, the seal receding back into itself. He knew Sasuke's fate at this point, he knew no medical ninjutsu to heal him._

"_N-naruto…" Sasuke said weakly _

_Naruto quickly ran over to him as he brought out some bandages._

"_It's no use. you severed my left side," he said with harbored breathing, _

"_Sasuke.I..i'm so sorry. I didn't mean.." Naruto said panicked. _

"_It was going to happen eventually. Though I didn't see it happening this way, nor did i see it being me'' the wounded boy said with a smirk before he started to spit up some blood. "Well, then I guess it's up to you then."_

"_What…?"_

"_You'll have to avenge the Uchiha clan for me. You'll have to face Itachi. In truth...you were my brother… the only one he never treated...me any different after that day...the only one who pushed me to be stronger." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto and activated his Sharingan. "Your eye, take my Sharingan, and use the fox inside of you to merge it with you. And avenge me." Sasuke rasped with one final breath. _

_Naruto started to cry as he saw the life leave the young boys body._

_Flashback end_

Itachi jumped up, in a rare moment of rage. "You expect me to believe that story? That Sasuke willingly gave you his Sharingan? That you didn't go to Kiri to kill him?" he shouted

Naruto growled "Then look at this" Naruto shouted back. The Sharingan in his left eye slowly started to morph. Itachi watched, frozen in shock.

"Mangekyo…"

"Which can only be achieved by the grief you feel be killing a close friend. I didn't mean to kill Sasuke, but he wasn't giving much of a choice. And when he realized I won he didn't want his dream to be unfulfilled and left it up to me. But I know the truth." Naruto said.

Ino looked at Naruto and saw the pain in his eyes. She could see the truth. "You were the one who alerted Konoha about his body."

"I was also the one who made sure it was kept persevered until a retrieval squad could reach it" Naruto said.

"This brings to light another question. The truth about the Uchiha massacre was a secret few knew about, how did you learn of it."

Well if you didn't believe the first story then I doubt you would believe this one either."

"Try me," Itachi said

"Shisui Itachi"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH**

**Shisui is alive? Maybe? Maybe not. I loved writing this out and I hope ye enjoy that little star wars reference. **

**On a side note, dont own SW either. **

**SEE YAAAA**

**Also next chapter begins the journey to wave arc where you'll meet Yuno again, the crazy whore that she is. **

**Thanks to my beta Silver for giving me ideas and helping me complete this chapter**


End file.
